HUNGER GAMES : Renaissance
by E.ColiOLIVIER
Summary: Pour les personnes qui ressentent le besoin de combler les blancs entre la fin du Tome 3 et l'épilogue. Cette fiction contient entre autre quelques scènes à caractère sexuel (mais pas graveleux - du moins je l'espère ;-))
1. Préambule

**Hunger Games renaissance :**

 **Je n'ai jamais écrit de fan fiction et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je le fais.**

 **J'ai parcouru pour la première fois de ma vie un site de fan fiction, celui ci, en long en large et en travers et je me suis régalée avec certaines, j'ai été frustrée avec d'autres et j'en ai détesté plusieurs (mais après tout qui suis je pour juger).**

 **Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend ces derniers temps avec cette histoire avec ces personnages.**

 **Ce que j'écris ici et vais essayer d'écrire est un mélange de tout ce que j'ai pu lire et qui m'a plu sans pour autant plagier le travail des autres, mais je vais également essayer de livrer ma version de la fin du tome 3 jusqu'à l'épilogue. Cette fameuse partie manquante qui m'a moi aussi laissé sur ma faim.**

 **J'ai décidé que Katniss avec son caractère, ne pouvais pas finir en ménagère éperdument amoureuse. Non c'est une femme de caractère et être amoureuse ne signifie pas soumise.**

 **Katniss est un peu une féministe. Peeta n'est pas un faible pour autant. Et j'ai envie de croire qu'Haymitch n'est pas qu'un alcoolique irrécupérable.**

 **Quand à Gale, je ne pense pas que sa relation avec Katniss peu se terminer ainsi, ni celle de Katniss et de sa mère d'ailleurs.**

 **Bref je vais essayer de rester fidèle à ce que j'ai pu interpréter de leurs caractères respectifs.**

 **J'attends vos commentaires tout en les redoutant.**

 **Encore une fois c'est la première fois que je fais ça.**

 **PS je vous prie de me pardonner pour les fautes d'orthographe**

 **Re PS : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont l'unique propriété leur créatrice Mme Suzanne COLLINS.**


	2. Introduction

« Alors après quand il me glisse à l'oreille :

\- tu m'aimes. Réel ou pas Réel ?

Je lui réponds :

\- Réel »


	3. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

Que pouvais je bien lui dire d'autre ? Qu'aurais je pu bien ressentir d'autre que ce que je ressens déjà depuis les premiers jeux, depuis les premiers baisers échangés avec lui ?

Il n'y avait aucune autre réponse.

Et pourtant même si je le remerciais silencieusement de m'avoir permis de lui exprimer mon amour si simplement et sans prononcer de « je t'aime aussi », cela fut douloureux.

Voilà des années, surement depuis la mort de mon père qu'une partie de moi avait inconsciemment décidé de se verrouiller, et de se montrer hermétique aux sentiments amoureux.

Car il faut bien que je l'avoue, aimer me fait peur mais cela fait longtemps que je le sais au fond.

Je n'avais jamais pris le temps de penser à moi ou mes réels sentiments.

La fuite ou le fait de penser aux autres et m'occuper d'eux avait été tellement plus facile à affronter que de faire une introspection sur moi même.

Mais j'avais le temps maintenant le temps de réfléchir à tout ceci et cela me donnai le vertige.

Depuis mes onze ans je n'ai fait qu'agir comme un robot programmé pour survivre avant tout et je n'ai rien fait d'autre que d'éviter de près ou de loin tout ce qui pourrait s'apparenter au mot sentiment, car alors, cela m'aurait empêchée d'être forte et d'affronter les épreuves de la vie.

Je me suis sentie comme étant un être glacial et calculateur notamment lorsque j'ai surpris cet échange ce soir là dans le sous sol de Tigris entre Peeta et Gale, mais au fond sur le moment cela m'arrangeait bien de ne pas me focaliser sur ce que je pouvais bien ressentir car la mort de mon père m'a tellement traumatisé qu'il m'était insupportable d'imaginer de nouveau pouvoir ressentir cela.

Pourtant avec la mort de Prim cela était de nouveau arrivé…alors peut être avais je eu un déclic et que je me suis dit qu'après tout c'était ça aussi la vie…c'est aussi avoir mal et que même en faisant tout pour se protéger des sentiments, au final on ne peux y échapper.

Alors après tout pourquoi ne pas admettre que je pouvais aimer Peeta si de toute façon que je me laisse aller ou non je pouvais quand même souffrir ?

C'était si confus dans ma tête. Avais je le droit de me laisser aller à aimer ? Cela serait il compatible avec ma survie ?

Allais je encore connaître l'abandon ?

Toutes ces questions sans réponses me hantent.

Pourtant il est revenu, pour lui ? Pour moi ? Pourquoi ?

Je ne le lui avais jamais demandé, j'avais trop peur de sa réponse et de ce que cela pourrait signifier.

Mais avec cette simple réponse, je sentie un profond soulagement, comme si on m'enlevait un poids énorme des épaules, peut être le dernier qu'il me restait.

Je me sentie emplie l'espace d'un instant d'une paix que je n'avais jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de ressentir

Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi en lui répondant, cela c'est imposé à moi comme une évidence.

Alors quelques minutes après cet aveu libérateur je me laissais aller à m'endormir une fois encore dans ses bras protecteurs qui me serraient avec force et tendresse.

Il n'ajoutai rien lui non plus et me laissai m'endormir sans autre geste.

Je pense qu'au fond il me connaît tellement qu'il sait que je suis un animal sauvage, blessé et qu'il faut m'apprivoiser avant de pouvoir m'approcher.

Pourtant lui et moi avons traversé tellement que je ne devrais plus avoir de barrières vis à vis de lui. Mais à cause du Capitole, il avait fallut réapprendre à se connaître, se redécouvrir.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Le lendemain matin, j'ouvrais les yeux sur un nouveau jour et l'espace d'un instant je ne pensai plus à mon aveux de la veille.

Puis je sentis les bras de Peeta me serrer et je repris mes esprits et dans la foulée une boule de stress se noua instantanément dans mon ventre.

Mince à la fin ! Mon cerveau pouvait il avoir la décence de me laisser du répits ?

A croire que non…Et alors que je me tournais vers lui et qu'il m'adressait un sourire endormi, des questions se mirent à se bousculer dans ma tête. Et celle qui revenait le plus était : Et maintenant ?

Nous ne regardions quelques minutes et Peeata rompit le silence devenu pesant.

\- Katniss ? tu vas bien ?

Je fis mine de rien et lui rendis son précédent sourire en lui répondant :

\- Bonjour à toi aussi. Et je vais bien mais j'ai faim.

Il se redressa sur ses coudes un sourire en coin en me fixant de ses yeux bleus

\- Katniss, tu te souviens que je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne sais pas bluffer, en tous cas avec moi ça ne marche pas. Je sais que tu es en train de cogiter à ce que tu m'as dit hier et que ça te fait paniquer

Je ramenai mes jambes vers moi et enfouis ma tête dans mes bras.

Décidément je devais être bien transparente pour que systématiquement tout le monde sache sans que je ne l'exprime ce que je ressens, ou même pire, le sache avant moi

\- Katniss écoutes moi, et regardes moi aussi s'il te plait…

Je relevai la tête vers lui

\- Katniss, ça m'a fait énormément de bien ce que tu m'as avoué hier, mais je te connais et tu me connais aussi et tu devrais savoir que ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as dit ça que instantanément je vais te brusquer ou attendre de toi l'impossible

\- Peeta, je ne veux pas que tu penses que je regrette ce que je t'ai dit

\- Je ne le pense pas

\- Tu sais que c'est difficile pour moi, je n'ai pas ton aisance quand il s'agit de parler de moi

\- Je le sais aussi

\- Je, j'ai encore besoin de réapprendre à me laisser aller, ou d'apprendre tout cours d'ailleurs. Tu sais j'aimerais pour une fois débrancher mon cerveau et juste profiter du moment présent, et puis c'est que…je ne sais pas comment ça marche, je n'ai jamais eu de relation, je ne sais pas m'y prendre et nous concernant je n'ai jamais fait les choses bien

\- Je peux te proposer quelque chose ?

\- Je t'écoute

\- Et si…il hésitât un instant. Et si on faisait table rase du passé ? Je veux dire nous concernant, si on décidait qu'aujourd'hui est le premier jour de tout ?

\- C'est un peu utopique comme façon de voir les choses tu ne crois pas ?

\- Peut être mais qu'est ce qui nous en empêche à par nous même ?

\- Et on ferait comment ?

\- On pourrait apprendre à se connaître, se re découvrir ? jusqu'ici nous ne l'avons fait qu'à travers les jeux, ou via la pression qu'on exerçait sur nous, mais là personne n'attends de nous quoi que ce soit, nous n'avons pas d'impératif, nous avons du temps. Qu'en dis tu ?

\- Oui peut être surement. Mais tu sais que tu vas devoir m'aider parce que je pense être bien nulle dans ce domaine.

\- Katniss, la première chose à faire c'est déjà d'arrêter de te taper dessus de la sorte. On sait très bien toi comme moi que nous avons chacun notre lot de maladresse nous concernant.

Il me fixait toujours et je sentis un instant qu'il hésitait à faire un geste vers moi quand je vis son bras esquisser un mouvement puis il sembla se raviser

\- Tu sais Peeta, si tu veux me toucher, enfin faire un geste vers moi, tu peux. Je pense que je ne m'enfuirai pas. Dis je de avec un sourire.

Il me sourit aussi et se permis donc de me caresser la joue avec sa main.

\- Je ne sais pas pour toi dit il, mais avant d'envisager toute discussion ou autre, j'aimerais aller petit déjeuner, je crois me souvenir que toi aussi tu as faim ?

Effectivement maintenant que mon estomac s'était un peu dénoué grâce à notre échange je senti la faim m'attraper.

On descendit à la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Peeta semblait détendu et on se souriait bêtement en cuisinant.

\- Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui me demanda t'il ?

\- Je pense que je vais aller secouer Haymitch et lui faire mettre le nez dehors si j'y arrive, et après je pense travailler sur mon livre et toi ?

\- Je pense que je vais aller en ville voir si je peux être utile et je vais peut être réfléchir à comment je pourrais re donner vie à la boulangerie.

\- Tu veux la re construire ?

\- Oui et non je voudrais changer d'emplacement pour commencer, je n'ai pas envie de la re bâtir au même endroit, et puis peut être trouver un concept qui me permette d'allier cette passion à une autre la peinture.

\- Ca pourrait être une très bonne idée oui. Tu pourrais peut être faire un espace où les gens pourraient prendre une pâtisserie tout en regardant tes œuvres. Un espace de détente ?

\- C'est un peu à ça que je pensais, je suis content que tu vois les choses comme ça toi aussi me dit il en souriant.

\- Je me disais que je pourrais peindre l'histoire de Panem ou du district et que cela serait à la fois un lieu de paix et de recueillement. Enfin pour l'instant j'ai plein d'idées et il faut que j'arrive à faire le tri.

\- Je pourrais t'y aider si tu en as envie

\- J'ai toujours envie de faire des choses avec toi, je me sens, comment dire complet quand tu es là et ça m'aide à y voir plus clair.

Après le petit déjeuner nous nous préparâmes chacun dans une salle de bain, la maison en comptant deux.

Nous avions investit depuis quelques temps la maison de Peeta. La mienne me rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs et celle de Peeta était comme une extension de lui, elle était lumineuse et chaleureuse.

Je n'avais pas emménagé à proprement parler. Disons qu'implicitement Peeta m'y avait invité à mainte reprises et que petit à petit j'avais laissé mes affaires chez lui.

C'était un accord silencieux entre lui et moi qui nous permettait de surmonter nos nuits tourmentées.

J'avais ma chambre, mais il nous arrivait à l'un comme à l'autre de nous rejoindre pour trouver l'apaisement dont nous avions besoin.

Une fois prête je souhaitai à Peeta une bonne journée en lui criant du bas des escaliers et je partis chez Haymitch.


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

Ah celui là…Il n'avait pas encore réussi à se sevrer complètement malgré le traitement reçu au district treize, mais il faisait des efforts car il savait qu'il ne nous restait plus grand monde autour de nous et je le soupçonne de vouloir encore veiller sur nous et dans un sens cela me rassure.

Haymitch au delà de son rôle de mentor est ce qui s'approchait le plus d'une forme de père de substitution pour Peeta et moi.

En ouvrant la porte je vis Haymitch affalé sur sa table de salon comme à son habitude. Ses oies elles, étaient confortablement installées sur son canapé.

C'était curieux cette relation qu'il avait noué avec ces volatiles, il devenait gâteux avec elles à mon grand désespoir.

\- Bonjour Haymitch, il est l'heure de se réveiller.

Haymitch a toujours le sommeil profond quand il est saoul et il fallait à chaque fois que je m'arme de patience, ce qui n'est pas mon point fort, pour le sortir de son état quasiment catatonique.

Aujourd'hui j'avais décidé d'opter pour une technique plus ou moins douce car j'avais besoin de lui parler.

J'allai donc remplir une carafe d'eau et lui versai dessus.

Il sursauta en se débattant comme un dément

\- Il faut que tu arrêtes de faire ça gamine ! Un jour je vais t'embrocher avec mon couteau et je n'en serais que soulagé.

\- Arrêtez Haymitch vous savez tout comme moi que vous serez trop lent pour m'atteindre.

\- Peut importe j'essaierai. Tu m'as apporté à bouffer ?

\- Oui mais je ne sais pas si je ne vais pas plutôt sacrifier une de vos oies pour la faire rôtir.

\- Laisse mes oies tranquilles. Elles au moins elles me comprennent. Bon allez donne moi à becter.

Je lui jetai sur la table une boite contenant de l'omelette et du bacon

\- Je vais vous chercher de l'eau et après on discutera

\- Oh non ! Tu vas aller me chercher de la vodka et après peut être que j'accepterai de te regarder remuer les lèvres.

\- Haymitch, on peut jouer à ça toute la journée ou alors vous pouvez faire un effort ? Vous savez très bien comment je peux vous rendre la vie infernale si l'envie m'en prend.

\- Ah ça oui, et ça fait déjà des années que ça dure ! Bon tu veux quoi ?

\- Déjà je voudrais que vous alliez prendre une bonne douche pendant que j'aère ce taudis, et ensuite je vous emmène en balade.

\- Me balader, moi ? et pourquoi faire ?

\- Parce que ça vous fera du bien de mettre le nez dehors, parce que même si vous n'êtes qu'un pochtron grincheux je n'ai pas envie que vous croupissiez au milieux des bouteilles et de vos bestioles et parce que Haymitch j'aimerais vraiment que vous ne vous détruisiez pas comme vous le faites depuis trop longtemps.

\- Gamine, ça fait vingt sept ans que c'est comme ça dans ma vie, tu crois que tu vas me changer comme ça ?

\- Je crois surtout que vous savez que j'ai encore besoin de vous dans ma vie et que Peeta aussi.

\- Mouais, bon, on verra.

Après quoi je le laissai terminer son petit déjeuner en silence et quand il eu fini et après avoir encore tenté de me demander de la vodka, mais voyant mon air déterminé, il se traina dans sa salle de bain.

Pendant ce temps je fis déguerpir les oies dehors, là où est leur vraie place et j'entrepris d'ouvrir toutes les fenêtres.

Il faisait un temps agréable et cela ferait du bien à cette maison de se remplir des odeurs de la nature.

Je rangeai un peu le monticule de bouteilles et de détritus disséminés un peut partout dans la maison, puis j'attendis Haymitch.

Il sortit de la salle de bain en étant peigné et rasé, ce qui est plutôt rare pour lui, ça me faisait plaisir de le voir comme ça.

\- Bon voilà j'ai répondu à tes exigences, tu peux me laisser faire la sieste maintenant ?

\- Non pas à toutes. On va aller se balader vous vous souvenez ? Aller prenez votre veste on va aller dans la foret.

Haymitch grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible mais s'exécuta, comprenant que je ne céderais pas.

Arrivé à la lisière de la foret il était déjà un peu essoufflé et ronchonnait dans sa barbe. Je fis mine de ne pas m'en apercevoir.

J'avais emmené mon arc me disant que si au cours de notre promenade je trouvais une proie intéressante je pourrais toujours en profiter.

Nous marchâmes durant deux heures environ avant d'atteindre le lac et la cabane de mon père.

Haymitch était au bout de sa vie

\- Magnifique, magnifique, dit il à bout de souffle, dis moi que tu caches une mini distillerie dans cette cabane et que c'est pour ça que tu m'as trainé jusqu'ici ?

\- Non je vous ai amené ici pour vous montrer une partie de moi

Haymitch n'avait pas de réplique bien pensée à me sortir et sembla attendre la suite

\- Tenez buvez, mais ce n'est que de l'eau

\- Tu es trop charitable.

Nous nous assîmes côte à côte près du lac et restâmes quelques minutes sans rien dire simplement à écouter les bruits de la nature.

\- J'ai dit à Peeta que je l'aimais hier cette nuit

\- Pas trop tôt !

\- Ne commencez pas Haymitch vous savez que ce n'est pas un sujet facile pour moi

\- Tu lui as vraiment dit ça ?

\- Oui, enfin non, il m'a demandé si je l'aimais et je lui ai répondu « réel »

\- Disons que c'est un début. Et maintenant ?

\- Et bien c'est là toute la question. Je sais que Peeta a été d'une patience d'or vis à vis de moi, mais vous savez aussi que j'ai peur de tout ça et que je ne sais pas comment ça marche

\- Comment ça marche, tu es une femme, c'est un homme, ce n'est pas sorcier.

\- Non Haymitch pas à ce niveau là…quoi que, enfin non je ne veux pas penser à ça ou en tous cas je ne veux par parler de ça avec vous. Mais vous, après tout ce que vous avez vécu, pourquoi vous ne vous êtes jamais permis d'aimer à nouveau ?

\- Par peur surement au début, Mais tu te trompe, j'ai des sentiments

\- Des sentiments ?

\- Oui pour toi, pour Peeta, pour mes oies, et pour les gens quoi.

\- Autant que pour l'alcool ?

\- Faudrait quand même pas pousser me dit il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Tu sais Chérie, je pense depuis le début que tu aimes ce garçon et surement autant que lui mais je sais aussi que toi et moi on est pareil et que tu n'es pas quelqu'un à qui on peut dicter sa conduite. Je savais très bien que tu verrais clair par toi même, même si je t'ai pas mal bousculé.

\- Vous croyez qu'on à le droit de se laisser aller ?

\- Le droit ? non ! l'obligation oui ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu aurais tort de continuer à te morfondre seule alors que tu as une épaule solide pour t'appuyer.

Je pense que Peeta et toi pouvez vous faire beaucoup de bien l'un à l'autre et pas que dans un lit. Je pense que vous étiez destinés à finir ensemble même si c'est affreusement fleur bleue de dire ça comme ça.

\- Et si je le perds ? et si je n'étais destinée qu'à perdre les gens que j'aime ?

\- Katniss, la vie est une salope. Elle frappe quand on ne s'y attend pas et tu es bien placée pour le savoir. C'est comme ça. Mais elle est courte aussi, et je pense qu'il faut la vivre à fond. Et je te dis cela alors que je n'arrive pas à le faire moi même.

Quoique depuis que je vous ai rencontré tous les deux vous m'avez re donné espoir.

\- J'ai envie d'essayer de me laisser porter Haymitch mais j'ai peur de ne pas bien m'y prendre

\- L'avantage que tu as c'est qu'avec ce que vous avez traversé avec Peeta, s'il avait déjà du partir il l'aurait déjà fait. Non crois moi s'il est encore là alors tu as encore de la marge pour te planter.

Il parti alors dans un éclat de rire, et je riais moi aussi, cela faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as amené là au juste ?

\- C'était là que m'emmenait mon père quand j'étais petite

Il ne dit rien et passa un bras autour de mon épaule et mis sa tête contre la mienne

\- Mais il n'empêche que je maintient que ça serait un endroit parfait pour une distillerie dit il avec un clin d'œil.

C'était comme ça avec Haymitch, on n'avait pas besoin de palabrer sur nos sentiments pour savoir qu'on en avait l'un pour l'autre.

Nous restâmes sans rien se dire de plus durant une heure encore, puis après avoir négocié une bouteille d'eau de vie , je réussie à convaincre Haymitch de se remettre en route pour rentrer.

Il ne l'avoua pas mais je suis certaine que cette balade lui fit du bien au fond.


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

Une fois de retour j'entrepris de m'attaquer à l'écriture de mon livre.

Depuis que j'avais reçu le nécessaire pour l'écrire j'avais soigneusement évité de m'approcher de trop près du carton. Je savais que j'avais autant hâte de le commencer que peur des souvenirs que cela ferait remonter.

Je commençai à déballer les affaires du carton puis je m'arrêtai me disant que je n'étais pas encore prête.

Au lieu de quoi je décida d'aller faire une sieste.

Je sentie peu après m'être endormie, une main caresser mon visage. En ouvrant les eux je vis Peeta me sourire.

\- Tu es déjà rentré ? lui demandais je.

\- Oui tu me manquais. Je sais que c'est idiot vu qu'on se voit tous les jours, mais c'est comme ça.

\- Tu as bien fait. Lui répondis je avec un sourire.

\- Tu n'as pas eu envie de t'y mettre ? me demanda t'il en me montrant le carton

\- Non je n'avais pas la force de me plonger dans le passé. Je crois qu'en fait j'aimerais qu'on fasse cela ensemble, enfin si tu veux. Comme une équipe

\- Je veux bien, quand tu seras prête.

\- Eh bien pas maintenant en tous cas. Et en affirmant cela je me relevais avec énergie.

\- Tu as été voir Haymitch ? Il va bien ?

\- Oui nous sommes allés nous promener dans la foret

\- Oh oh ! dit il en rigolant. Haymitch ? se promener ? tu as du te montrer persuasive

\- Sans doute.

\- Et il est encore en vie ?

\- Je pense, il devait avoir très envie de retrouver ses oies.

\- Tu veux faire quelque chose ?

\- Tu proposes quoi ?

\- J'ai trouvé un endroit en ville qui m'intéresse pour la futur boulangerie j'aurais voulu te le montrer pour avoir ton avis

\- Bonne idée oui bien sur que je veux que tu me montres.

Il me souri et je sentais que j'avais envie de me rapprocher de lui mais je n'étais pas encore prête et je pense qu'il le senti. Il prit la main et nous sortîmes.

Après dix bonnes minutes de marche nous arrivâmes en ville. La plupart des habitations étaient encore en ruine. Les cadavres avaient étaient enlevés et les rues nettoyées. Il ne restait plus qu'à re construire.

Nous passâmes devant l'ancienne boulangerie des parents de Peeta. Il ne restait qu'une partie de la devanture mais on aurait dit un décor de cinéma car le reste du bâtiment était complètement détruit.

Tandis que nous passions devant, je sentis la main de Peeta me serrer fort mais pas à m'en faire mal.

Nous continuâmes notre chemin jusqu' à arriver devant l'ancienne pharmacie. A côté il y avait l'échoppe de l'ancien cordonnier qui était à l'abandon. Les propriétaires étaient morts dans le bombardement et les bâtiments étaient en piteux état.

C'était dans l'ancienne avenue commerçante du district douze.

Peeta s'arreta devant les deux magasins.

\- Voilà nous y sommes. Tu en penses quoi ?

\- J'en pense qu'il y a du boulot

\- Je voudrais acheter les deux magasins pour avoir le plus d'espace possible. La pharmacie qui est la partie la plus grande permettrait d'accueillir la partie « galerie » - en disant cela il mimait les guillemets avec ses doigts un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre

Et la vielle échoppe du cordonnier servirait de partie comptoir pour la boulangerie.

\- On peut visiter ou c'est trop dangereux ?

\- Non on peut entrer dans la pharmacie, tu viens ?

Quand on entrait dans la pharmacie, on pouvait encore voir le vieux comptoir et les étagères derrière mais tout les pots contenant les médicaments avaient éclatés et une multitude de débris jonchaient le sol.

\- Tu vois je voudrais faire enlever le comptoir et les étagères cela libérera de l'espace. Je pourrais mettre quelques petites tables pour que les gens prennent le temps de s'asseoir en prenant une boisson. Et du coup je voudrais faire abattre ce mur qui sépare les deux boutiques pour arriver dans la partie boulangerie.

\- Je vois que tu as déjà bien avancé sur le sujet

\- Non c'est juste que je me suis senti inspiré en voyant la devanture de la pharmacie, j'ai toujours aimé cette boutique.

\- Tu ne serais pas hypocondriaque ? lui dis je taquine

\- Très drôle

\- Peeta je pense que c'est un très beau projet

\- Tu penses que ça sera bien ?

\- Je n'en doute pas et puis ça te ressemblera. Tu as déjà pensé à un nom ?

\- Pas vraiment. J'imagine que ça viendra plus tard. Si tu savais tout ce qu'il me reste à faire, des plans etc.…ça fait du bien d'avoir un but.

\- Je suis contente pour toi dis avec une pointe de tristesse

\- Mais tu sais comme je te l'ai dit j'aimerais partager cela avec toi, ça me plairait que nous ayons un but à deux

\- Et comme je te l'ai dit je serais contente de t'accompagner là dedans, mais je ne veux pas empiéter sur ton projet.

\- J'ai une proposition à te faire. Je te laisse avec plaisir empiéter sur mon projet si tu me laisses participer à ton livre, je me disais que j'aurais pu faire les illustrations ? Comme ça tu vois on pourrait se rendre service l'un l'autre

\- Oui sauf que je ne vois pas bien en quoi je pourrais t'aider exactement, tu sais que je n'ai pas de talent particulier.

\- Il me semblait t'avoir dit hier d'arrêter de te taper dessus. Non mais franchement Katniss, je n'aime pas quand tu te dévalorises comme ça. Et puis pour ta gouverne, je pensais que tu aurais pu m'aider à conceptualiser le décor et à choisir avec moi ce qui pourrait habiller les murs. Et le moment venu, j'aurais besoin de petits bras musclés pour passer le rouleau de peinture.

\- Petits bras musclés ? Non mais tu ne manques pas d'air. Gougeât.

Nous partîmes dans un éclat de rire.

\- Bon et bien tu sais quoi, mes petits bras musclés et moi allons rentrer, je commence à avoir faim.

\- Très bien ! Allons, je ne voudrais pas te contrarier d'avantage dit il en me donnant un coup d'épaule taquin.

Une fois rentrés, nous commençâmes à préparer le repas. Après avoir diné et parlant encore de la future boulangerie conceptuelle de Peeta, celui ci décida de regarder la télévision tandis que j'allais passer un coup de téléphone à ma mère.

Nous nous appelions à tour de rôle une fois par semaine. Elle m'avait promis lors de notre premier échange après la guerre qu'elle finirait par revenir dans le 12 mais qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour se soigner le cœur. Même si c'était dur à accepter, j'essayais de comprendre. Elle était la seule vraie famille qui me restait et je pense que Prim n'aurait pas aimé savoir que ce qui restait de notre famille vole définitivement en éclat. Alors j'avais décidé de pardonner à ma mère son second abandon, mais qui en définitif n 'était que physique. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur ma mère si besoin.

Après près d'une heure de discussion j'allais rejoindre Peeta. Je le retrouvais assit dans la cuisine et il semblait bien affairé. Il y avait des feuilles partout et des crayons. Il était en train de travailler sur les plans de son futur commerce. Je pense que c'est bien qu'il se focalise là dessus ça l'aidera à continuer de surmonter ce que le Capitole lui a fait subir, car même si le Dr Aurélius a estimé qu'il ne représentait plus un danger en soit, il doit encore parfois affronter des épisodes, plus ou moins violent, et le fait de se concentrer sur le positif ne peut que l'aider.

\- Ah te voilà ! lui dis je en posant ma tête sur le dessus de la sienne pour regarder ce qu'il faisait, les mains sur le dossier de la chaise.

\- Oui j'ai eu des idées et j'avais besoin de les mettre au clair

\- Je comprends, mais pour ma part, je vais aller me coucher. Je te laisser à tes dessins.

\- D'accord, je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps.

En montant j'hésitai un instant sur le palier sur le fait de me mettre au lit dans ma chambre ou celle de Peeta.

Après quelques instants de réflexion je décidai de me mettre en pyjama et me glissa dans le lit et m'endormie rapidement.


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

Je fus réveillée par Peeta qui se glissa en silence dans le lit.

\- Pardon je t'ai réveillée, rendors toi, me dit il en venant se coller contre moi.

\- C'était un risque à courir en me couchant dans ton lit lui répondis je à moitié endormie.

\- Ca me fait plaisir de te trouver là en tous cas

Nous restions comme cela durant quelques minutes, blottis l'un contre l'autre, Peeta caressant mon bras.

Je me retournai vers lui et je sentis son souffle sur mon visage.

Il restait là silencieux.

J'eu alors envie de caresser son visage, ce que je fis. Je sentis son souffle ralentir, il était en train de se détendre.

Puis en douceur, je m'approchai de son visage et je l'embrassai.

Cela ne nous était plus arrivé depuis notre fuite à travers le Capitole, après la mort de Finnick.

Ce fut un baiser à la fois tellement doux et à la fois puissant. Comme si tous les mots que nous avions envie de nous dire passaient dans ce baiser.

Et de nouveau je la sentie, cette chaleur dans ma poitrine. La même ressentie dans la grotte, ou sur la plage. Mais cette fois ci c'était différent car nous n'étions pas en train de risquer nos vies.

Au bout d'un moment nos lèvres se séparaient et nous nous regardions dans l'obscurité sans rien se dire.

Puis ce fut son tour de venir retrouver mes lèvres et j'en fus heureuse.

Nous passâmes un long moment comme cela, à tâtons à venir gouter les lèvres de l'autre, peut être pour voir si cela avait le même gout à chaque fois, peut être pour vérifier que l'autre n'allait pas s'enfuir.

Il n'y avait rien de brusque, juste de la douceur, des caresses chastes, de la tendresse et de l'amour, beaucoup d'amour.

Et la chaleur ne me quittait plus et même curieusement continuait de grandir en moi, me rendant dépendante et m'empêchant de m'arrêter de l'embrasser.

Je ne l'embrassais pas parce qu'il était triste ou parce que je l'étais, nous ne nous embrassions pas comme si c'était la dernière fois que nous pourrions le faire, nous nous embrassions car nous en avions envie et cela donnait à ce moment une toute autre signification.

Puis nous avions fini par sombrer dans le sommeil et pour l'un comme pour l'autre et depuis bien longtemps ce fut une nuit calme et paisible.

Durant les jours suivants, les journées semblèrent être les mêmes que celle ci.

J'allais rendre visite à Haymitch tous les jours sans pour autant l'obliger à aller en foret, mais j'avais l'impression de trouver moins de bouteilles chez lui mais nous n'en parlâmes pas.

Peeta passait beaucoup de temps à travailler sur ses plans alors que moi je continuais de fixer le carton contenant le nécessaire pour faire mon livre.

Nous avions quand même réussis à trainer Haymitch jusqu'en ville pour lui montrer le projet de Peeta et même si Haymitch restera Haymitch il fit comprendre à Peeta qu'il approuvait son projet et qu'il le soutenait.

Et quand le soir venait nous allâmes directement dans la chambre de Peeta. Nous n'en avions pas parlé, mais je le faisais naturellement maintenant.

Une fois dans le noir tous les deux nous nous embrassions tendrement pendant des heures. En nous caressant le dos, les bras le visage l'un l'autre.

Puis un soir Peeta décida de s'aventurer sur des territoires inexplorés. Il descendis ses mains vers le bas de mon dos et commença à passer sous mon tee shirt de pyjama. Et j'eu instinctivement un mouvement de recul et il se figeât.

\- Ca ne va pas Katniss ? je, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que, tu sais…

\- Non je ne sais pas, dit moi

\- Tu sais bien, mes cicatrices

\- Et alors quoi tes cicatrices ? j'ai les mêmes tu sais ?

\- Peut être mais j'ai peur que ça te dégoute

\- Et les miennes elles te dégouteraient ?

\- Non bien sur que non elles font parties de toi

\- Alors tu as ta réponse, car je pense la même chose à ton sujet.

Katniss, je t'aime comme tu es tu sais.

Il ne dit rien de plus et se rapprocha de nouveau de moi pour m'embrasser, il le fit en me rapprochant de lui et en me serrant fort.

Puis au bout de quelques minutes il décida visiblement de re tenter son exploration. Au début je me crispa mais plus légèrement, puis en sentant ses mains chaudes parcourir mon dos en douceur, je finis par me détendre et commença même à trouver cela agréable…très agréable.

Je décidais donc de faire la même chose que lui et passa moi aussi ma main sous son tee shirt. C'était tellement agréable de se sentir proche de quelqu'un surtout de lui comme ça. Je n'avais jamais touché quelqu'un vraiment, en fait pas du tout et je sentais cette connexion entre nous, mais de manière différente.

Et je ne sais pas ce qui me pris mais j'entrepris de faire remonter le tee shirt de Peeta de manière à ce qu'il comprenne que je souhaitais qu'une chose, qu'il s'en débarrasse, ce qu'il fini par faire.

Il se mis alors sur le dos et je me mis à côté de lui et doucement tout en douceur je commença à parcourir son torse, son ventre avec mes mains. Je voulais simplement le toucher délicatement, le découvrir. Le passais sur sa clavicule, sur son coup, et je redescendais et je fis ça un long moment sans doute, sans me lasser et il ne disait rien il me laissait faire en respirant doucement. Je pouvais sentir sous mes doigts ses cicatrices, mais comme je le lui avait dit plus tôt elle ne me dégoutaient pas, elles étaient une part de lui maintenant.

Après un moment je l'embrassa de nouveau, et je sentis de nouveau sa main sur le bas de mon dos, et je compris quand il attrapa délicatement le bas de mon tee shirt qu'il me demandait silencieusement si je l'autorisais moi aussi à me dévoiler à lui, ce que je fit après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

Alors tout doucement il m'enleva mon tee shirt. Il me fit comprendre que lui aussi voulait découvrir mon corps comme je venais de le faire.

Nous ne nous disions toujours rien.

Il fit alors glisser ses doigts sur mon ventre, très doucement il caressait chaque centimètre de peau qui lui passait sous la main. Puis il remonta en douceur vers ma poitrine. Il s'arrêta comme pour demander la permission et je me relevai légèrement pour l'embrasser pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait continuer.

Alors ses mains s'aventurèrent d'abord autour de mes seins, délicatement il les contourna puis ses paumes entourèrent bientôt entièrement l'un deux et il me caressa comme cela très doucement.

Et cette chaleur, toujours présente augmenta subitement en moi. Jamais je n'avais ressenti cela.

Il alternais de l'un à l'autre puis redescendait vers mon ventre tout en m'embrassant et je me sentais si bien. Je sentais que lui aussi bien que tout comme moi son souffle devint un peu plus saccadé.

Puis il fini par s'arrêter et posa sa tête sur mon ventre en me serrant contre lui tandis que je laissais mes mains vagabonder dans ses cheveux.

Et je le senti s'endormir comme ça contre moi à moitié nue.

L'évidence s'imposait alors à moi, cette chaleur que j'avais ressentie avec Peeta et jamais avec Gale signifiait qu'il n'y avait que lui qui comptait depuis le début et qu'il était le seul élément capable d'attiser cette nouvelle forme de flamme en moi. Pas la flamme de la colère non, mais celle du plaisir et du désir et de l'amour.

Si c'est ça l'amour, alors oui, pourquoi pas.


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais à côté d'un Peeta torse nu et je mis quelques secondes à me souvenir que moi aussi je l'étais.

Je voulu discrètement remettre mon haut quand et tandis que je farfouillais pour le trouver je sentie une main me caresser le dos.

Cela me fit instantanément frissonner mais je ne savais pas discerner si c'était par du plaisir ou de la gène.

Tandis que je restais là sans bouger à laisser faire Peeta celui ci se redressa et vint déposer un baiser sur mon épaule.

Je me retourna vers lui pour lui dire bonjour et l'embrassa.

D'habitude je ne permettais à mes lèvres d'aller explorer les siennes que dans l'obscurité.

Mais là pour une fois je n'ai pas réfléchie et j'ai fonctionné à l'instinct.

Il m'embrassa lui aussi avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de m'entrainer vers lui en en s'allongeant.

Après ce réveil câlin, je finis par lui dire avec mon romantisme naturel d'aller se brosser les dents ce qui nous fit rire mutuellement car je savais que cette remarque était aussi bien destinée à lui qu'à moi même.

Tandis que nous prenions notre petit déjeuner j'eu une illumination

\- Tu sais je viens de penser à quelque chose mais je ne voudrais pas que tu le prenne mal

\- Tu m'intrigues, tu as toute mon attention

\- Et bien je pensais à Haymitch…lui dis je.

\- Humm oui ?

\- Et je me disais qu'il faudrait lui trouver quelque chose à faire pour se rendre utile

\- Il a déjà ses oies qui l'occupent pas mal je crois dit il en rigolant

\- Tu parles il leur passe tout à ces bestioles

Non je me disais que d'une certaine manière tu pourrais peut être enfin si tu en as envie l'inclure dans ton projet de boulangerie

\- Tu sais je ne vois pas Haymitch en train de préparer du pain ou des petits gâteaux toute la journée

\- Non moi non plus, en fait ce à quoi je pensais c'est qu'avec toutes ses connaissances en matière d'alcool cela aurait pu être sympa d'installer une sorte de bar qui lui permettrai de faire des boissons pour les gens

\- Tu ne penses pas que ça serait tenter le diable et qu'au lieu de préparer les consommations il siphonnerait tout le stock ?

\- Peut être mais au moins il serait dans son éléments, bon peut être à part voir du monde toute la journée mais justement il faudrait réussir à le sortir de son confinement tu ne penses pas ?

\- Ca peut être une idée effectivement, mais dis moi, toi qui es presque aussi associable que lui – et je dis ça avec beaucoup de tendresse – tu te verrais côtoyer des gens toute la journée ?

\- Je ne sais pas si j'en serait capable, mais pour autant depuis quelques temps je réfléchie à ce que je pourrais bien faire maintenant et je ne me vois pas finir en femme d'intérieur à préparer la popote toute la journée en attendant ton retour.

\- Tu as raison et je n'ai pas envie de te voir comme ça non plus mais je te connais et je sais que tu aimes la solitude et ton indépendance et que tu as du mal à être au milieu des gens

\- Quand il s'agit de me donner en spectacle ou d'être le centre de l'attention non en effet je n'aime pas ça, mais en étant utile je pense que j'en serais capable.

\- Et du coup tu voudrais venir travailler avec moi toi aussi ?

\- Je ne sais pas c'est ton univers je pense que c'est bien d'avoir chacun son espace, je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchie à ce que je pourrais faire de mon côté tu sais

\- Je comprends, mais tu sais si tu voulais venir avec moi travailler à la boulangerie j'en serait très heureux, comme ça je te verrais tout le temps.

\- Mais c'est bien parfois de se manquer non ?

\- Ca dépend, pour ma part cela a été assez dur à supporter les quelques fois où j'ai été séparé de toi

\- Je sais…et pour moi aussi. Désolée je ne voulais pas raviver ce genre de souvenirs.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien maintenant.

Il me prit la main en disant cela puis fini par m'attirer à lui, il sembla hésiter un instant puis m'embrassa. Et je lui répondis avec envie.

C'était encore bizarre pour moi de vivre sous le même toit que lui même si nous n'avions pas vraiment officialiser la chose, sans doute Peeta pensait il que cela me ferait fuir, et de me laisser aller à batifoler, mais il fallait que j'arrive à accepter que je pouvais me le permettre maintenant que la guerre était finie et que je n'avais plus qu'une chose à faire, vivre, vivre en étant libre.

Peeta me dit qu'il devait se rendre en ville pour rencontrer des artisans afin de commencer plus sérieusement la construction de son futur commerce.

Quant à moi je décida d'aller chasser afin de pouvoir apporter du gibier à Sea Boui Boui pour la remercier à ma manière d'avoir supporter la loque que j'ai été en revenant au 12.

Après quoi je décidai d'aller voir Haymitch comme presque tous les jours. Avant de partir Peeta m'avait proposer de l'inviter à diner, comme presque toutes les semaines, et que nous pourrions en profiter pour lui parler de mon idée.

Haymitch accepta l'invitation.

En rentrant je décida d'appeler Johanna pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

Elle était retournée vivre dans le sept au milieu des arbres qu'elle aimait temps. Elle participait à sa manière à la reconstruction de son district et souhaitait s'impliquer dans les décisions prises pour l'avenir.

\- Salut ma belle me dit elle en décrochant

\- Salut Jo

\- Alors quoi de neuf dans le Douze ? Comment va ce cher Peeta ? rêve t'il de moi toutes les nuits ?

\- Evidement, surtout depuis ton streap tease dans l'ascenseur, je pense qu'il fantasme sans oser me l'avouer

\- Je n'en doute pas, mais je pense arriver en seconde position de ses fantasmes

\- Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, enfin il m'a demandé si je l'aimais et j'ai répondu que oui

\- Tu veux des félicitations et que je prennes un air étonné ? attends 5 min je vais me concentrer pour avoir l'air la plus naturelle possible : Oh mon Dieu Katniss c'est pas vrai tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais ! dit elle en rigolant comme une perdue

\- C'est ça moques toi !

\- Mais non Katniss, tu sais que c'est tellement facile de te faire râler.

Non sérieusement je suis contente pour toi que cette guerre n'ai pas fini par te bousiller complément et que tu arrives enfin à te libérer, tu le mérites, même si je n'aime pas faire de compliments

Bon et comment ça se passe depuis ? Les détails Katniss je veux des détails, tu comprends ici je n'ai pas autant de distraction masculine que je le souhaiterais et en plus je n'ai plus de morphine donc question amusement ce n'est pas vraiment ça

\- Oh tu sais il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, on y va doucement.

\- Tu seras ménopausée que tu n'auras toujours pas perdue ta virginité ma grande

\- Jo !

\- Katniss !

\- Non mais Jo tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais fait ça et que je ne sais pas m'y prendre. Je veux dire on s'embrasse, c'est agréable, on y va doucement

\- Tu as peur !

\- Non je n'ai pas peur

\- Si tu as peur, tu as peur de prendre du plaisir. Tu es une idiote qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle rate.

\- Merci ! T'as qu'a me donner des conseils toi qui est si au courant du sujet

\- On fait un marché toi et moi. Je te donne des conseils, et en échange tu me supporte une semaine…ou plus au douze

\- Jo tu sais très bien que tu viens quand tu veux.

\- D'accord donc il y a un train qui m'amène après demain. Tu viendras me chercher à la gare ?

\- Mes conseils d'abord après on verra

\- Ok alors il faut que je sache exactement ce que vous avez fait.

\- Je te l'ai dit on s'embrasse, on se caresse..

\- Caresser ? où ? comment ?

\- Le dos, le torse, les bras, le visage. Hier il m'a enlevé mon haut et j'ai fait pareil avec lui. Il s'est aventuré vers ma poitrine

\- Hum hum

\- Et je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter Jo c'est déjà assez gênant pour moi de te dire ça

\- Alors mon premier conseil, laisse toi guider par Peeta qui j'en suis certaine à déjà réfléchi à comment te faire du bien et montre lui que tu as envie de te laisser faire et surtout détends toi.

\- Je suis bien avancée avec ça

\- Ne discute pas et fait ce que je te dis.

Bon ce n'est pas que tu m'ennuies mais j'ai des bagages à faire. N'oublie pas après demain à 11h15 à la gare.

\- Ok parfait. Je pourrais peut être appeler Annie pour lui proposer de venir avec Finnick aussi, pour le weekend ?

\- Si tu veux mais il faudra que Peeta accepte de jouer les nounous pour qu'on puisse avoir une soirée entre filles alors.

\- Je pense que ça peut être envisageable.

\- Bon ma belle à dans deux jours et d'ici là met en pratique mes conseils !

Johanna, cette fille est complétement folle, mais en même temps j'envie sa nature libérée. Elle profite à fond de la vie pour n'avoir rien à regretter. C'est elle qui aurait du être le Geai Moqueur, c'est une battante. Après ce que je Capitole lui a fait subir, même si elle n'a jamais vraiment voulu s'étaler sur ce sujet, elle n'a rien perdu de sa folie positive ni de son envie de croquer la vie à pleine dent.

Moi qui ai tellement de mal à me livrer à qui que ce soit, je ne m'explique jamais comment je peux me confier à elle aussi « facilement ».

Je me méfiais d'elle lors de notre première rencontre et je pense avoir même été jalouse d'elle mais au fond je l'adore et je l'admire. Elle est mon parfait opposé et n'hésite pas à faire bouger mes barrières. Pas de la même façon que le fait Haymitch. Elle le fait de manière plus féminine, mais c'est justement ça qui me fait avancer et relativiser.


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

Quand Peeta rentra, nous commençâmes à préparer ensemble le repas pour notre diner avec Haymitch.

Je lui annonçai l'arrivée de Johanna prévue pour dans deux jours et il sembla vraiment ravi. Je lui dis aussi que j'avais proposé à Annie de venir avec le petit Finn pour le weekend et qu'il devrait le garder le temps d'une soirée entre fille ce qu'il accepta immédiatement ce qui me fit ouvrir les yeux sur un problème que j'avais occulté : les enfants.

Nous étions toujours en train de cuisiner et je me tournais vers lui :

\- Où ça nous mène nous deux ?

\- Je te demande pardon me dit il surpris ?

\- Où ça va nous mener ? je veux dire qu'attends tu de moi ?

\- Pour l'instant que tu m'aides à finir de préparer le repas si on veut manger ce soir, et pour le reste je ne sais pas je vis l'instant présent.

\- Oui moi aussi mais tu vas vouloir des enfants un jour

\- Katniss, je sais où tu veux en venir et je ne vais pas me disputer avec toi sur ce sujet

\- Pourquoi tu voudrais qu'on se dispute, je ne veux pas me disputer mais discuter

\- D'accord, discutons alors

Tu m'as déjà dit que tu ne voulais pas d'enfant et tu m'as dit ça dans un contexte où Snow était encore en vie et où les Hunger Games existaient encore. Sauf que maintenant ce n'est plus le cas, mais avec les traumatismes de la guerre, la perte de Prim etc je sais que tu n'es absolument pas prête – sans compter le fait qu'on est beaucoup trop jeunes pour penser à ça – à l'envisager. Je le sais et je ne me pose pas de questions là dessus.

\- Oui mais toi tu en veux ?

\- Pour l'instant non je n'en ai pas envie, ce n'est pas parce que je suis content à l'idée de garder Finn que je me vois déjà père. J'ai 19 ans, j'ai une vie à reconstruire où à construire tout cours et je veux profiter de la vie, avec toi comme ça.

\- Et si je te disais que je ne changerais jamais d'avis ?

\- Et bien je te dirais que je ne me pose pas la question et que je veux voir ce que la vie nous réserve.

Ecoutes, les souvenirs de la guerre sont encore trop présents en nous et autour de nous pour que tu puisses aborder ce sujet rationnellement.

Nous en avons tellement bavé tu ne crois pas qu'on pourrais juste simplement profiter un jour après l'autre ?

\- Si mais si au bout de cinq ans tu décides que tu as envie de plus et que je ne veux pas. Tu vas me quitter et tu auras perdu ton temps avec moi et..

\- Stop Katniss, je te l'ai dit je ne veux pas me disputer et c'est ce que tu cherches à faire pour te prouver que tu as raison de penser que tout le monde t'abandonne. Mais je ne vais pas partir, ni maintenant ni dans cinq ans. Je ne me suis pas battu pour retrouver mes souvenirs et surtout te retrouver toi et avoir enfin ce que j'espère depuis toujours pour m'enfuir comme ça.

Et si tu tiens vraiment à ce que je réponde à ta question : Oui j'aurais surement envie d'avoir des enfants un jour mais avec toi parce que ça sera toi et pas une autre et que j'espère que le moment venu tu puisses re considérer la chose. Et si il faut attendre cinq, dix ou quinze ans pour ça j'attendrais et je ne te brusquerais pas.

Maintenant si tu peux vivre avec cette vérité que tu voulais obtenir sans fuir, alors c'est déjà énorme.

Je t'aime c'est réel et je veux apprendre et avancer avec toi.

\- Tu ne viendras pas dire que je ne t'aurais pas prévenu lui dis ne sachant pas comment réagir autrement après cette déclaration, mais je me blottie dans ses bras, puis je leva le visage vers lui et je l'embrassais avec passion

\- On peut terminer la préparation du repas maintenant me dit il doucement ?

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser quand même qu'un jour il en aurait marre de moi et qu'il partirait mais une partie de moi abdiquait et commençait à accepter le fait qu'il avait peut être raison après tout. Oh pas sur les enfants, ça non, mais sur le fait de vivre l'instant présent et de voir ce que la vie nous réserve.


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

Haymitch ne tarda pas à pointer le bout de son nez. Il n'avait pas l'air trop mal aujourd'hui ce qui me laissa penser qu'il avait peut être levé un peu le pied sur l'alcool et cela me fit plaisir.

Alors que nous dinions après avoir parlé de tout et de rien, et qu'Haymitch nous ai donné des nouvelles d'Eiffie qui d'ailleurs comptait venir nous rendre visite d'ici un mois, Peeta pris la parole.

\- Dis moi Haymitch, Katniss a eu une idée que j'ai trouvé intéressante te concernant aujourd'hui.

\- Ah elle a enfin compris qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête de venir me surveiller tous les jours et qu'elle me laisse vivre mon histoire d'amour avec mes oies ?

\- Encore pire, répondis je. J'ai pensé que vous pourriez travailler avec Peeta dans sa nouvelle boulangerie, bien qu'avec cette idée je ne sais pas si cela sera encore vraiment une boulangerie

\- Il manqua de s'étouffer avec la purée puis parti dans un éclat de rire

\- Ah parce que tu me vois pétrir du pain tous les jours maintenant chérie ? Si tes fantasmes portent sur le fait de me voir avec de la farine partout, rappelles toi que tu as déjà Peeta pour ça.

\- Je vous remercie pour ces précisions inappropriées, mais non je ne pensais pas exactement à ça.

\- Haymitch, continua Peeta, on se disait qu'il serait peut être sympa d'intégrer une partie bar dans le concept et que ça pourrait être encore plus sympa que ça soit vous qui gériez cette partie

Haymitch nous regarda l'un et l'autre avec suspicion cherchant la faille dans ce que venait de dire Peeta.

\- Ecoutes gamin, je ne veux pas de charité

\- Ca n'a rien avoir Haymitch, pour nous vous êtes une partie de notre famille et j'aime le fait de travailler avec un famille que j'aime.

\- Et puis avec vos connaissances sur le sujet de la boisson, je suis certaine que vous feriez un malheur rajoutais je

\- Donc vous êtes sérieux ?

\- Oui répondit Peeta calmement en le fixant droit dans les yeux

\- Vous savez que je ne suis pas très aimable comme personne, ni même très sociable

\- Vous avez quand même eu du talent pour convaincre les sponsors de nous aider dans l'arène, des tributs du douze, je pense que ça demande un certain talent dis Peeta.

\- Bon bon, je vais réfléchir à cette idée absolument idiote.

\- Pas de soucis, lui dit Peeta, mais si vous acceptez j'aurais besoin de le savoir avant Noël car j'aurais besoin de vous pour m'aider à concevoir cet espace.

\- A parce qu'en plus tu veux que je réfléchisse ?

\- Je tiens surtout à ce que vous fassiez complétement parti du projet

\- Et toi chérie, me dit il, ça sera quoi ton rôle là dedans ? streap teaseuse ?

\- Non je n'aurais jamais le talent de Johanna pour ça

\- C'est évident répondis instantanément Haymitch un sourire un coin

\- Bon vous pouvez me laisser diner tranquillement et cesser, votre harcèlement. Je te répondrais plus tard Peeta.

Et nous continuâmes notre repas tranquillement.

Après qu'Haymitch nous ai laissé, je me rendais compte que j'avais hâte d'aller me coucher. Les paroles de Johanna résonnaient dans ma tête : me détendre…Laisser Peeta faire…elle en a de bonne !


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

Nous nous couchâmes et Peeta éteignit la lumière. Je viens me caler comme tous les soirs contre lui.

C'est vrai que je me sens bien, ça présence m'apaise.

Ma main se balade sur son torse, par dessus son pyjama, et la sienne me caresse le dos.

Je me redresse et décide alors d'enlever mon tee shirt, et j'invite Peeta à faire pareil, ce qu'il accepte avec empressement, puis je me colle contre lui et nous re commençons à nous caresser moi son torse, lui mon dos.

Il tourne alors sa tête vers moi pour venir à la rencontre de mes lèvres. Puis il me met sur le dos tandis que je l'attire vers moi en passant ma main dans ses cheveux.

Il commence alors à caresser mon ventre puis s'aventure de nouveau vers mes seins ce qui re déclenche instantanément la chaleur dans mon corps.

Au bout de longues minutes de caresses je sens sa main redescendre et s'arrêter au niveau de mon bas de pyjama.

Puis celle ci bifurque vers ma jambe.

Nous sommes collés l'un contre l'autre et sentir sa peau contre la mienne me plait énormément.

Tandis que sa main remonte le long de ma jambe, il marque de nouveau un arrêt vers l'élastique de mon pantalon de pyjama. Je le sens jouer avec hésitation avec et j'entends Johanna de nouveau dans ma tête – laisses toi guider par Peeta – aussi sans arrêter de l'embrasser je pose un main sur la sienne pour lui faire comprendre qu'il peut faire descendre mon bas de pyjama.

Il arrête de m'embrasser un instant comme pour s'assurer d'avoir bien compris, et je le ramène à moi aussitôt car j'ai besoin de ses lèvres contre les miennes, tandis qu'il essaye de tirer mon bas de pyjama et que je l'aide en relevant légèrement le bassin.

Me voilà à présent simplement en culotte dan un lit avec Peeta.

Seulement je n'aime pas les déséquilibres, aussi j'entreprends de lui faire comprendre que j'aimerais également qu'il enlève son pantalon pour qu'on soit à égalité.

Il comprends et fait disparaître rapidement le vêtement.

Il m'attire alors vers lui et passe une jambe entre les miennes touts en me caressant les jambes, le dos, les fesses et en m'embrassant.

Soudain je sens une présence inconnue gonfler entre nous et je marque un temps d'arrêt surprise.

Il s'en rend compte et s'écarte de moi

\- Excuses moi dit il

\- T'excuser de quoi ?

\- B'en heu, je, je ne, enfin je ne le contrôle pas tu sais je ne voulais pas te choquer

\- Non Peeta c'est moi qui suis désolée si je t'ai parue choquée, je ne le suis pas, choquée je veux dire, mais surprise en fait c'est que tu sais très bien que c'est tellement nouveau pour moi, mais je sais qu'il n'y a rien de mal dans cette..comment dire manifestation de ton corps

\- Si tu veux on arrête pour ce soir

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas je me dis que tu as peut être eu ton lot de découverte et je ne veux pas te brusquer

Je me rapproche encore plus de lui prend son visage entre mes mains et l'embrasse passionnément

\- Je n'ai pas du tout la sensation d'être brusquée ni d'en avoir assez pour ce soir Peeta

Il n'ajouta rien et m'embrassa lui aussi avec passion et force et vint se mettre au dessus de moi.

Il commença alors à déposer des baisers dans mon coup, sur ma clavicule, jusqu'à descendre vers mes seins.

Je sentie alors ses lèvres m'embrasser sur les contours, puis se diriger vers le centre ce ceux ci. Et quelques instant après je sentie sa langue commencer m'explorer.

Quelqu'un avait du monter sans prévenir la température du four, car je sentie la sentie augmenter encore plus.

Tendis qu'il me caressait de sa langue, sa main repris son chemin vers le sud. Il caressa le bas de mon ventre puis de manière très lente sa main descendit sur ma culotte, il resta là sans bouger durant quelques instant, surement le temps de vérifier que je n'allais pas le gifler. Puis il commença à me caresser par dessus le bout de tissu, d'abord doucement puis il mis un peu plus de pression avec le bout de ses doigts.

Ce que je ressenti alors était indescriptible. C'était, du plaisir, et la chaleur se diffusa partout mais sembla se concentrer vers la zone ou Peeta portait désormais toute son attention.

Tandis qu'il continuait que je mon souffle était de plus en plus saccadé entre deux baisers je le sentais se presser contre moi et je sentais son excitation se faire plus dure. Cette sensation était excitante car je comprenais que j'en étais la cause.

\- Ca, Ca va me demanda t'il ?

\- Je, oui oui continu

Plus Peeta me carressait plus je ressentais une multitudes de sensation s'emparer de moi, des sensations inconnues que je ne saurais décrire autrement que comme étant puissantes. J'avais chaud, et c'est comme si mon corps avait pris le contrôle sur mon esprit car il bougeait tout seul accompagnant les caresses prodiguées par Peeta sur ma féminité.

Je sentais aussi une humidité croissante apparaitre mais cela n'avait pas l'air de déranger Peeta.

Puis à un moment je perdis totalement le contrôle m'abandonnant totalement dans les bras de Peeta.

Je ne comprenais pas exactement ce qui venait de se produire si ce n'est que j'avais ressenti comme une puissante décharge de plaisir à travers mon corps qui s'était mis à convulser tout seul tandis que je m'agrippais aux cheveux de Peeta en l'embrassant avec force.

Il s'arrêta et remonta sa main jusque sur ma hanche.

Je tremblais encore et Peeta me sera fort dans ses bras tout en m'embrassant doucement.

\- Tu vas bien me dit il ?

\- Je crois dis je en reprenant mon souffle

\- Je t'aime Katniss

Je n'étais pas encore capable de lui répondre, et je décidai donc de faire transparaitre mes émotions au travers d'un intense baiser.

\- Et toi ça va lui demandais je ?

\- Oh oui oui très bien me dit il, peut être trop même dit il en rigolant

Je la sentais toujours contre moi, cette bosse, signe de ce que je faisais ressentir à Peeta

\- je, tu, et pour toi ça va aller ? lui faisant comprendre que je lui parlait d'elle

\- Oui, il faut juste que je me détende ça va passer

\- Parce que tu n'es pas détendu après ce qu'on vient de faire ?

\- Si très mais il y a une contrepartie dit il en m'embrassant le front et me serrant contre lui

\- Je, j'aimerais te toucher moi aussi mais j'ai peur, d'être maladroite

\- Katniss ne te sent pas obligée je te l'ai dit ça va aller

\- Mais je ne me sens pas obligée, j'en ai envie, c'est juste que je ne sais pas comment faire, dis je en descendant ma mains vers son caleçon, et j'entrepris moi aussi de le caresser par dessus son vêtement. Je l'entendis prendre une grande inspiration et je le sentis s'enfoncer dans le matelas

\- Peeta j'ai besoin que tu me guide lui dis je à l'oreille et me rapprochant de sa bouche.

Alors je senti sa main venir prendre la mienne et la remonter vers l'élastique de son caleçon, il me fit comprendre qu'il fallait que je m'aventure dessous.

J'hésita un instant me demandant si j'étais vraiment prête à cela, mais je me sentie aussitôt stupide car j'en avais affreusement envie. De le toucher de le découvrir un peu plus de lui montrer ce que je n'étais pas capable de lui dire.

Alors délicatement je passait ma main sous son sous vêtement pour aller à la rencontre de ce qui m'intriguait depuis toute à l'heure.

Peeta me fit comprendre comment il fallait que je procède et tandis que je le prenais en main au sens propre du terme que je me mettais à faire de lents vas et vient sur son anatomie masculine, je le sentais respirer de plus en plus fort. Je me rapprochais de son visage pour l'embrasser partout et il me serait fort contre lui.

Après quelques minutes Peeta respirait de plus en plus fort

\- Katniss, je ne vais pas tenir bien longtemps, réussit il péniblement à me dire, si tu veux arrêter je comprendrais

Comme je ne comprenais pas exactement ce qu'il voulait dire et que j'étais excitée par ce que j'étais en train de lui faire je me dis qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que je m'arrête et je n'en avais aucune envie

Puis quelques instants plus tard je sentis le corps de Peeta se contracter tandis qu'il me faisait prisonnière contre ses lèvres et je sentie un liquide chaud dans ma main.

\- Excuses moi, je, je n'ai pas réussi à me retenir

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il tenais tant à s'excuser d'avoir eu lui aussi un orgasme, il n'y avait rien de dégoutant la dedans, cela faisait partie de lui

\- Tais toi, je suis heureuse alors ne gâche pas tout avec des excuses inutiles

Puis je me levai pour aller me laver les mains.

En revenant Peeta m'attrapa vivement pour m'attirer à lui en m'embrassant

\- Je suis tellement heureux de découvrir tout ça avec toi, de te découvrir toi et d'être le seul à te connaître comme ça

\- Je ressens la même chose que toi

Après quoi il nous fallut peut de temps pour sombrer dans un profond sommeil dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 :**

Quand je me réveillais le lendemain matin j'étais seule dans le lit et je n'entendais pas de bruits dans la maison.

Je me leva et descendis. Je trouvai un mot de Peeta dans la cuisine m'indiquant qu'il était dans son atelier et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que je m'empêche de le rejoindre si l'envie m'en prenait, ce que je fis.

C'est curieux comme le fait de devenir intime comme cela avec quelqu'un, avec lui pouvait me donner envie encore plus d'être en sa présence. Je n'avais jamais vraiment ressentie le besoin d'être en présence que quelqu'un comme ça.

Quand j'arriva dans l'atelier je le trouvais en train de barbouiller une énième toile, et je fus contente de voir que celle ci semblait transcrire une forme d'apaisement.

Jusqu'ici les toiles de Peeta lui servaient principalement d'exutoire pour ses cauchemars ou pour se rappeler d'un souvenir abimé par les tortures du Capitole. Au lieu de quoi celle ci représentait la nature, paisible, au levé du jour comme si métaphoriquement parlant cela signifiait que la nuit se levait sur la vie de Peeta.

Je m'approcha de lui et le pris dans mes bras. Il s'arrêta immédiatement de peindre pour m'embrasser.

\- Tu as bien dormi lui demandais je ?

\- Oui et cela faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé. Tu ne m'aurais pas donné de sirop à tout hasard ? me demanda t'il d'humeur visiblement taquine

Je lui répondis par un autre baiser.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de toi aujourd'hui lui dis je. Je voudrais que tu m'aides à ranger ma maison pour accueillir Johanna Annie et Finn.

Je me disais que de toutes façons je n'y retournerais pas y habiter et qu'elle pourrait être dédiée aux amis qui viendraient nous rendre visite, pour qu'ils aient leur autonomie.

\- Et pourrais je me permettre de faire une suggestion ? me demanda t'il prudemment ?

\- Je t'écoutes lui dis je debout devant lui en lui caressant les cheveux

\- Et bien, je me disais, que puisque tu ne veux plus du tout habiter là bas, tu pourrais peut être finir d'amener tes affaires ici, je veux dire définitivement ?

\- Tu es en train de me demander d'habiter avec toi Peeta ?

\- C'est à peu près ça, mais si tu veux tu gardes ta chambre comme ça pas de pression inutile, dit il l'air un peu inquiet ?

\- Peeta, ça va lui dis je. Je veux dire, je vis déjà pour ainsi dire ici depuis des semaines maintenant, et tu sais que je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en aller, du moins pas sans toi. Il n'y a aucune pression, et pour une fois dans ma vie mettre des mots dessus ne me fait pas partir à reculons. Donc oui je veux bien finir d'apporter mes affaires chez toi.

Il n'ajouta rien si ce n'est un grand sourire et il me prit la main et nous partîmes donc en direction de ma maison.

Je commença par regrouper ce que je voulais emporter mais à vrai dire, comme je ne suis pas spécialement matérialiste, je n'avais pas besoin de grand chose de plus que ce qui était déjà chez Peeta.

Puis nous entreprîmes de faire un grand nettoyage pour enlever la poussière qui s'était accumulée, d'aérer la maison et de re décorer sommairement de manière à donner une atmosphère quelque peu chaleureuse où les gens pourraient se sentir bien. C'est Peeta qui menait la danse à ce sujet, car la décoration ou l'aménagement n'était pas vraiment un concept que je maitrisais.

Après trois heures d'activités intenses nous décidâmes que nous avions accompli notre mission et j'avoue que d'avoir fait cela ensemble ne m'avais pas parut trop pénible et que j'en étais presque à me sentir plus à l'aise dedans avec le réaménagement effectué par Peeta.

Il y a une pièce cependant que nous n'avions pas touchée, la chambre de Prim. Peeta n'avais même pas essayé de m'en parler. J'avais simplement verrouillé la chambre à clef sans ne rien toucher à l'intérieur et pour éviter toute intrusion.

Je n'étais absolument pas prête à m'occuper de cette pièce.

Nous rentrâmes chez Peeta (je n'arrivais pas encore à concevoir un « chez nous ») avec les dernières affaire que j'avais décider de prendre.

\- Tu veux qu'on les range ensemble me demanda t'il ?

\- Je pense qu'on a assez fait de rangement pour l'instant lui dis je en posant le tout dans le salon. Je crois que pour l'instant j'ai besoin d'un rafraichissement et aussi d'une bonne douche.

\- Je crois que j'aimerais beaucoup prendre une douche avec toi me dit il en baissant les yeux.


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 :**

Celle là je ne m'y attendais pas. Je me figea ayant subitement une peur panique qui me prenait aux tripes…le fait que Peeta me vois nue et à la lumière. Non non je n'étais pas prête pour ça, de plus il savait que la nudité me gênait et je savais que ce n'était pas son cas. Dès nos premiers jeux, il n'avait absolument pas manifesté la moindre gène quand j'ai entrepris de le laver près du ruisseau.

Il du comprendre mon malaise car il s'approcha de moi plein d'hésitation et m'attrapa la main

\- Oh pardon Katniss, je suis un idiot, je ne voulais pas te brusquer, c'était juste une idée tu sais.

\- Je ne suis pas prête à ce que…

\- Non je sais je veux y aller en douceur moi aussi me dit t'il en me caressant la main

\- C'est juste le fait que tu me vois en pleine lumière, je ne peux pas encore

Il sembla réfléchir à ce que je venais de lui dire un instant

\- Ce n'est que le fait de la lumière qui te gène, ou il y a autre chose

\- Non principalement la lumière

\- Donc tu n'aurais pas de problème à te retrouver nue avec moi dans la douche, s'il n'y avait pas de lumière ?

Je réfléchie un instant au sens de sa question

\- Vu ce que nous avons fait hier, même si nous avions encore nos sous vêtement, je crois que non je n'aurais pas de problème avec ça.

\- Viens ! me dit il en m'entrainant dans les escaliers en direction de la salle de bain

Voilà ce que je te propose, on prend une douche ensemble, mais dans le noir.

Je considéra sa question un instant, je pensa évidemment qu'on risquerais de se faire mal, sans parler du fait que Peeta pourrait glisser avec sa jambe artificielle, mais son idée ne semblait pas si inintéressante.

\- Tu sais qu'on coure à la catastrophe et qu'on pourrait se faire mal ?

\- Je n'ai pas prévu de faire des acrobaties particulières dans cette douche tu sais ?

Il me regardait avec malice et je plissa les yeux en le regardant d'un air de dire : tu te crois malin ?

Puis je lui pris la main pour l'entrainer avec moi dans la salle de bain.

Je mis l'eau de la douche en route pour qu'elle soit à bonne température, tandis qu'il attrapait nos serviettes de bain pour les mettre à proximité de la sortie.

\- A partir de là lui dis je ça sera à l'aveugle et j'éteignis la lumière

Nous nous déshabillâmes puis je rentrais rapidement dans la cabine, suivie quelques instant après par Peeta qui referma celle ci.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit ci ce n'est celui de l'eau qui s'écoulait du pommeau de douche.

Quelques secondes passèrent et je sentie les mains de Peeta me chercher, puis il me rejoignis et nous nous priment dans les bras, laissant l'eau chaude couler sur nos corps.

Je ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre que cette situation semblait beaucoup plaire à Peeta,…

\- Je peux te savonner me demanda t'il prudemment ?

Je lui fis comprendre que oui en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il se pencha pour attraper le savon et entrepris très doucement de badigeonner mon corps comme s'il était en train de peindre une toile.

Je me laissais faire en silence, essayant de me détendre afin d'apprécier au mieux les caresses qu'il était en train me prodiguer. Pas un seul centimètre carré de ma peau hormis mon intimité ne lui échappèrent et je trouvais cela très très agréable.

Quand il eu terminé, je lui pris le savon des mains afin de reproduire sur lui ce qu'il venait de me faire.

Je le sentais se détendre au contact de mes mains passant sur son corps et je pu encore plus le découvrir.

Le fait de ne pas avoir de lumière décuplait mon sens du touché et les sensations que j'avais ressentie lorsque il s'appliquait à me savonner n'avaient rien avoir au niveau de l'intensité avec celle de la veille.

Je n'oubliais moi non plus aucune partie de son corps.

Une fois terminé, nous nous rinçâmes et il me repris dans ses bras et commença à m'embrasser. Je sentais ses mains sur le creux de mes reins et il m'attira complément contre lui. Il re commença a explorer mon dos, puis redescendit vers mes fesses qu'il caressa un petit moment, et remonta de nouveau vers mes hanches en passant par mon ventre en direction de ma poitrine.

Lorsque ses mains se déposèrent sur mes seins je laisser échapper un minuscule gémissement, et je continuais de l'embrasser.

Je sentais que tout cela l'excitait car son entre jambe se fit de plus en plus dur contre moi.

Je laissais moi aussi aller mes mains sur son corps, et je ne pu qu'apprécier d'avantage ce contact maintenant que je n'avais plus le savon en main. Il était ferme et musclé et même en passant mes doigts sur ses cicatrices que je détaillais une à une comme si je lisais un livre en braille, je ne pu qu'en arriver à la conclusion que je le trouvais parfait.

Il entrepris de fausser compagnie à ma poitrine pour s'aventurer bien plus au sud.

Lui aussi me faisait beaucoup d'effet et lorsque ses doigts atteignirent ma féminité la chaleur s'était de nouveau emparée de mon corps tout entier.

Il n' y avait plus de barrière de tissus entre nous et je dois bien avouer que c'était beaucoup plus agréable comme cela.

L'eau chaude et l'intérieur de la cabine de douche nous maintenaient dans un cocoon que je n'avais aucune envie de quitter à cet instant.

J'eu l'irrésistible envie à mon tour de repartir à la découverte de cette partie de Peeta qui ne m'était plus tout à fait inconnue depuis hier soir et qui ne semblait pas s'assagir depuis toute à l'heure.

Tandis que nous nous caressions tendrement l'un est l'autre nous procurant beaucoup de plaisir car nous devions surement être un peu moins maladroits que la veille, nous nous embrassions avec de plus en plus de fougue et nous laissions même aller a des vocalises gutturales que nous n'avions peut être pas osées exprimer la veille.

De sa main libre Peeta s'agrippait et pétrissait de plus en plus ma hanche me gardant le plus possible contre lui tandis que je maintenais fermement un main dans son dos y plantant mes ongles qui bien que cours finiraient par laisser une marque de plus – bien que temporaire – dans sa chaire.

Il me fit reculer jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve contre le mur de la douche mais en prenant soin au passage de réorienter le jet d'eau sur nous, puis je sentie sa main active continuer sa descente un petit peu plus jusqu'à sentir l'un de ses doigts s'aventurer très lentement en moi.

Il resta un instant sans bouger tandis que je m'habituais à cette nouvelle présence et que je sente de nouvelles émotions s'emparer de moi.

Puis toujours délicatement et en continuant avec son pouce ses caresses sur ma zone de plaisir, il fit de lent va et vient en moi, tandis que je lui répondait en resserrant délicatement ma prise autour de lui. Cela nous fit gémir tous les deux contre les lèvres l'un de l'autre. Sa langue dans ma bouche ne faisait que m'exciter d'avantage tandis qu'il accentuait sa douce torture.

Je ne saurais décrire les sensations éprouvées tandis qu'il me stimulais extérieurement et intérieurement, et après tout en avais je envie ? Non je voulais simplement ressentir et me laisser aller entre ses mains.

Quand au bout de plusieurs minutes nos bruits se faisaient de plus en plus forts, nous nous laissions aller en même temps submergés par le plaisir et emplis de sensations de plénitude et de sérénité jamais éprouvée jusqu'alors.

Il pris mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa une tendresse infinie et me serra contre lui.

\- Il va falloir quitter cette douche lui dis en déposant quelques baisers sur son torse

\- Je crois que je n'aurais plus jamais envie de quitter cette douche me dit il et je sentais qu'il souriait en disant cela.

Finalement j'avais bien fait de me laisser une fois de plus guider par Peeta qui avait su trouver un compromis parfait vis à vis de mon problème de nudité.

Après quoi la fin de la journée arriva, nous dinâmes tranquillement en emportant des plateaux dehors pour profiter du beau temps et nous partîmes nous coucher.


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 :**

Le train de Johanna arriva en gare et je la vis descendre du train s'agaçant après sa grosse valise qui ne semblait pas coopérer face à l'empressement qu'elle mettait à descendre du train.

\- Salut ma belle me dit elle avec un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre tandis que nous nous prenions dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

\- Tu as fais bon voyage ?

\- C'était d'un ennui mortel dit elle heureusement que le serveur au wagon bar avait de jolies fesses.

Où est Peeta me demanda t'elle ?

\- Il est en ville il supervise les travaux en cours pour sa nouvelle boulangerie

\- Parfait tu vas être à moi pendant les prochaines heures pour que je puisse te cuisiner dit elle avec un air sadique

Arrivées à la « maison d'amis » je l'aidai à s'installer dans mon ancienne chambre, puis nous nous rendîmes chez Peeta…et moi.

Je préparai du thé allâmes nous installer dans le jardin.

Elle me parla de sa vie dans le sept, comment ils re construisaient les infrastructures, comment ils se reconstruisaient eux mêmes.

Je lui racontai à mon tour comment le douze faisait de même et lui parlai du projet de Peeta et de l'idée d'y inclure également Haymitch ce qui l'a fit beaucoup rire.

Finalement nous discutâmes comme cela durant deux heures au moins – surement une éternité pour elle – avant qu'elle n'entra dans le vif du sujet.

\- Bon alors ! As tu suivi mes conseils ?

\- Jo …

\- Non non non ! Je ne te laisserais pas t'en tirer comme ça. Aller Katniss j'ai besoin de vivre une belle histoire d'amour et de sexe par procuration je m'ennuie tellement à ce niveau là chez moi. D'ailleurs j'envisage sérieusement d'entreprendre un tour de Panem pour découvrir le pays et ses…habitants me dit elle avec un regard désespéré.

\- Mais tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas mon genre de parler de moi…surtout comme ça.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à répondre à mes questions dans ce cas !

Alors par où commencer ? Je vais être douce avec toi, parce que tu es tellement innocente je ne voudrais pas blesser ta vertu.

\- Ma vertu et moi allons bien ! Peeta va très bien lui aussi. Nous, enfin tout va bien

\- Palpitant…Peeta aussi palpite quand il te voit?

\- Jo !

\- Rohh pardon pardon…ce que tu peux être prude ! Bon alors vous avez un peu avancé ?

\- Oui on peut dire ça. On y va en douceur

\- Dis moi par pitié que vous n'avez pas fait que des bisous chastes

\- Non on peut dire qu'on a dépassé ce stade lui dis je avec un sourire mi amusé mi gêné.

\- Tu aiguises ma curiosité la fille du feu !

\- Disons que nous n'avons pas encore, enfin tu sais, mais que Peeta a su me faire découvrir des sensations fortes que je ne connaissais pas.

\- Et toi tu lui en as donné des sensations fortes ? Alors il est comment ?

\- Comment c'est à dire ?

\- Il est bien bâtit ? j'ai toujours été persuadée qu'il l'était vu sa carrure.

Cette fille est incorrigible…désespérante, mais elle est la seule qui arrive à me faire parler de ça et avec qui je peux en parler.

Et ça me fait mal de l'admettre mais ça me fait du bien de pouvoir en parler avec quelqu'un.

\- Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas de point de comparaison. Mais en le touchant, c'est la sensation que j'en ai eu dis je en rougissant comme une pivoine.

\- Tout ça me donne faim dit elle en se léchant les lèvres

\- Ouais b'en je vais te chercher une miche de pain si ça peut te calmer dis je en rigolant.

Je ne suis pas à proprement parlé jalouse de Johanna, elle est beaucoup plus libérée que moi c'est certain et je pense que ça doit plaire à beaucoup de garçons. Et je repense à son sketch dans l'ascenseur, Peeta n'avait pas semblé insensible…

Avec toutes mes cicatrices, je ne devais pas être une vraie source d'inspiration pour lui, j'avais du mal à me dire qu'il pouvait me désirer, ça me faisait peur.

\- Bon et la prochaine étape ?

\- Désolée de te décevoir Jo, mais je ne planifie pas ce genre de choses. On a pris une douche ensemble hier, c'était …très agréable.

\- Comment tu t'y prends pour lui donner du plaisir ?

\- Heu…je…mais pourquoi il faut que tu poses ce genre de questions ?

\- Réponds !

\- Je ne sais pas moi, je le caresse voilà

\- Parfait alors mon prochain conseil pour toi fille du feu : utilise ta bouche

\- Ma bouche ? b'en je l'utilise puisque je l'embrasse

\- Dieu que tu peux être naïve…tu es sure que tu l'utilises partout ta bouche ?

\- Oh ! je re deviens cramoisie

\- Tu me remercieras ! Et ça serait bien d'ailleurs qu'il pense à faire de même avec la sienne de bouche ! Bon aller j'aimerais aller saluer ce vieil ivrogne d'Haymitch, je suis certaine qu'il doit avec de bonnes bouteilles qui trainent quelque par là et j'ai besoin d'un bon verre. Tu viens ?

En disant cela elle m'attrapa par le bras ce qui ne me laissait pas le temps de répliquer à sa dernière phrase.

Nous allâmes donc chez Haymitch. Celui ci était réveillé pour une fois et pas ivre mort. Il donnait le bain à ses oies.

Il avait l'air content de revoir Johanna et cela semblait réciproque. Haymitch sembla ravi d'avoir enfin quelqu'un avec qui partager un verre.

Il m'en proposa un à moi aussi et chose rare, voir inédite, je décida d'accepter.

Un verre, deux puis trois nous rigolions tous les trois à écouter Johanna se plaindre de sa vie ennuyeuse du sept et surtout nous raconter ses veines tentatives de séduction sur tout ce qui était du genre masculin, voir féminin tellement son désespoir semblait grand.

Oh ce n'est pas qu'elle n'avait pas de succès. C'est simplement qu'elle épuisa rapidement les ressources du secteur. Et comme elle n'était pas du genre à vouloir véritablement se poser avec quelqu'un ça n'aidait pas.

Je sentais l'alcool me monter un peu à la tête mais je me sentais bien. C'est fou ce pouvoir qu'à l'alcool pour faire baisser la garde et délier les langues.

\- Haymitch, tu savais que ta petite protégée est en train de se dévergonder ? dit elle

\- C'est pas trop top répliqua celui ci

\- Je suis là je vous signale. Puis je suis majeure et je fais ce que je veux

\- Comme tripoter le gros sexe de Peeta dit Johanna avec un air salace sur le visage

\- Haymitch, où rangez vous vos couteaux que je règle son compte à Johanna, ça passera inaperçu j'en suis certaine

\- On ne verse pas le sang dans ma maison, on boit et c'est tout ! Et on peut câliner les oies aussi

\- Haymitch ne me dit pas que tu entretiens une relation sexuelle avec ces pauvres bêtes quand même

\- Non Johanna, je te rassures je ne leur fait rien

\- Donc il n'y a que Katniss qui a une vie sexuelle on dirait – répliqua Johanna en faisant la moue

\- Ouaip répondis je en souriant bêtement et buvant une gorgée et c'est…agréable

\- Ca doit être plus qu'agréable vu le bouquant que vous faisiez hier répliqua Haymitch et je faillis m'étouffer en avalant de travers

\- Pardon ? dis je ? parce que vous nous avez entendu ?

\- Oh je m'en serais bien passé. Je suis venu vous voir hier je voulais parler avec Peeta de son projet, vous ne répondiez pas alors je suis entré…et aussi vite re sorti.

\- Sorti d'où ? Demanda Peeta que je n'avais pas vu arriver

\- De chez vous ! Répondit Haymitch

\- Vous êtes passé à la maison ? répondis naïvement Peeta qui ne semblait pas avoir entendu le début de la conversation et qui s'asseyait avec nous et me déposait un baiser sur la tête.

Quand ça ?

Je ne savais plus ou me mettre.

\- Hier en fin d'après midi..

\- Ha…répondu Peeta en me jetant un regard un peu gêné

\- Il paraît que les douches avec Katniss sont torrides ces temps ci balança Johanna hilare

\- Ca me fait aussi plaisir de te revoir Jo répondit Peeta sans relever la phrase de Johanna

\- Oh mais moi aussi…Grand Peeta dit elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil

\- Bon je crois que Jo a assez bu, répliquais je en la fusillant du regard

\- Oh non non je vais très bien je t'assure.

Tu veux un verre Peet ? dit elle en lui en tendant un

\- Oui merci.

Alors Haymitch vous étiez passé me dire que vous acceptiez ma proposition ? Demanda Peeta

\- Oulha Gamin, pas si vite ! L'idée fait son chemin et j'étais venu te poser des questions mais ça pourra attendre. On aura qu'à aller en ville demain et tu me montreras comment ça avance.

\- Haymitch, vous accepteriez de sortir de votre grotte ? Lui demanda Peeta d'un air taquin

\- Méfies toi Gamin…Je n'ai pas encore dit oui je te signale…mais Katniss apparemment elle l'a fait

\- Ahhh et comment avancent les travaux demandais je à Peeta pour changer de sujet

Peeta ne se fit pas prier pour raconter l'évolution de la re construction de la boulangerie. Les cloisons séparant les deux boutiques avaient été abattues, le toit commençait à être re bâtit et les gravats n'allaient pas tarder à être évacué, après quoi ils commenceraient à réaménager les pièces et re faire le sol…

Nous finîmes tous les quatre et quelques bouteilles par retourner chez Peeta pour manger ensemble et faire des parties de cartes entre deux histoires complément folles de Johanna.

Nous étions bien, de vieux amis rigolant ensemble, la guerre et les morts semblaient loin et quelque part cela faisait du bien de sortir de ce quotidien pesant et de se retrouver ensemble sans ruminer le passé. Il faut dire qu'avec Johanna il est difficile de s'ennuyer.

Puis Celle ci annonça qu'elle voulait aller se coucher, il devait bien être une heure du matin et Haymitch la raccompagna.

Un fois seuls avec Peeta et un peu éméchés, nous rangeâmes le salon et la cuisine avant de monter nous coucher.

\- Je ne sais pas combien de temps va rester Johanna mais avec un rythme comme ça tous les jours sans compter ses phrases chocs…elle aura ma peau.

Peeta se contenta de rigoler puis fini quand même par me demander

\- Tu lui as raconté pour la douche ?

Je devins de nouveau rouge.

\- Elle m'y a forcé…tu la connais

\- Je te connais surtout pour savoir que ce n'est pas ton genre de te confier sur toi

\- Tu ne pratiques pas assez Johanna pour savoir combien elle peut être persuasive. Et puis dans un sens ça fait du bien de pouvoir en parler avec quelqu'un

\- Tu m'as moi pour en parler

\- Mais ce n'est pas pareil…

\- Tu lui as raconté quoi d'autre demanda t'il en mettant ses bras sur mes épaules autour et me regardant avec amusement ?

\- Oh heu pas grand chose…dis je en baissant les yeux…que tu étais bien bâtit peut être

Peeta avait un grand sourire

\- Roh la la vous les garçons y'a que ça qui comptent pour vous, la taille

\- Non mais je t'avoue que je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu penses ça de moi et ça me plait avoua t'il

\- Parce que toi aussi tu penses que je suis prude ? Tu dois t'ennuyer avec moi je ne suis pas aussi libre que Jo

\- Mais ça n'a rien avoir. Et puis je n'ai pas du tout envie que tu sois comme Jo, je t'aime telle que tu es et je t'assure que tu n'es pas prude comme tu dis

\- Si ça à avoir parce que je ne te laisse pas me voire nue, ou que je ne te fais pas des choses plus extravagantes

\- Katniss, je vais à ton rythme, nous allons à notre rythme et ça me va très bien comme ça. Tu ne t'es pas dit que moi aussi j'avais envie que ça aille doucement entre nous ? Avec ce que l'on a vécu je veux pouvoir profiter de chaque instant pour les savourer.

Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de choses extravagantes ?

\- C'est Jo elle…elle me donne des conseils et elle m'a dit que je pourrais te faire des choses..avec ma bouche

\- Oh…je vois. Mais Jo se trompe peut être, elle ne me connais pas. Peut être que j'ai surtout envie que tu fasses ce que tu as envie quand tu en as envie. Si tu as envie de me faire des choses comme tu dis avec ta bouche je serais plus que consentant. Si ce n'est pas le cas ce n'est pas grave.

\- Et elle m'a dit que toi aussi tu pourrais me faire des choses avec ta bouche

Décidément l'alcool avait sur moi l'effet d'un sérum de vérité

\- Je pourrais répondit Peeta me regardant dans les yeux avec un air indéfinissable…tu en aurais envie ?

\- Je..peut être bien oui …

\- D'accord j'y penserais me répondit il simplement en me faisant un baiser sur le front

On se met au lit maintenant ? demanda t'il

Et d'un coup je me sentie …frustrée…oui c'était bien le mot…frustrée. Je l'avais été dans la grotte et sur la plage, mais en même temps les conditions étaient…comment dire particulières…après tout on pouvait mourir d'un instant à l'autre et nous avions des choses plus urgentes à gérer. Mais là, nous n'étions que tous les deux, en sécurité, dans la chambre…non Peeta n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça cette fois !

Je le rattrapais vivement par le bras alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain pour se changer et je le ramenais contre moi pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Comme si je ne l'avais pas embrassé depuis des jours.

Puis sans me détacher de lui je commençais à lui enlever son tee shirt sans et à l'entrainer vers moi vers le lit.

Je sentais lui aussi que je lui avais manqué et il me rendait mes baisers avec passion en agrippant ma taille.

Il nous fit basculer sur le lit et me fit remonter vers le haut. Il était sur moi mais il faisait en sorte de ne pas m'écraser.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour m'enlever prestement mon haut et commença à m'embrasser dans le cou, puis descendit vers mes seins qu'il commença à torturer avec sa langue et ses lèvres. Je me tortillais sous lui sentant la chaleur que j'aimais tant m'envahir, tandis que je me sentais de plus en plus humide à mesure que je subissais les assauts de sa langue sur mes tétons et que ses mains se baladaient partout sur mon corps.

J'en eu rapidement assez de sentir ses vêtements sous mes mains, j'avais un besoin irrépressible de le toucher de sentir sa peau contre la mienne. Je commençai à tirer sur son pantalon vers le bas pour lui faire comprendre de l'enlever. Il se redressa, enleva très rapidement, pantalon, caleçon, chaussettes et revint vers moi pour m'enlever à mon tour le reste de mes vêtements…tous mes vêtements.

Puis d'un coup je réalisa qu'il n'avait pas éteint la lumière, car je pouvais le contempler complétement nu pour la première fois…je n'avais pas menti à Johanna sur ce qui m'avait sembler percevoir de son anatomie et je rougis à cette pensée.

Puis je réalisai que si je pouvais le voir comme ça alors lui aussi me voyait et cela me fit paniquer.

\- Peeta, dis je, la lumière…

\- Sshhh me fit il en venant sur moi et me regardant droit dans les yeux en passant une main dans mes cheveux. J'ai envie de te voir, tu es tellement belle

Et je ne sais pas si c'est l'alcool ou ses paroles ou bien les deux mais je n'objectai pas et il m'embrassa de nouveau avec force et je m'agrippai de nouveau à lui de toutes mes forces.

C'était tellement bon de le sentir comme ça contre moi, de sentir nos deux corps nus l'un contre l'autre cette proximité que je n'ai partagé avec personne d'autre dans ma vie qu'avec lui et tandis que je prenais pleinement conscience de ça je constatais que je l'aimais vraiment, profondément et depuis si longtemps que ça faisait mal tellement cette sensation est puissante.

Il abandonna de nouveau mes lèvres pour repartir explorer mon corps en alternant baisers et coups de langues un peu partout, et petit à petit je le voyais s'éloigner de mon visage et il descendit vers le bas de mon corps et avant que je ne comprenne qu'il était en train d'appliquer à la lettre les conseils de Johanna sa langue entra en contact avec mon intimité. Mon corps se cabra à ce contact tandis que je m'accrochais au premier morceau de lui qui me passait sous la main, ses cheveux.

Il m'embrassait, me léchait tour à tour de manière très consciencieuse, alternant douceur avec ses lèvres et rapidité avec sa langue. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de gémir et découvrait encore de nouvelles sensations alors que pourtant Peeta avait déjà investigué cette zone, mais pas de la même manière.

Je m'accrochais aux draps, mes jambes se tendaient puis se détendaient à mesure que le plaisir montait. Tandis qu'il continuait une de ses mains remonta sur ma poitrine pour caresser l'un de mes seins et mon corps décolla un peu plus.

Des cercles, il faisait des cercles avec sa langues sur ma zone sensible et le plaisir montait tellement que j'ai un instant pensé que je n'allais pas survivre à tout ce qu'il était en train de me faire. Puis je la sentie de nouveau, cette explosion brutale, cette décharge qui partait de mon intimité pour se diffuser dans tout mon corps me faisant un instant convulser puis l'instant d'après tout mon corps se relâchait tendis que ma main libérait aussi la chevelure de Peeta, qui remontât en continuant de déposer des baisers très tendres sur mon corps jusqu'à revenir vers ma bouche.

Il s'allongea sur moi prenant soin de nouveau de ne pas m'écraser et mis sa tête dans mon coup tandis que je le serrais fort dans mes bras.

Nous restâmes comme cela de longues minutes sans rien dire, tandis que je reprenais tranquillement mon souffle et mes esprits.

Je sentais cependant que Peeta de son côté ne se détendait pas vraiment pour ainsi dire.

Alors doucement j'entrepris de le retourner et de me mettre sur lui.

Il me regardait avec ses yeux bleus d'un regard plein de tendresse et de désir. J'étais à califourchon sur lui et je pouvais le sentir contre mon intimité encore sensible. J'avais le haut du corps collé contre son torse et je l'embrassait et le caressait doucement en commençant à onduler mon bassin. Je le senti gémir contre mes lèvres et raffermir sa prise autour de mes hanches.

Puis je libérai une de mes mains en direction de l'interrupteur, J'avais besoin de retrouver l'obscurité pour ce que je m'apprêtais à faire à Peeta.

Il sembla vouloir m'arrêter un instant puis me laissa faire.

Une fois dans le noir, je retrouvais ces sensations ressenties dans la douche. Je continuais d'onduler mon bassin et il suivait imperceptiblement le petit rythme que j'avais mis en place.

Puis je commençai à descendre et à embrasser son torse tandis que d'une main j'allai à la rencontre de son membre pour le caresser délicatement ce qui le fit tressaillir. Je le sentis s'enfoncer dans le matelas pour se laisser aller à savourer mes gestes. Je continuai à faire descendre mes lèvres sur son ventre tout en faisant de lents vas et vient avec ma main qui entourait sa virilité.

Je n'avais pas peur, pas pour moi, je voulais surtout être sure de faire les choses bien pour lui comme il l'avait fait pour moi quelques instants au paravent.

Puis mes lèvres vinrent à la rencontre de sa virilité. D'abord timides, je l'embrassais sur toute sa longueur, ne sachant pas comment me lancer véritablement, mais le peut que je faisais visiblement avait l'air de le contenter vu les grognements sourds qui sortaient de sa bouche.

Puis je laissa aller ma langue à sur lui tout en continuant les lents va et vient avec ma main. Moi aussi je me mis à jouer avec ma langue et mes lèvres sur lui comme il l'avait fait sur moi.

Ses mains me cherchaient pour me sentir sans doute, me toucher surement. Son souffle se faisait de plus en plus saccadé et je savais que j'étais près du but.

Une fois encore il ne pu s'empêcher de me prévenir qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps et que si je préférais arrêter je n'hésites pas à le faire.

Je ne tiens pas compte de son « avertissement » décidant qu'après tout une fois encore il n'y avait rien de sale là dedans et qu'il ne s'agissait que de lui, de son corps et je trouvais cela tellement excitant de le toucher comme cela et de le sentir dans ma bouche.

Quand il atteint la jouissance il poussa un gémissement sourd, presque un râle, jamais encore je ne l'avais entendu comme ça durant ce moment si intime.

Je ne dirais pas que j'ai par contre vraiment apprécié la sensation de ce liquide dans ma bouche, mais j'avais eu envie de l'amener à l'extase de cette manière.

Je m'éclipsai un court instant dans la salle de bain avant de revenir me blottir dans ses bras qui m'emprisonnèrent instantanément.

Nous ne parlâmes pas, nous restâmes simplement nus l'un contre l'autre nous caressant les bras, le dos, les cheveux, jusqu'à sombrer dans le sommeil, pour ma part je crois m'être endormie en souriant.


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 :**

La fin de la semaine arriva vite et avec elle Annie et Finn.

Nous allâmes tous les quatre les accueillir comme il se doit, et Haymitch ne râla pas à l'idée de marcher un peu cette fois.

Tandis que nous attendions sur le quai alors que le train venait de s'arrêter er que les passagers commençaient à en descendre, je ne compris pas immédiatement qui était cette troisième personne avec Annie et Finn. Une femme blonde…ma mère.

Je portai mes mains à ma bouche, soufflée et Peeta passa son bras autour de mes épaules pour m'attirer à lui et s'approcha de mon oreille

\- Surprise chuchota t'il doucement

Les larmes commencèrent à me piquer les yeux. Elle l'avait fait, elle avait accepter de revenir, pour combien de temps je ne sais pas, mais elle était là elle s'avançait vers nous.

Je n'étais pas du genre effusions sentimentales, pas en public, du moins plus depuis que je n'étais plus poursuivie par des caméras, et je gardais à l'intérieur de moi tous les sentiments qui m'assaillaient alors.

Je n'étais pas comme Johanna qui faisait des grands « youhous » en agitant les bras pour leur faire signe.

Annie portait le petit Finn dans ses bras tandis que ma mère trainais les bagages, nous allions à leur rencontre pour les aider.

\- Bonjour Katniss me dit ma mère ne sachant pas trop si elle devait me sourire ou craindre une éventuelle réaction négative de ma part

Je m'approchai d'elle et je la pris dans mes bras et elle me rendit mon étreinte en me serrant fort contre elle.

Et tandis que nous nous étreignons elle me glissait à l'oreille :

\- Tu pourras remercier Peeta, il a su trouver les mots

Elle me reculait d'elle pour me regarder et me sourire me passant une main dans les cheveux d'un geste très doux et maternel.

Nous ne nous disions rien de plus car un simple regard entre nous signifiait plus que des paroles.

Je me dégageais en douceur d'elle pour saluer Annie et dire bonjour au petit Finn aux cheveux aussi blonds que ceux de son père.

Après quelques minutes d'embrassades et d'accolades chaleureuses, nous repartîmes en direction de chez nous.

Nous installâmes les trois nouveaux venus dans mon ancienne maison, ma mère décida de laisser sa chambre à Annie et de s'installer dans la quatrième chambre de la maison.

Une fois cela fait nous retournâmes chez Peeta et moi pour préparer le repas du midi et décidâmes d'installer la table dans le jardin.

J'étais à la cuisine avec ma mère tandis que les autres étaient dehors en train de prendre des rafraichissements.

\- Tu es là pour longtemps demandais je à ma mère ?

\- Pour le weekend, nous avons encore beaucoup de travail dans le quatre pour terminer l'installation de l'hôpital. C'est déjà un premier pas pour moi. Me dit elle. Ca me rassurait de pouvoir faire le voyage avec Annie.

\- C'est bien que tu sois là lui dis je.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu t'abandonner encore Katniss tu le sais. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans que je pense à toi.

\- Je sais maman, on en a déjà parlé

\- Alors comment vous allez toi et Peeta ?

\- Ca va lui dis je. J'habite en quelque sorte avec lui maintenant

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre en effet me dit elle avec un sourire. Je suis contente pour vous deux, c'est vraiment un bon garçon et je sais qu'il tien beaucoup à toi.

\- Oui moi aussi même si tu me connais, les sentiments c'est quelque chose de compliqué pour moi.

\- Oui je sais, tu tiens surement de moi pour ça. Ton père était plus comme Peeta

Nous n'ajoutions rien de plus et finassâmes de préparer le repas avant d'aller rejoindre les autres dehors.

Il faisait encore un temps magnifique et on sentais que la nature reprenais ses droits après ce qu'avait subit le douze.

Je rejoignais Peeta qui me prit dans ses bras et je lui chuchotai un merci à l'oreille et il m'embrassa simplement.

\- Ca fait plaisir de te voir Lize lança Haymitch à ma mère

\- Pareillement lui répondit elle tu as l'air d'aller bien

\- Oh je pourrais aller mieux si je n'étais pas constamment harcelé par ces deux là Dit il en nous désignant Peeta et moi. D'ailleurs tu vas pouvoir en profiter pour ré expliquer à ta fille comment bien se comporter avec autrui et surtout comment réveiller les gens avec respect. C'est une vraie sauvage ta fille. Lui dit il

Tous rigolèrent et je souris à Haymitch en lui répondant :

\- Pourtant je m'applique à être celle que vous attendez que je sois Haymitch, pleine de fougue et de passion

\- Oui b'en gardes cette fougue et cette passion pour Peeta

\- Bien sur ces bonnes paroles, dit Peeta, si nous portions un toast à ces retrouvailles.

Nous levèrent tous nos verres et trinquâmes en silence pensant certainement aux absents, temporaires ou permanents.

Et tandis que les garçons discutaient de la « boulangerie » quoi que vu le projet en cours je ne sais pas si on pouvait l'appeler comme ça, je regardais Annie et son fils. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son père. Je pensai alors que cela devait être une consolation douce amère pour elle. Elle avait une partie de Finnick qui vivait à travers cet enfant sans avoir l'homme qu'elle aimait à ses côtés.

Je me demandai également comme elle lui expliquerait la guerre et la mort de son père quand il commencera à poser des questions.

\- Comment vas tu ? lui demandais je

\- Ce n'est pas facile tous les jours, mais Finn est là pour me rappeler de m'accrocher. Il n'a pas demandé à venir au monde alors je dois trouver en moi l'énergie de me battre pour lui et lui offrir la vie qu'il mérite.

\- Je t'admire tu sais lui dis je. Je ne serais jamais capable de mettre un enfant au monde sachant que je ne suis pas capable moi même de prendre soin de moi.

\- Tu sais dans un sens il est tellement innocent et ne se rend pas compte de ce qui s'est passé mais il me donne une telle énergie sans s'en rendre compte. C'est comme ça les enfants ça te fait aller de l'avant même si tu ne t'en sent pas capable.

Tu verras qu'un jour le désire d'en avoir s'imposera à toi, mais tu es trop jeune pour le voir.

\- Je ne pense pas

\- Tu es un égoïstes Katniss me dit alors Johanna mais sa méchanceté, simplement avec de la tristesse dans sa voix. Pense à celles que la guerre a tellement détruites et qui ne pourront jamais en avoir.

Nous la regardions toutes avec interrogation

\- Et oui cela a été le dernier cadeau de Snow pour moi…dit elle avec amertume en buvant une gorgée. Tu comprends pourquoi je ne veux pas me poser avec qui que ce soit…

\- Je suis désolée Jo lui dis, le pensant sincèrement.

\- Ne le sois pas, ce n'est pas toi qui m'a fait ça. Mais par contre toi tu dois vivre à fond pour toutes celles qu'il a brisé. C'est ton lot ma grande.

\- Il faudrait déjà que je trouve quel sens donner à ma vie et quoi en faire

Je ne suis pas comme Peeta, je n'ai pas de talent particulier

\- A part celui de faire en sorte que tout un pays te suive dans une rébellion ajouta Johanna d'un air de défis

\- Je l'ai fait malgré moi et je n'ai jamais cherché cela, je voulais juste survivre.

\- Mais le fait est que nous t'avons tous suivi. Et maintenant quoi tu comptes vivre à la campagne et cocooner Haymitch et Peeta ? dit Johanna.

\- Tu sais Katniss, dit ma mère qui observait le ping pong avec Johanna depuis toute à l'heure, tu te trompes. Tu as des talents. Celui de t'occuper des autres de te dévouer pour eux à t'en oublier toi même.

\- Peut être mais à quoi cela pourrait il bien me servir. Et puis je ne veux surtout plus être sur le devant de la scène. Répondis je

\- Rien ne t'empêche cependant d'œuvrer en coulisse. Il y a surement des gens qui auraient besoin que tu leur transmette des choses, tu as une aura particulière et c'est surement ça ton talent. rajouta Annie.

Je ne répondis rien réfléchissant aux paroles d'Annie et de ma mère. Je ne voyais pas bien ce qui pourrait ressortir de ces mots un fois ceux ci digérés. Peut être avaient elles raison. Peut être que je pouvais aider. Mais j'estimais avoir suffisamment donner de ma personne depuis la première moisson et j'estimais avoir mérité la paix et l'anonymat auxquels j'aspirai.

La vie dans le douze, la mort de mon père, les Hunger Games m'avaient volé mon innocence et mon adolescence. N'avais je pas le droit de vivre pour moi maintenant ? Mais en même temps en quoi le fait d'aider les autres ou de participer à la reconstruction du pays m'empêcherai de mener une vie paisible ? N'avais je pas moi aussi souhaité que les choses changes ? Ne pouvais je pas participer moi aussi à ma manière à la reconstruction ? Peeta le faisait bien lui aussi et il n'était pas harcelé pour autant. Mais il était comme ça c'était naturel pour lui d'aller vers les autres, alors que pour moi non.

Mais peut être qu'il fallait que j'arrête de vouloir me surprotéger maintenant que la vie s'annonçait radicalement différente de celle que je m'imaginais vivre.

Après tout la chute du Capitole avait re battu les cartes et la donne avait changée, je pouvais maintenant décider de mon avenir en habitante libre du douze.

J'avais passé tellement d'année à me blinder contre les épreuves de la vie avec la mort brutale de mon père que je n'avais pas anticipé, et la douleur qui s'en été suivie avait été tellement violente que j'ai enfouis au fond de moi tout ce qui pourrait me blesser de nouveau. Et même si le sort s'était de nouveau acharné sur moi avec la mort de Prim, je ne pouvais pas passer ma vie à fuir…la vie justement. Et puis il y avait Peeta, et je dois avouer que depuis que nous nous étions retrouvé et peut être même avant cela, je me laisse un peu plus aller et ce n'est pas si affreux que cela.

\- Je sais chasser, survivre, me battre…dis je pour moi même sans avoir conscience que je le disais à voix haute.

\- Et tu sais également éduquer les enfants. Rajouta ma mère. Tu l'as fait à ma place avec ta sœur dit elle les yeux empli de tristesse.

Tu savais aussi toujours comment la rassurer.

Tu sais j'ai toujours pensé quelque part que tu serais un très bon professeur, et une très bonne mère dit elle

\- Maman…

\- Ton père pensait que tu serais une femme importante, une rebelle. Il t'aimait tellement.

Puis elle se leva et partie dans la cuisine en emportant quelques plats.

Je la suivais.

\- Maman…

\- Katniss je ne te l'ai jamais dit et j'en suis désolée mais je suis fière de toi et de ce que tu es. Et je souhaites plus que tout que tu sois enfin heureuse et épanouie et je veux être là pour le voir.

\- Tu serais prête à revenir vivre ici ?

\- Pas encore, mais crois moi j'y réfléchie.

Je laissais ma mère le temps que ses émotions s'apaisent et rejoignait les autres.

\- Katniss tu as un poste radio ici ? demanda Johanna ?

Je voudrais danser dit elle

\- Je n'en n'ai pas la moindre idée répondis je

\- Si nous en avons un répondis alors Peeta, c'est une très bonne idée je vais chercher ça.

Annie avait installé Finn dans son couffin, il s'était endormi dans ses bras.

Peeta revint rapidement avec un petit poste radio suivi par ma mère qui semblait plus apaisée.

Il alluma le poste et commença à chercher une fréquence.

Nous n'avions pas grand chose à écouter avant la révolution, les postes servaient principalement à écouter les nouvelles du Capitole pour ceux qui ne pouvaient pas avoir de télévision.

Après quelques minutes il trouva une fréquence qui diffusait une musique agréable et enjouée avec des guitares des violons et quelques percussions.

Johanna se mit instantanément à sautiller autour de nous attrapant la main d'Annie et l'entrainant avec elle. Peeta se tourna vers moi tout sourire également et me pris dans ses bras et nous faisant bouger en rythme et j'aperçu Haymitch faire de même avec ma mère et il semblait soudain espiègle et je la vie sourire.

Et nous dansions tous, dans le jardin tandis que la journée tirait à sa fin. Je voyais Haymitch raconter des choses à ma mère qui rigolait en dansant avec lui. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire mais elle semblait s'amuser et je ne l'avais pas vue détendue comme cela depuis …depuis avant l'accident dans la mine.

Peeta m'entrainer dans une sorte de valse et m'embrassait tendrement à intervalles régulières, j'étais bien dans ses bras.

Nous étions bien tous ensemble et je me surpris à penser que j'aimais nous savoir tous réunis même s'il manquait à mon gout quelqu'un autour de moi.

Ma sœur c'est certain, mais aussi Gale.


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 :**

Gale…Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlé avant l'exécution de Snow. Enfin pas de nouvelles directes.

Je savais qu'il travaillait désormais dans le deux, un poste important au sujet de la défense. C'était sans doute bien pour lui. Il était destiné à devenir un mineur et le voilà maintenant à décider d'une partie de l'organisation de la défense du pays suite à la réorganisation du pouvoir.

Cela ne ressemblait pas au Gale que j'ai connu avant les jeux, ou bien si mais je ne voulais pas l'admettre. Il avait toujours eu besoin d'évacuer sa colère et quoi de mieux que de le faire en se battant.

La guerre était finie mais il fallait encore ramener l'ordre dans le pays et il demeurait encore malgré tout dans les districts quatre trois deux un et surtout au Capitole des partisans de l'ancien régime qui acceptaient mal de voir leurs privilèges abolis.

De temps à autres aux informations on entendait parler d'arrestation, de tentatives d'attentas déjoués mais certains réussissaient tout de même.

Mais au fil des mois les résistants se firent plus rare, ils étaient pour la plupart mort ou en prison et ceux qui restaient, ne devaient plus avoir suffisamment de soutien ni les moyens financiers ou logistique de mettre sur pied de grosses opérations.

Cela étant, il fallait aussi penser à la sécurité des habitants et réorganiser la police de proximité que était jusque là assurée par les pacificateurs.

Ce mot avait été banni après la chute du Capitole.

Les nouveaux « protecteurs » comme on les surnommait étaient formés à aider les citoyens, aider à la reconstruction du pays, et assurer la sécurité mais de manière juste et non violente.

Les tortures en publique, les exécutions sommaires, tout cela avait été supprimé et j'en étais heureuse.

Les délinquants importants comme les novices, bénéficiaient désormais de vrais procès qui leur permettaient d'avoir une peine mieux adapté à leur crime.

Il semblait que la Présidente Paylor essayait vraiment de changer en profondeur notre pays et je l'estimais sincèrement.

Il aurait été dommage d'assassiner Coin, une version féminine de Snow, pour qu'à nouveau un tyran s'empare du pouvoir. Surtout que cela m'a coûté d'être cloisonnée dans le douze et d'avoir l'image d'une folle furieuse que les jeux avaient définitivement rendue cinglée et incapable de vivre en communauté.

Paylor avait également fait quelque chose de bien en annulant l'édition spéciale des Hunger Games qui devait voir participer les enfants du Capitole en guise de vengeance.

Bien sur je n'avais voté oui à cette odieuse proposition de Coin que pour pouvoir obtenir d'elle d'être le bourreau de Snow.

Il m'était insupportable d'imaginer que nous ayons libéré le peuple pour faire la même chose que nos geôliers.

Gale n'avais jamais cherché à me contacter après mon retour dans le douze. Et je n'avais pas eu envie de le faire non plus jusque là.

Je savais qu'il était l'inventeur avec Beetee de cette arme qui fut fatale à ma sœur, mais je savais au fond de moi qu'il était évident qu'il n'étais pas à l'origine du largage de ces parachutes sur ces enfants, à cet endroit là à ce moment là….et pourtant je lui en voulais.

Mais je compris que cette colère que j'avais contre lui était également celle qui animait Gale contre le Capitole et que je lui reprochais cette colère qui l'animait sans faiblir depuis des années.

Alors seulement je me dis que si moi je voulais avancer dans ma vie, il fallait que je dépasse cela et que j'aille au delà.

J'en voulais aussi à Gale d'avoir faillit à sa parole de protéger ma famille. La sienne était sauve et sa mère l'avait rejoint dans le deux avec ses frères et sœur. Il avait surement souhaité leur offrir la meilleure vie possible.

Mais je trouvais dommages qu'ils renient leur appartenance au douze aussi facilement et qu'ils désertent alors que tout était à re construire.

Mon ami me manquait. Mais il ne voulait pas de mon amitié, il voulait mon amour, mais je n'étais pas et n'aurais jamais été en mesure de lui apporter ce qu'il attendait de moi je l'avais compris il y a peu.

J'ai repensé aux quelques baisers échanger avec lui et à la réflexion je les avais trouvé presque incestueux, car Gale était comme un frère pour moi. Un frère voilà ce que je ressentais pour lui, un amour fraternel.

Mais étant lâche et ayant eu peur d'assumer mes sentiments pour Peeta j'avais cherché la facilité.

En fait lorsque je l'embrassais ce n'était pas tant pour me prouver que j'avais des sentiments pour lui que pour me persuader que je n'en avait pas pour Peeta. Mais il était vite apparut, et il en était ainsi depuis mes onze ans que Peeta était celui qui était essentiel à ma survie comme l'avait dit Gale cette nuit là dans la cave de Tigris croyant que je dormais.

Sur le moment je me suis sentie affreuse en l'entendant expliquer ça à Peeta.

Puis un jour je compris qu'il avait raison mais dans un sens seulement. Peeta n'était pas celui qui m'était utile pour survivre d'un point de vu alimentaire ou matériel. Il était celui qui m'avait permise de me sentir vivante émotionnellement et ce même dans les pires moments vécus au cours de ces dernières années.

Il est celui qui avait fait sauter les verrous barrant l'accès à mes sentiments enfouis et que j'avais mis des années à refoulé.

Et Gale lui m'avait protégé mais m'avait également contaminé durant un temps avec sa colère. Et j'ai failli un instant me laisser consumer par cette colère.

Mais maintenant que la guerre était derrière nous, et que j'étais sur le point sans doute de vivre pour moi même pour la première fois, je ressentais le besoin de me libérer de ces derniers sentiments néfastes.

Et je compris également que si je n'avais pas encore commencé mon livre c'est que je n'étais pas encore suffisamment libérée pour le faire.

Une partie de moi ne le sera surement jamais complétement. D'autant qu'il restait encore Prim et cette douleur immense que son absence me faisait ressentir. Et je n'étais pas prête à laisser partir cette douleur, car j'avais trop peur qu'en le faisant Prim s'en aille définitivement et que je finisse par l'oublier.

Je savais au fond que c'était idiot de penser cela, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il en soit autrement pour l'instant.

Alors je pris une décision, je ne savais pas encore quand ni comment, mais il faudrait que je revois Gale, il faudrait que je lui pardonne. Pas pour lui, mais pour moi.


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 :**

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ? me demanda Peeta tandis que nous nous mettions au lit.

\- Très. Lui répondis je

Tu sais que tu n'échapperas pas au fait de devoir me raconter tes manigances avec ma mère pour la faire venir ? Lui dis je en l'embrassant et me blottissant dans ses bras

Il rigola

\- Il n'y a pas grand chose à savoir il se trouve qu'un jour elle a appelé et tu étais dehors avec Johanna et j'en ai profiter pour lui parler.

\- Merci encore en tous cas.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, je suis ravie de t'avoir vu heureuse aujourd'hui

\- Peeta ? dis je en me redressant vers lui, je voulais te prévenir, qu'il se peut qu'un de ces jours j'essaye d'appeler Gale.

Peeta me regarda simplement en attendant la suite et croisant ses mains derrière sa tête.

\- Je pense qu'on doit parler lui et moi, et je sens que j'ai besoin de le faire pour me sentir encore mieux. Je ne pense pas qu'on redevienne amis comme avant, mais aujourd'hui il y avait tous nos amis, ou presque et il n'était pas là et une partie de moi s'est sentie triste.

\- Tu te poses encore des questions sur ta relation avec lui ? sur tes sentiments ? demanda Peeta calmement

\- Non pas du tout, ça fait longtemps que je ne m'en pose plus et en fait je crois que je ne m'en suis jamais vraiment posée. Les choses sont claires dans ma tête.

\- Et tu penses que cela sera pareil pour lui et qu'il n'interpréterait pas de travers ce geste de ta part ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça crois moi lui dis je sentant qu'il avait besoin d'être rassuré

\- Je comprends que tu ai besoin de revoir Gale. Je serais là le moment venu si tu as besoin de moi.

\- Et toi, depuis combien de temps n'as tu pas vu Delly ?

\- Un moment en effet. On essaye de s'appeler et de s'écrire mais c'est vrai que ça me ferait plaisir de la revoir. Il faudra que je remédie à ça prochainement.

Tu avais déjà vu Haymitch danser ? Me demanda t'il ?

\- Non je ne crois pas ou alors je ne m'en souviens plus.

Nous rigolèrent tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La journée avait été bien active et nous ne tardèrent pas à trouver le sommeil.

Je fus réveillée brusquement dans la nuit car je sentais une grande agitation à côté de moi.

Peeta devait faire un très mauvais rêve car il était très agité et ses membres étaient tétanisés. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi agité la nuit.

J'essayais de le réveiller mais il bougeait beaucoup et semblait se débattre et il n'était pas évident de l'approcher.

Alors que j'essayais de poser mes mains sur lui, l'une d'elle se referma sur mon poignet et il me fit littéralement « voler » hors du lit.

Le bruit de ma chute du le réveiller car la lumière s'alluma et il se précipita vers moi.

Mon poignet était douloureux il avait du me le tordre.

Je voyais de la tristesse et du remord dans ses yeux alors qu'il sortait de sa torpeur.

\- Katniss, pardon, je, je suis désolée, tellement désolée. Je t'ai fait mal ? me dit il en sanglotant

\- Ce n'est rien Peeta, tu dormais tu n'as pas fait exprès lui dis je calmement pour essayer de le calmer.

\- Attends me dit il ne bouges pas je vais aller chercher de la glace

Avant que j'ai eu le temps d'objecter il détalait aussi vite que sa jambe artificielle lui permettait de le faire pour aller chercher de quoi m'apaiser.

Il revint très rapidement et je m'étais rassise sur le lit. Il vint se mettre tout contre moi

\- Tu veux bien me laisser te soigner ? me demanda t'il timidement et je voyais vraiment de la souffrance dans ses yeux, je savais qu'il s'en voulait

\- Peeta, vraiment je ne veux pas que tu t'en veuilles, moi je ne t'en veux pas

\- Mais tu te rends comptes que j'aurais pu te faire encore bien pire si ça se trouve ? J'en suis malade rien qu'à l'idée me dit t'il

\- Mais je vais bien. La glace me fait déjà du bien.

Tu te souviens de quoi tu rêvais ? Ca faisait très longtemps que tu n'avais pas été agité comme ça. Un épisode de nouveau ?

Il baissa la tête et se triturait les doigts sans répondre il semblait gêné.

\- Peeta ? tu peux tout me dire tu le sais.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, je ne voudrais pas que ça change ta décision.

\- Ma décision de quoi ? lui demandais je ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait

\- Ta décision de revoir Gale

\- Oh ! dis je simplement

\- Oui je sais…je n'y peux rien. Le Capitole avait modifié des souvenirs vous concernant tous les deux. Snow s'est servi de l'enregistrement où Gale t'embrasse avant la tournée…Je rêvais que tu m'abandonnais pour partir avec lui…dit il en enfouissant son visage entre ses mains et je voyais ses épaules secouées de légers spasmes.

Je posais ma poche de glace et me rapprochait de lui et je prenais ses mains pour le forcer à me regarder. Il avait encore les pupilles un peu dilatées car ses souvenirs devaient encore s'embrouiller à l'instant même

\- Peeta, je ne vais pas partir, jamais et encore moins avec Gale. Je n'ai pas de sentiments pour lui. Tu restes avec moi, je reste avec toi, toujours c'est ça qui est réel. Lui dis je très calmement en lui caressant le visage pour l'aider à s'apaiser.

\- Tu m'aimes, réel ou pas réel ?

\- Réel, très réel répondis je en le regardant droit dans les yeux

Puis je l'embrassais d'abord avec prudence, puis avec plus de force pour lui faire ressentir à quel point il comptait pour moi et à quel point j'étais a lui. Et je le serra fort contre moi et je le senti se détendre et la fatigue s'empara de lui.

Il avait du lutter avec force cette fois ci pour remonter à la surface et retrouver ses esprits. C'était épuisant physiquement et psychologiquement ces épisodes. Mais il les surmontait toujours et la plus part du temps en refusant mon aide.

Il insista malgré le fait qu'il tombait de sommeil pour qu'on mette de la pommade sur mon poignet et qu'on le bande et je n'eu pas le cœur de le contredire.

Puis nous retournions nous coucher et je le pris dans mes bras et attendis qu'il s'endorme et lui caressant les cheveux pour l'accompagner.

Je finis également par m'endormir au bout de quelque temps.


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 :**

Peeta fut horrifié le lendemain de constater que non seulement j'ai des bleus au tour du poignet mais que celui ci avait enflé. J'avais mal ma je ne le montrai pas pour ne pas accabler d'avantage Peeta qui se sentais coupable. Je décidai de demander à ma mère de me soigner. J'ai d'abord envisagé de prétexter une chute dans la douche mais il y avait la trace des doigts de Peeta et je pensais que je ne serais pas crédible. Du moins pas auprès d'elle. Elle me prévint quand même qu'il ne faudrait pas que je me face le moindre effort avec ma main durant au moins une semaine…tant pis pour la chasse.

Elle se montra compréhensive et ne fit aucun reproche à Peeta comprenant que ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute, ni intentionnel.

Pour les autres en revanche mon excuse de la douche n'éveilla aucun soupçon.

Je sentais cependant que Peeta était mal et je le prendre à part pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il arrête de trimbaler cet air de chien battu et que ni ma mère ni moi ne lui en voulions. Il sembla se résigner et promit de se ressaisir mais je sentais malgré tout que ce n'était qu'une façade.

Après que tout le monde eu prit le petit déjeuné, je proposais que Peeta les emmène voir l'avancée de la reconstruction de la ville et aussi de son commerce.

Ma mère cependant refusa et dit qu'elle resterait à la maison en compagnie d'Haymitch et proposa à Annie de garder Finn.

Nous partîmes donc avec Peeta, Johanna et Annie en ville.

Mon « plan » avait marché car Peeta semblait très enthousiaste à l'idée de leur montrer comment son projet prenait forme.

La ville avait été nettoyée de ses gravats et des milliers de corps des victimes des bombardements.

La plupart des maisons et des magasins étaient en reconstruction.

La place du centre ville et l'hôtel de justice étaient en cours de réaménagement. L'hôtel de justice avait été repeint en blanc et il avait été décidé qu'il deviendrai un centre d'hébergement pour les personnes les plus démunies ainsi que les orphelins.

Un peu plus à l'extérieur les travaux pour la construction de l'usine de fabrication de produits pharmaceutique avaient également commencé et l'imposant squelette de métal du futur bâtiment sortait désormais de terre.

Les mines avaient été définitivement fermées, en attendant que les ingénieurs ne mettent au point un système qui permettrait l'extraction du charbon mais sans avoir besoin d'y envoyer le moindre humain.

Chaque district faisait l'objet d'un nouveau projet mais il semblait qu'un soin particulier avait été apporté à celui du douze.

Les fonds pour la reconstruction provenaient du Capitole, les anciens habitant ainsi que les nouveaux avaient tous sans exception reçus une coquette somme d'argent pour les aider à re commencer leur vie en plus de la prise en charge complète des frais de re construction de leur habitation.

Il avait été autorisé que la plaque soit re construite et existe désormais légalement car le gouvernement avait compris qu'il s'agissait la de la culture de notre district.

Paylor semblait estimé que le douze avait payé un plus lourd tribut que les autres district après le déchainement de colère de Snow et avait promis de préservait ce qui faisait l'esprit de notre district tout en faisant en sorte de nous assurer de bonnes conditions de vie et en nous permettant l'accès à tout ce qui nous avait été refusé jusque là sans différenciation avec les districts les plus aisés.

L'école également était en reconstruction, et il était désormais certain que celle ci ferait en sorte d'assurer une éducation qui permettra aux enfants de vraiment pouvoir choisir leur avenir et ils seraient même autorisés à poursuivre des études supérieures dans d'autres districts en fonction de la voie qu'ils auraient choisis.

Je n'avais pas moi même pu terminer mes études à cause des jeux. Et je n'avais pas été non plus une élève brillante quand je pouvais encore étudier car j'étais trop occupée à me battre pour permettre à ma famille de survivre, alors je trouvais cela bien que désormais les enfants qui iraient à l'école puissent vraiment avoir le choix de leur avenir et dans de meilleurs conditions.

Johanna et Annie qui n'avaient pas connues le district autrement que par les images diffusées à l'occasion des jeux, ne mesuraient pas vraiment les changements considérables qui se mettaient doucement en place dans le douze, mais pour autant elles semblaient très attentives à nos explications avec Peeta et l'enthousiasme de celui ci à détailler les moindres mesures faites en faveur de notre district semblait contagieux.

Johanna semblait trouver le douze pas si pouilleux que ça en fin de compte, surement du au fait que celui ci était entouré par une immense foret.

Quand à Annie même si elle ne trouvait pas autant de charme que dans le quatre à cause de l'absence de la mer, elle semblait trouver que notre district avait le charme de la campagne et que c'était un lieu qui une fois rebâtit serait reposant et agréable pour les habitants.

Et vu les moyens déployés par le nouveau gouvernement pour la re construction j'étais de son avis.

L'idée du gouvernement était de faire en sorte de mettre tous les districts sur un pied d'égalité et surtout, sans frontières, de faire de Panem un pays où l'on pourrait désormais circuler librement et sans contraintes.

Je pensais que Prim aurait adoré cela.

Après cette visite guidée, nous arrivâmes enfin au futur commerce de Peeta.

Je n'y étais pas venue depuis la fois où Peeta m'y avait emmené. Pas que je ne m'intéressait pas à son projet, mais c'est surtout car il voulait que j'attende de voir les changements plutôt impressionnants qui avaient eu lieu.

Et impressionnants ils l'étaient et en peu de temps. Les artisans n'avaient pas chaumés. Mais Peeta jouissait d'une telle popularité qu'ils se plieraient en quatre pour lui, bien que celui ci n'en profitait nullement.

Nous avions toujours l'argent gagné avec les jeux, cela n'avait pas été supprimé car le gouvernement estimait que ce n'était qu'une maigre consolation face à l'horreur que nous avions vécu, nous les vainqueurs des jeux.

Alors Peeta payait généreusement les diverses personnes qui intervenaient sur le chantier. Et il le faisait de bon cœur.

Les façades des deux boutiques n'en faisaient désormais plus qu'une. Les ouvertures des fenêtres de la boutique du cordonnier avaient étaient agrandies ainsi que celles déjà relativement grande de la pharmacie pour laisser place à de grandes baies vitrées. Peeta voulais un lieu qui laisserait entrer le maximum de lumière.

La face avait été peinte en blanc et un espace encore vide permettrait prochainement l'inscription du nom que donnerait Peeta à sa boutique.

On entrait par une porte en du côté de l'ancienne pharmacie et nous nous retrouvions dans un grand espace pour l'instant avec pas mal de poussière car les travaux étaient en cour.

Les cloisons entre les deux magasins avaient donc été abattues et je fus impressionnée par la grandeur réelle des lieux.

Peeta nous expliqua que des tables seraient installées au niveau des baies vitrées, avec des chaises et des banquettes.

Plus loin en s'enfonçant dans ce qui était la partie de l'ancienne pharmacie il nous montrait ce qui serait la fameuse partie bar.

Une autre partie à Gauche en entrant serait aménagée par une petite scène qui permettrait à des chanteurs, musiciens, artistes divers de s'exprimer. Il précisa que c'était Haymitch qui lui en avait donné l'idée.

Johanna tenta bien de le convaincre qu'il ferait un tonnerre en faisant également installer une barre de pole dance. Mais Peeta bien qu'hilare lui expliqua que cela ne faisait pas parti de ses projets, et cela même si d'après Johanna, marchait très bien au Capitole.

Puis en repartant vers l'ancienne cordonnerie, il nous expliquait que cette partie serait réservée à la partie alimentaire. Un grand comptoir serait installé avec des vitrines et il ferait essentiellement des pâtisseries, et quelques variété de pains ou de petits mets, salés ou sucrés, chauds ou froids que les gens pourraient manger sur place ou à emporter. Dans l'arrière boutique il nous montrait l'espace qui serait réservé à la cuisine.

Une porte dans le fond donnait sur une petite cour privative qui avait été déblayée et dont Peeta comptait se servir comme d'espace de détente

Puis non montions à l'étage. La encore les séparations entre les deux bâtiment avaient été enlevée et l'espace semblait aussi grand qu'en bas.

Peeta expliquait que cet endroit servirait de réserve ainsi que de salle de pause et qu'il allait faire aménager des douches et un coin salon pour les employés qu'il embaucherait. Il nous montrât également une petite pièce qui lui servirait de bureau.

Il comptait embaucher une personne pour aider Haymitch au bar, deux personnes pour le service du côté de la boulangerie et une personne en cuisine avec lui.

Il expliquait qu'il comptait également se mettre en relation avec l'école quand celle ci aurait ré ouvert afin de proposer à des jeunes qui le souhaitaient et moyennant rémunération évidemment, de venir travailler ponctuellement sur certaines périodes ou pour former d'autres qui auraient souhaité apprendre son métier.

Enfin Peeta nous expliqua que la décoration principale du lieu serait composé de ses toiles qui orneraient donc les murs et que l'idée serait de les changer régulièrement afin de rendre son commerce plus vivant et ce qui lui permettrait d'organiser ponctuellement des soirées à thème. Eiffie adorerait l'idée me dis je.

Au total son commerce devait bien faire une surface de 200 mètres carré et on pouvait déjà sentir l'âme de Peeta à l'intérieur de ces murs.

Les filles étaient vraiment impressionnées et enthousiastes à l'idée de voir la boutique terminée.

Peeta expliqua qu'il faudrait encore au moin mois tout terminer. Je le savais perfectionniste alors cela ne m'étonnais pas.

La dernière chose qu'il manquait à Peeta était de trouver un nom à son « bébé ».

J'avais proposé à Peeta de l'aider à mettre en place son projet et je n'avais pas été d'un grand secours jusque là. J'ai pourtant très envie de m'investir, s'il me laisse revenir plus souvent bien sur.

J'étais vraiment heureuse pour lui car ce projet lui ressemblait et semblait l'aider à s'apaiser.

Je savais que les gens se sentiraient bien en venant ici d'autant qu'ils n'avaient jamais connus de tel endroit dans le douze auparavant.


	19. Chapitre 17

**Chapitre 17 :**

Après le repas du midi, je suggérais de nous rendre en foret pour aller au lac car il faisait encore un temps magnifique.

Tous acceptèrent même Haymitch qui semblait vraiment d'humeur charmante depuis l'arrivée d'Annie et de ma mère.

Finn était vraiment très agréable pour un bébé de son âge. Cela devait surement être du à la nature calme de sa mère.

Une fois arrivés au lac nous nous installâmes dans l'herbe et Johanna se mit en maillot pour aller nager. Malgré les tortures subies avec l'eau au Capitole, j'imagine que les soins qu'elle avait reçu lui avaient enfin permis de passer au delà de cette phobie de l'eau qu'elle avait développé. Et vu la force de caractère de Johanna je ne fus pas surprise qu'elle soit parvenue à la vaincre.

Peeta proposa à Annie de garder Finn si elle souhaitait elle aussi aller se baigner, ce qu'elle accepta et je décidai de les suivre.

L'eau bien que fraiche était tout de même très agréable.

Je vis ma mère du coin de l'œil se rendre vers la cabane de mon père. Je savais qu'elle n'avait pas remis les pieds ici depuis…depuis de très longues années.

Elle n'était pas souvent venue avec mon père et moi quand j'étais petite.

Puis je vis Haymitch se lever pour la rejoindre. Cela devait lui faire du bien pour une fois de pouvoir parler avec une adulte de son âge.

Ma mère semblait hésiter devant la cabane et Haymitch lui passa un bras autour des épaules comme pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Je détournai mon regard vers Peeta qui tenait Finn entre ses jambes face à lui. Il semblait être en train de lui raconter je ne sais trop quoi mais le petit garçon semblait l'écouter avec fascination.

Johanna se mit à m'éclabousser et je retournai mon attention vers Annie et elle.

\- Alors Katniss, me dit elle. Tu n'as pas raconté à Annie tes exploits avec ce cher Peeta ?

Annie pouffa comme une petite fille et s'empressa d'ajouter

\- Ne l'écoutes pas Katniss, je ne suis pas aussi curieuse qu'elle tu sais

\- Et heureusement ! Elle arrive déjà suffisamment à elle toute seule à me tirer les vers du nez sans que je comprenne comment

\- Je ne le fais que pour ton bien ma chère répliqua Johanna, il était grand temps de te sortir ce manche à balais des fesses dit elle en rigolant

\- Tu as une tellement haute opinion de moi dis je à Johanna d'un air désespéré

\- Mais non. Au fond je ne fais ça que pour t'aider moi

\- Je sais, et ça m'arrive de t'écouter admis je

\- Bon et cette soirée entre fille que tu m'avais promise ?

\- Je n'avais pas prévue que ma mère viendrait…

\- Oh tu sais à mon avis si tu lui dis que tu n'es pas disponible ce soir, je suis certaine qu'elle trouverai une autre occupation dit elle avec un air amusé

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Haymitch

\- Quoi Haymitch ?

\- Est ce qu'un jour tu finiras pas enlever tes œillères de jeune fille innocente ? dit elle d'un air désespéré

\- Mais il n'y a rien entre Haymitch et ma mère enfin ne soit pas absurde lui ! répliquais je avec conviction

\- Pour l'instant peut être, mais ce qui est certain c'est qu'il lui fait la cours, et qu'elle n'a pas l'air de le repousser

J'ouvrais la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose mais rien ne sorti. Non, non, non je ne voulais absolument pas écouter ce qu'elle était en train de me dire.

Tandis qu'elle se mis à faire la planche dans l'eau elle ajouta comme si de rien était.

\- Moi je propose et si Annie est d'accord, qu'on passe la soirée ensemble toutes les trois ce soir, dans la maison d'amis, avec quelques trucs à grignoter, une bonne bouteille et je m'occuperais personnellement de coacher chacune de vous deux pour vous aider à révéler la tigresse qui sommeille en vous.

\- Johanna, dit doucement Annie, je ne suis pas encore prête à ça tu sais. Je m'étais marié avec Finnick, cela ne fait même pas un an qu'il…je ne suis pas prête à penser à un autre homme que lui.

\- Tu as raison Annie, je suis d'une maladresse parfois. Mais ce n'est pas grave puisque nous avons Katniss sous la main. Et tu est obligée d'être d'accord avec moi sur le fait qu'il faut la secouer un peu lui dit elle comme si je n'étais pas là

\- Et est ce que j'ai mon mot à dire ? demandais je

\- Tais toi fille du feu c'est une discussion entre Annie et moi

Annie ne pouvait être que de mon côté, elle ne pourrait pas être d'accord avec Johanna. Mais je vis Annie sourire avec un air mutin et acquiescer aux paroles de Johanna.

\- Traitresse lui dis je indignée

\- Oh excuses moi Katniss, mais en fait je pense que je pourrais pondérer les propos de Johanna et puis je suis certaine moi aussi que par moment tu ne dois pas te laisser suffisamment porter.

Tu as la chance d'avoir la personne que tu aimes avec toi et crois moi la vie est trop courte pour ne pas profiter à fond de chaque instant.

\- Mais qui vous dit que je ne profite pas ? répliquais je

Elles se regardèrent toutes les deux en rigolant et sans rien ajouter.

\- Donc ce soir nous trois, une bouteille décréta Johanna.

Ma mère et Haymitch étaient revenus s'installer à côté de Peeta et Finn. Nous sortîmes de l'eau pour les rejoindre.

Johanna leur expliqua alors que ce soir, si cela ne gênait personne, mais en même temps avec sa façon de le dire, cela ne laissait que peu de place à une objection de leur part, nous passions la soirée entre filles. A mon grand désespoir personne n'objecta.

Après avoir lézardés un peu au soleil, et que ma mère ai profité de son passage en foret pour cueillir quelques plantes médicinales, nous repartîmes vers le village.

Peeta et Haymitch discutaient entre eux et j'entendis Haymitch dire :

\- Je vais demander à des artisans de venir détruire l'entrée du village des vainqueurs pour enlever cette maudite inscription.

\- Oui c'est une très bonne idée répondit Peeta

Arrivés au village chacun rentra chez soit, pour aller se reposer et se préparer et j'étais heureuse l'espace d'une heure ou deux d'échapper au harcèlement amical de Johanna.

Peeta me demanda si cela ne me dérangeait pas qu'il aille s'isoler un peu dans son atelier et je me dis que cela serait une bonne occasion pour moi d'aller me prélasser dans un bain.

Tandis que je me préparais pour aller rejoindre les filles dans mon ancienne maison, je demandais à Peeta ce qu'ils allaient faire ce soir avec Haymitch, ma mère, Finn et lui.

Peeta me répondis qu'en ce qui concernait ma mère et Haymitch il n'en savait trop rien mais que le concernant il était réquisitionné pour garder Finn.

\- Comment ça tu ne sais pas ce que vont faire ma mère et Haymitch répondis je aussitôt ?

\- Non Haymitch a téléphoné quand tu étais dans ton bain et il m'a dit qu'il ne viendrait pas ce soir.

Et quelques minutes après c'est ta mère qui m'a prévenue qu'elle comptait profiter de cette soirée pour aller voir de vielles amies.

\- De vielles amies ? mais qui ? demandais je étonnée.

\- Je n'en sais rien je ne lui ai pas demandé

\- Peeta ! j'ai l'affreuse sensation qu'Haymitch essaye de séduire ma mère dis alors avec une certaine tension dans la voix.

Peeta se mit à rire

\- Ce n'est pas drôle. Lui dis je alors en le fusillant du regard

\- Pardon, mais c'est juste que…Haymitch…à part séduire une bouteille de whisky je crois qu'il est incapable de séduire une femme.

\- Peeta tu ne peux pas les laisser seuls ce soir. Promets moi à un moment dans la soirée d'aller chez Haymitch vérifier ce qu'il se passe lui dis je en lui agrippant le tee shirt

\- Katniss, non, je ne ferais pas ça. Me dit il calmement en tentant de décrocher mes mains de son vêtement. Tu sais que ta demande est déraisonnable. Et puis je suis certaine que tu te fais des films pour rien.

Je n'eu pas le temps de répliquer qu'on frappa à la porte. Peeta m'embrassa rapidement et s'échappa de moi pour aller ouvrir.

C'était Annie qui amenait Finn et qui venait en même temps me chercher.

Peeta me mis presque à la porte en me souhaitant de passer une bonne soirée et je le soupçonne de l'avoir fait exprès pour m'éviter de nouveau de lui demander d'aller espionner Haymitch.

\- Où ma mère ? demandais je à Annie

\- Elle est déjà partie voir des amies en ville il a quinze minutes je dirais.

\- Annie avant d'aller rejoindre Jo il faut que j'aille voir Haymitch j'ai un truc à lui dire. Je vous rejoins rapidement je n'en ai pas pour long.

\- D'accord pas de soucis on t'attend, enfin moi je t'attend, Jo a déjà commencé à se servir du vin je crois.

Je me rua chez Haymitch et frappa à sa porte et ne m'arrêtais que lorsque celle ci s'ouvrit

\- Chérie…peux tu me dire pourquoi tu essayes de défoncer ma porte ?

\- Poussez vous lui dis je en le bousculant pour entrer

Où est elle ?

\- Qui donc ? demanda t'il surprit

\- Ma mère ! demandais je en me rendant dans la cuisine

\- Pas là. Répondit il

\- N'essayez pas de jouer avec moi Haymitch. Je ne suis pas d'humeur

\- Oh oh mais c'est qu'elle sait encore montrer les crocs !

\- Je suis sérieuse Haymitch

\- Ma grande, je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi, ou pour ta mère et ne boit pas trop ce soir, ça ne te réussi pas me dit il me poussant fermement vers la sortie.

\- Très bien, je vais m'en aller (dis je hors de moi) mais nous en reparlerons dis je bien fort à l'attention de ma mère qui je l'étais persuadée se cachait quelque part.

\- C'est ça, bonne soirée à toi aussi

Haymitch me claqua la porte au nez. J'étais folle de rage. Mais je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi au fond et je décidais que je ne voulais pas le savoir.

J'entra en trombe dans mon ancienne maison, Johanna et Annie me regardèrent comme si j'étais une folle, j'attrapa la bouteille des mains de Johanna et bu plusieurs gorgées.

\- Jo je te préviens, il est hors de question que tu me cuisine plus sur Peeta et moi ce soir.

\- C'est à cause de sa mère et d'Haymitch dit Johanna en aparté à Annie

\- Il n'y a que moi que ça choque ? demandais je cherchant du soutien

\- Oui répondit du tac au tac Johanna.

Tu trouverais normal qu'Annie refasse sa vie si elle en a envie d'ici quelques année alors pourquoi pas ta mère ? Tu ne peux pas attendre perpétuellement que les gens se sacrifient pour toi Katniss

\- Mais enfin je ne demande à personne de se sacrifier pour moi.

\- Si, tu as peur que ta mère remplace ton défunt père alors dans un sens tu lui demandes de sacrifier sa vie de femme pour éviter de te contrarier.

\- Mais je ne lui ai jamais demandé de sacrifier sa vie de femme et nous n'avons jamais abordé..un tel sujet.

\- Parce que pour toi il parait évident que ta mère restera seule jusqu'à la fin des temps et que ça ne t'a même surement jamais effleuré l'esprit.

\- Non en effet j'étais trop occupée à éviter que ma famille ne meure de faim, ou à survivre aux jeux, ou à me battre.

\- Et pendant ce temps le monde doit s'arrêter autour de toi Kantiss ?

Je pris les paroles de Johanna comme une claque en pleine figure. Me revoilà de nouveau face à mes démons et mon égoïsme légendaire.

Je n'eu pas le temps de méditer les paroles de Johanna car ma mère revint.

\- Katniss, peut on se voir dans la cuisine s'il te plait ?

Je rejoignis donc ma mère

\- Katniss écoutes je sais ce que tu t'imagines et bien que j'estime ne pas avoir à me justifier je veux quand même t'expliquer deux ou trois choses.

\- Je ne suis pas sure de vouloir savoir

\- Et bien moi j'ai besoin de parler.

Lorsque tu as été moissonnée pour tes premiers jeux, j'ai fait promettre à Haymitch de tout faire pour te ramener en vie. Nous avons régulièrement échangé par téléphone avant ton entrée dans l'arène et pendant les jeux. Il me tenait au courant et essayait de me rassurer.

Depuis, nous n'avons eu de cesse de parler tous les deux. Ca fait du bien d'avoir un ami.

Outre les mots de Peeta qui ont réussis à me convaincre de revenir te voir, Haymitch aussi a su me convaincre, et je suis venue en priorité pour toi mais aussi pour le voir.

Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre nous, mais je ne peux pas nier que nous sommes proches et que de nous revoir …Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que jamais rien ni personne ne remplacera ton père, mais que je voudrais arrêter de me cacher ou de te mentir et que s'il devait un jour se passer quoique ce soit entre Haymitch et moi, je ne voudrais pas avoir à craindre tes réactions, et même s'il n'est pas comme moi, Haymitch non plus ne veut pas avoir à craindre une crise de ta part. Il tien tellement à toi.

Je regardais ma mère ne sachant que dire, ne sachant comment réagir…Au lieu de quoi je fis la seule chose que je savais faire. Je fui et rentra me cacher chez Peeta et moi et alla directement me coucher.

J'entendis peu après frapper à la porte. C'était Annie qui venait chercher Finn. Il discutèrent quelques minutes avec Peeta puis je l'entendis refermer la porte et monter.

Je n'étais pas d'humeur à parler et je me tournai dos à la porte. Cela n'empêcha pas Peeta de venir s'allonger contre moi et de me prendre dans ses bras.

\- Tu veux qu'on en parle ? me demanda t'il

\- Pour que toi aussi tu me dises que je ne suis qu'un égoïste ?

\- Non, je sais que ce n'est pas ça et que tu as seulement peur. Peur pour ta mère, peur pour toi et pour le souvenir de ton père. Mais c'est Haymitch et vous vous aimez tous les deux. Et je ne pense pas que ses intentions soient mauvaises. Et tu es la première à vouloir lui souhaiter le bonheur.

\- Oui mais avec une autre femme ! pourquoi ? pourquoi a t'il fallu que ce soit ma mère ? dis en me retournant brusquement vers Peeta.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il ai cherché quoi que ce soit. Je n'en ai jamais parlé avec lui donc je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il en est mais je pense pouvoir dire que je le connais.

Quand à ta mère, je ne pense sincèrement pas non plus qu'elle ait prévue quoi que ce soit.

Tu es bien placée pour savoir que les sentiments ça ne se contrôle pas.

\- Je suis fatiguée Peeta. Je crois que je vais essayer de dormir mentis je pour ne plus avoir à parler ou penser à ça. Je n'étais pas prête.

\- Très bien je vais te laisser alors. Dit Peeta en m'embrassant le front.

\- Tu n'as pas sommeil ? lui demandais je surprise

\- Heu..si..c'est juste que…

\- Ah non Peeta tu ne vas pas faire ça ! dis avec colère. Tu vas venir dormir avec moi et tout se passera bien ! Ne me laisse pas ! dis je en me mettant presque à pleurer.

\- D'accord d'accord, je reste avec toi toujours, promis, je pensais juste que c'était plus raisonnable, je m'en veux encore tellement de t'avoir fait mal.

Quelques instants après il rajouta

\- Tu m'aimes, réel ou pas réel ?

\- Très réel.

Je me détendais alors et me blottit contre lui en le cramponnant. Dans ses bras j'oubliais tout. Dans ses bras je trouvais la paix.

 **Bonjour,**

 **Vous êtes quelque uns maintenant à commencer à suivre cette histoire. Je serais ravie de pouvoir lire vos avis sur celle ci afin de savoir si je vais dans la bonne direction ou tout simplement m'encourager :-)**

 **Merci par avance à vous.**


	20. Chapitre 18

**Chapitre 18 :**

Le weekend était passé tellement vite. Nous étions déjà en train de raccompagner tout le monde à la gare`.

J'avais gâché la soirée entre fille de la veille, je n'adressais pas la parole à ma mère et Haymitch, autant dire que ces quelques jours ensemble qui avaient pourtant si bien commencés, se trouvaient assombri et j'eu beaucoup de mal à admettre que cela pouvait être de ma faute.

J'étais tiraillée entre le fait d'accepter d'entendre ce qu'avait pu me dire ma mère et l'occulter. Entendre ce qu'elle m'avait dit était une chose, les accepter en était une autre.

Puis je réfléchie, et si Peeta n'avait pas plus à ma mère qu'est ce que ça aurait pu faire ? Je n'aurai aurai certainement pas tenu compte de son avis ça c'est certain, d'un côté par pur esprit de contrariété, et de l'autre car j'estimais que personne n'avais à choisir pour moi ni à me dire quoi faire, plus maintenant en tous cas

Mais dans le fond cela m'aurait surement fait souffrir de ne pas avoir son assentiment ni de ne pouvoir partager cela avec elle.

Et c'était exactement ce que j'étais en train de faire à ma mère et à Haymitch. Mais j'avais tellement de mal à exprimer ce que je ressens ou à m'excuser, ou à parler de ces choses là tout simplement…

Et dans un sens cela m'embêtait que ma mère ne s'en aille comme ça sans que je lui aie dit ou au moins faire comprendre que je reconnaissais que je n'avais pas mon mot à dire.

Je l'attrapai par le bras pour la tirer à l'écart du groupe :

\- on vous rejoins leur dis les invitants implicitement à nous laisser seule

Maman, je ne suis pas douée pour ça tu sais. Alors heu…je ne te promets pas de ne pas penser au fait de tuer Haymitch après ton départ, mais …heu…je ne veux pas être égoïste et tu as le droit d'être heureuse de nouveau même si tu sais que ça ne sera jamais aussi bien qu'avec papa c'est évident, alors d'accord je ne m'en mêlerais plus.

Ma mère me souriait et pouffa mais je savais que ce n'était pas pour se moquer.

\- Merci ma chérie et s'il te plait, laisse ce pauvre Haymitch en vie jusqu'à mon retour.

\- Tu penses revenir bientôt ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, Mais je vais essayer

Elle me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort avant de m'écarter d'elle pour me regarder

\- Katniss, il faut arrêter d'avoir peur d'assumer ou d'exprimer tes sentiments. Avoir des sentiments ne te rendra pas plus faible, au contraire.

\- Je sais mais c'est tellement dur

\- Oui mais le monde que tu as contribué à créer, te laisse le choix aujourd'hui d'être en paix avec toi même et de pouvoir vivre sans risque.

J'aurais tellement aimé que ta sœur puisse grandir dans ce monde. Vivons pour elle tu ne veux pas ?

\- Oui, mais vivons aussi pour nous.

Nous rejoignîmes les autres, et je lançais un regard à Haymitch avec un simple signe de tête, lui faisait comprendre que je ne m'opposerais pas leur rapprochement.

\- Les filles je suis désolée pour notre soirée d'hier. Promis la prochaine fois vous ferez ce que vous voudrez de moi.

\- Annie, qu'en dis tu ? on lui pardonne ? demanda Johanna

\- A une condition, dit celle ci, Que vous veniez tous passer quelques jours dans le quatre, quand la restriction de Katniss sera levée.

\- Evidement se hâta de répondre Peeta, avec grand plaisir

\- Annie tu as des exigences vraiment déraisonnables lui répondis je en rigolant

Je la serrais dans mes bras et nous échangions un regard plein d'amitié.

Puis je me tournai vers Johanna pour lui dire au revoir.

\- Tu perds rien pour attendre me dit elle.

\- Je sais Jo

\- Eclates toi un peu promis ? me dit elle

\- Promis

Nous nous étreignîmes fortement.

Pendant ce temps ma mère et Haymitch se disaient au revoir également. Ils se tenaient les mains l'un de l'autre, et échangèrent un minuscule et timide baiser, mais c'était déjà plus que je ne pouvais en supporter pour l'instant. Je pense qu'il me faudrait du temps malgré tout, mais je garderais mes états d'âme pour moi à présent.

Au final il fallait quand même reconnaître que ce weekend avait permis de nous revoir tous, de faire la paix, puis de nouveau la guerre, puis re la paix avec ma mère, de la voir heureuse et sereine, Haymitch aussi. Alors finalement peut être que ce n'était pas si mal après tout et qu'il fallait relativiser.

Tandis qu'ils montaient à bord et que Annie essayait de d'apprendre à Finn à nous faire signe de la main, je me surpris à me dire que c'était beaucoup trop court et qu'ils allaient me manquer.

Les portes se refermèrent et le train s'ébranla et quitta la gare et nous re voilà de nouveau tous les trois Haymitch Peeta et moi.

Peeta nous dit qu'il devait se rendre sur son chantier avant de rentrer, nous laissant Haymitch et moi en tête à tête. Je le soupçonne d'ailleurs de l'avoir fait exprès.

Nous restions silencieux sur le chemin du retour. Chacun dans ses pensées. Je ne savais pas si je devais être en colère après lui ou tout simplement passer à autre chose.

Arrivés à l'entrée du village des vainqueurs je dis à Haymitch :

\- C'est vrai qu'il faudrait vraiment faire enlever cette inscription lui dis je.

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

\- Tout ce que je vous demande c'est de ne pas la faire souffrir. Pour le reste je vais tâcher de faire avec. Lui dis je le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il ne chercha pas à fuir mon regard, et m'adressa un sourire en coin en ajoutant simplement.

\- Bonne journée à toi Chérie et demain laisses moi dormir.

Puis nous nous séparâmes pour rentrer chacun chez soit.

Avec Haymitch il n'y avait pas besoin de grands discours on se comprenait silencieusement.

Me voilà revenue dans mon train train quotidien. Mais c'était reposant après la tornade Johanna et les émotions de ces derniers jours.

J'errais dans la maison ne sachant trop quoi faire en attendant le retour de Peeta. J'avais envie de me retrouver un peu seule avec lui.

Je réfléchissais aux discussions que nous avions eues durant le weekend sur mon avenir. Peeta et Haymitch avançaient dans leur projet et j'étais contente pour eux mais en même temps jalouse qu'ils arrivent à s'accrocher à quelque chose.

Puis une idée me vint. Je la trouvais en même temps un peu absurde, et d'un autre côté je me dis que cela serait peut être une bonne chose pour moi.

Je décidais d'en parler à Peeta à son retour pour avoir son avis.

Je tournais en rond dans cette maison à l'attendre. Au bout d'un moment je décidais de partir le rejoindre.

A la sortie du village des vainqueurs je tombais sur lui.

\- Ou vas tu ? me dit il en s'approchant de moi pour m'embrasser

\- Figures toi que j'allais te rejoindre. Lui dis je en me rapprochant un peu plus de lui.

Tu me manquais et je tournais en rond dans la maison.

Il sourit et m'embrassa tendrement.

\- Tu as pu faire ce que tu voulais sur le chantier après m'avoir lâchement abandonnée avec Haymitch ? lui demandais je un peu boudeuse ?

\- Oui oui je voulais revoir l'agencement de la cuisine avant que les artisans ne commencent.

Et maintenant je suis tout à toi, et je peux me faire pardonner de t'avoir laisser entre les griffes d'Haymitch, quoi que l'inverse serait plus juste dit il en riant

\- Tu exagères lui dis je en faisant semblant de le repousser

\- Bon, que dirais tu de rentrer chez nous et que je mette tout en œuvre pour me faire pardonner ?

\- C'est une idée qui me semble intéressante, laisse moi réfléchir dis je.

Puis je l'attrapais par le bras et le trainais jusqu'à la maison d'un pas résolu et rapide.

A peine la porte refermée nous nous sautions dessus l'un et l'autre nous embrassant avec fougue, nos mains passant de nos visages à nos épaules, nos bras.

Je sentais une excitation certaine monter en mois et cela me surprenais d'être en proie à ce désir presque incontrôlable tout en me plaisant beaucoup.

Il faut dire que depuis notre dernier moment d'intimité au début du séjour de Johanna nous nous étions montrés relativement sage de peur d'une irruption inopportune. Et je pense que nous nous étions manqués l'un à l'autre.

J'avais une envie irrépressible de le toucher de sentir son corps sous mes doigts, de sentir ses mains me caresser.

Je ne mis pas très longtemps à enlever sa veste à Peeta, rapidement suivi de son tee shirt. Il m'attrapa par les jambes pour les nouer autour de sa taille et je crochetais mes bras autour de son coup.

\- Salon ou chambre me dit il en reprenant son souffle ?

\- Peut importe lui répondis comme je pus.

Je crois que nous devions nous trouver dans le même état Peeta et moi car il me porta jusque dans le salon, ce qui était bien plus rapide que de monter, et certainement plus facile pour lui avec sa jambe.

Il me déposa sur le canapé avant de venir au dessus de moi tout en ne s'arrêtant pas de m'embrasser.

Il commençait à s'attaquer à mon haut et ne mis pas très longtemps pour m'en débarrasser. Il m'enleva également mon soutient gorge en suivant. Et je retrouvais alors le contact de ses mains puis de ses lèvres sur mes seins et je laissais échapper un gémissement de plaisir à ce contact.

Rapidement la sensation d'avoir besoin de sentir tout son corps contre le mien se fit plus forte et tandis que Peeta s'occupait toujours de ma poitrine, je commençais à dé faire sa ceinture et à déboutonner son pantalon que je fit descendre légèrement. Il compris le message et l'enleva avec ses chaussures et ses chaussettes.

Avant de revenir vers moi il me fit comprendre qu'il était temps pour moi aussi de me débarrasser du mien et je le laissai s'occuper de me l'enlever.

Je voyais la virilité de Peeta prendre forme sous son caleçon et cela ne fit qu'accentuer mon désir pour lui.

Nous n'avions plus que nos deux sou vêtements sur nous tandis qu'il revenait se positionner au dessus de moi laissant ses mains se promener son mon corps.

Je nouais mes jambes autour de lui de manière à me sentir plus proche et je senti l'entre jambe de Peeta grandir un peu plus à me sure que nos deux intimités entraient en contact l'une de l'autre, malgré la présence de nos barrières de tissus.

Ce simple contact ne fit qu'embraser le feu en moi et Peeta soupira de plaisir lui aussi m'embrassant et me caressent avec plus de vigueur.

Nous nous frottions l'un contre l'autre en cadence et cela en devenait presque frustrant car je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de le sentir complètement contre moi.

J'aimais tellement ces instants fusionnels avec cette proximité charnelle en lui et moi. Parce que c'était lui et que dans ses moments là j'oubliais tout le reste et que je prenais sans me cacher tout ce qu'il avait à m'offrir et que je me sentais libre. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots, nos corps parlaient pour nous.

Aussi j'entrepris de commencer à faire glisser son caleçon vers le bas et il le retira avec soulagement, le libérant ainsi à ma vue. Il commença à attraper l'élastique de ma culotte puis s'arrêta et me lança un regard pour me demander silencieusement l'autorisation de me l'enlever. J'acquiesçai pas un baiser. Une fois de plus je me trouvais nue devant lui mais j'étais de moins en moins gênée par le regard qu'il portait sur moi, au contraire son regard me faisait du bien, je me sentais désirée.

Il revint de nouveau sur moi et pour la première fois nos intimités entrèrent en contact l'une de l'autre sans aucune barrière. Ce contact déclencha en moi une série de frissons très agréable et je sentais de nouveau cette humidité s'installer vers le sud de mon corps.

Il nous fit basculer sur le côté et entrepris de faire descendre ses mains vers ma zone de plaisir tout en continuant de m'embrasser. Je ne mis pas longtemps moi non plus pour repartir à la rencontre de cette partie de Peeta que j'appréciais de plus en plus. Nous reprirent alors ce nouveau jeu que nous apprenions lui et moi où nos mains et nos doigts dansaient sur le corps de l'autre avec tour à tour, tendresse, passion, fougue, amour. Autant de mots qui décrivaient parfaitement le plaisir que nous nous donnions l'un à l'autre.

Peeta s'aventura de nouveau en moi avec son doigt tout en stimulant la partie externe de mon anatomie. Puis peut après il se fit plus entreprenant en laissant aller un moi un second doigt.

Il faisait cela avec beaucoup de douceur, et à mesure que je m'habituais à cette présence je ressentais le besoin de plus, et de mouvement et imperceptiblement et presque sans m'en rendre compte j'ondulais mon bassin pour venir à la rencontre de ses mains.

A un moment j'ouvrais les yeux pour trouver ceux de Peeta qui me regardais avec une passion non dissimulée ce qui me rendit un peu plus folle si cela était possible à cet instant. Il avait le souffle saccadé et poussait quelques râles de bien être de temps à autre tendis que je m'appliquais à lui prodiguer avec douceur des caresses sur son anatomie.

Puis son regard changea et je sus qu'il était en train de me demander la permission d'aller plus loin. Le désir était très intense et l'envie était présente c'est certain, mais je n'étais pas encore prête et je le lui murmura, tout en lui faisant comprendre que je ne voulais pas qu'il arrête ce qu'il était en train de me faire.

Je ne lus aucune déception dans son regard et je savais qu'il comprenait.

Il recommença à m'embrasser avec tellement d'amour que ne fit que décupler le plaisir qu'il me procurait. J'accentuais mes mouvement sur lui dit et je nous senti tous les deux peut de temps après basculer vers l'extase ensemble bruyamment.

Après quoi nous nous serrions dans les bras l'un de l'autre tentant de reprendre notre souffle et nos esprits.

Nous restâmes comme cela simplement dans les bras l'un de l'autre un long moment et nous finassâmes par nous endormir.


	21. Chapitre 19

**Chapitre 19 :**

Je fus réveillée par des bruits dans la cuisine. J'étais toujours nue mais Peeta avait pris le soin de me mettre une couverture dessus.

Je m'emmitouflai dedans pour aller le rejoindre.

\- Bien dormie ? dit il avec un sourire radieux tandis que je m'installais au comptoir.

\- Très.

\- Tu as faim ? me demanda t'il.

\- Oui. Je vais aller m'habiller je vais venir t'aider.

\- Oh non ne t'inquiète pas j'ai quasiment terminé et je préfère que tu reste dans cette tenue. Dit il avec un sourire coquin qui me fit rougir.

\- J'ai eu une idée cette après midi dont je voudrais te parler pour avoir ton avis lui dis je.

\- Ca concerne Gale ? demanda Peeta visiblement inquiet

\- Non, on va attendre pour ça je ne suis pas pressée et puis je veux être sure que tu sente bien par rapport à ça avant de faire quoique ce soit.

Peeta sembla se détendre instantanément.

\- c'est gentil me dit il un peu penaud

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je comprends lui dis je pour le déculpabiliser.

Non je voulais te parler d'un projet. Je réfléchissais à ce que je pourrais bien faire, encore, et j'ai eu une idée. Je voudrais pouvoir finir mes études. Ce qui me laisserai le temps de voir ensuite ce que je pourrais faire. Tu en penses quoi ?

\- J'en pense que c'est une très bonne idée.

\- Tu penses ? Je me dis que vu mon âge ça peut paraître idiot que je retour sur les bancs de l'école.

\- Tu n'as que 19 ans et je suis certain que tu seras très bien accueillie par les autres élèves.

Il fit le tour du comptoir pour s'approcher de moi et se glisser entre mes jambes en passant également ses bras autour de moi.

\- Et puis je pourrais mettre en pratiques des méthodes très efficaces pour t'aider à travailler et à réviser. Tu pourras compter sur mon entière coopération pour t'accompagner la dedans et te soutenir.

Dit il avec un air toujours aussi charmeur et je découvrais petit à petit un autre garçon, et cette facette de lui me plaisait tout autant que les autres.

\- Peeta je vais finir par croire que tu es un obsédé dis je en faisant mine d'être choquée.

\- Moi ? dit il en prenant un air offusqué mais avec des yeux rieurs. Mais c'est de ta faute Katniss, comment tu veux que j'arrive à te résister ?

\- Je te retourne le compliment lui dis je en l'embrassant, ce qui re déclenchât immédiatement la chaleur en moi ainsi que toutes ces sensations dans le bas de mon corps. Et je ne tardais pas à sentir que Peeta était lui aussi de nouveau dans le même état que moi.

\- Peut être, dit il entre deux baisers, qu'on devrait manger …ou…je ne vais plus me contrôler dit il.

\- Peut être lui répondis je le souffle saccadé, que je n'ai pas envie que tu te contrôle.

Il me souleva alors de mon tabouret pour me poser sur le comptoir et d'un geste du bras éloigna tout ce qui se trouvait à proximité sans se souciait des dégâts que cela pourrait engendrer.

Et nous recommençâmes pour la seconde fois de la journée nos jeux intimes découvrant toujours un peu plus le corps de l'autre, apprenant petit à petit ce qui déclenchait chez l'autre le plus de plaisir, se procurant douceur, tendresse et plaisir.

Plus nous jouions à ce nouveau jeu lui et moi, plus le plaisir était meilleur que la fois d'avant. Par moment je me demandais presque où cela s'arrêterait. Je me demandais ce que cela ferait le jour où nous ferions vraiment l'amour lui et moi.

Après avoir de nouveau atteint les sommets ensemble, je me rhabillât cette fois ci, afin de ne plus tenter Peeta, puis nous rangeâmes la cuisine avant de nous mettre à table pour manger.

Peu après le téléphone sonna. Je pensai d'abord qu'il s'agissait de ma mère pour me dire qu'elle était bien arrivée, mais il n'était que quinze heures alors je pensa que c'était trop tôt car elles avaient pris le train à dix heures ce matin et elle ne devait pas arriver avant deux heures encore.

Peeta alla décrocher. Il prit un air surpris et je m'approcha de lui pour écouter la conversation. Il mit le combiné entre nous deux pour que je puisse entendre.

\- Peeta comment allez vous ? C'est la Présidente Paylor à l'appareil

\- Bonjour Mme la présidente répondit poliment Peeta

\- Oh appelez moi Paylor. Alors comment cela se passe dans le douze ?

\- Nous allons très bien je vous remercie. Et pour vous ?

\- Oh ce n'est pas tous les jours facile, la re construction du pays avance bien, mais vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il y a des poches de résistances qui continuent de nous donner du fil à retordre.

\- Oui j'ai cru comprendre.

\- Mais bon là n'est pas l'objet de mon appel.

Nous allons bientôt fêter les uns an de la libération de Panem. Je sais que vous avez déjà donné vous Katniss et Haymitch beaucoup de votre personne, mais en vue des célébrations qui se préparent je voulais personnellement vous demander si vous accepteriez de venir participer aux festivités ? Bien entendu je m'arrangerais pour lever officiellement les restrictions de circulation de Katniss.

\- Oh ! répondit Peeta

\- Je comprendrais que vous refusiez. C'est simplement que je tenais à vous rendre hommage pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour le pays tous les trois.

\- Ecoutez, je ne suis pas seul à décider nous devons en parler entre nous. Quand avez vous besoin d'un réponse de notre part ?

\- Rien ne presse prenez votre temps pour y réfléchir. Ah et si cela peut vous rassurer j'ai d'ors et déjà prévenue Plutarch que si vous acceptiez, il ne devait pas en profiter pour vous harceler sinon il aurait à faire à moi personnellement.

\- C'est gentil à vous. Nous vous tiendrons informée rapidement lui répondit Peeta.

\- Très bien. Pourrais je parler à Katniss si elle est là ?

Peeta me regarda pour voir si je souhaitais parler à Paylor et je lui fis signe de la tête que j'étais d'accord.

\- Oui ne quittez pas je vous la passe.

\- A très bientôt Peeta et prenez soin de vous.

\- Merci vous aussi lui répondit Peeta.

Je pris le combiné et Peeta resta à côté de moi

\- Bonjour Paylor lui dis je.

\- Katniss, je suis heureuse d'entendre votre voix dit elle sincèrement.

Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de nous re parler après l'exécution. Je voulais d'abord vous dire que j'étais désolée d'avoir du vous bannir du Capitole. J'espère que vous saurez me pardonner et comprendre ma réaction qui n'était pas dirigée contre vous en particulier.

\- Je pense que c'était sans doute la chose à faire pour vous éviter des problèmes répondis je.

\- Je vais, que vous acceptiez ou non de venir, lever votre restriction. Je voulais vous en informer de vive voix. Je devais simplement attendre un certain temps que les choses s'apaisent pour le faire.

Katniss je tiens à vous dire que pour ma part je n'ai jamais crue que vous étiez folle et je sais pourquoi vous avez fait ce que vous avez fait et sachez que je vous ai toujours admiré.

Je sais également que vous n'accepterez jamais un poste haut placé car ce n'est pas dans votre caractère. Mais si vous venez jusqu'au Capitole je souhaiterais que nous discutions d'un projet que j'ai en tête et qui je le pense, pourrait peut être vous intéresser.

\- Et si je ne viens pas demandais je ?

\- Dans ce cas une fois les festivités passées, j'organiserais un déplacement vers le douze pour venir vous voir répondit elle simplement.

J'ai de toutes façons en projet de visiter chaque district pour voir comment se passe la re construction.

Donc il n'y a aucune pression sur vous dit elle un sourire dans la voix

\- C'est…c'est gentil merci.

\- Bien Katniss, je dois vous laisser. J'espère que vous réfléchirez positivement à ma proposition. Je serais très heureuse de vous revoir.

A bientôt j'espère.

\- Merci au revoir répondis je simplement.

Peeta me regarda, sans trop savoir quoi dire. Nous retournâmes nous asseoir dans la cuisine, et on frappa à la porte puis celle ci s'ouvrit et Haymitch entra.

\- Haymitch après avoir frapper à la porte il faut attendre qu'on vienne vous ouvrir. Dit Peeta

\- Oh je sais qu'il n'y avait rien à a craindre pour mes yeux, vous ne hurliez plus.

Je rougis et le fusilla du regard

\- Bon vous aussi vous avez eu un appel de Paylor ? demanda Haymitch en attrapant un morceau de pain qui trainer sur la table.

\- Oui on vient de raccrocher avec elle répondit Peeta.

\- Et alors vous en pensez quoi ?

\- Elle appelle cela des festivités, je trouve ça abjecte lui dis je. On a peut être gagné contre Snow, mais à quel prix…

Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de remettre les pieds là bas tout ce qui s'est passé.

\- Ouais je crois qu'on est tous dans ce cas là répondit Haymitch.

\- On devrait peut être en parler avec Johanna et Annie pour voir se qu'elles en pensent suggéra Peeta

\- Oui c'est une bonne idée dis je.

\- De mon point de vue, ajouta Haymitch, soit on y va tous, soit on n'y va pas.

Je pesais pour et au contre. Je me disais dans un sens que cela permettrait de boucler la boucle. Et puis j'avoue malgré moi que j'étais intriguée par ce que Paylor pouvais bien avoir à me proposer mais si je savais déjà que je refuserais.

Enfin le fait qu'elle m'assure de tenir Plutarch à l'écart me rassurait aussi car je n'avais aucune envie de me retrouver une fois encore sur le devant de la scène comme à l'époque.

Nous décidâmes donc d'en parler avec Johanna et Annie avant de donner notre réponse.


	22. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20 :**

Un mois et demi passa. Nous avions repris notre rythme dans le douze.

Les travaux du commerce de Peeta avançaient bien. Toutes les pièces avaient presque finies d'être rénovées. Les peintures n'allaient pas tarder à être faites, Peeta avait décidé de s'en charger et il avait même accepté mon aide. Il avait commandé le mobilier et celui ci était en cours de fabrication dans le sept. Il serait livré démonté et nous devrions l'assembler par nous même. Les équipements de cuisine seraient livrés dans le même temps.

Peeta semblait content de l'avancée des travaux et estimait désormais qu'il faudrait compter encore trois mois avant l'ouverture, soit deux mois de travaux et de décoration et un mois de préparation pour lui et sa future équipe.

Haymitch continuait à mener une vie paisible avec ses oies. Mais le point positif depuis la venue de ma mère c'est qu'il buvait vraiment moins. Je sais qu'ils se téléphonaient tous les jours mais je ne voulais pas en savoir plus.

Quand à moi, j'alternais mes journées entre la chasse, la plaque qui avait été elle aussi re construite car au fond c'était un peu l'âme du douze, et le chantier de Peeta pour passer du temps avec lui.

Nous continuions à apprendre à nous connaître. A découvrir la vie à deux à se découvrir l'un l'autre de toutes les manières possible.

Nous devenions vraiment fusionnels et ressentions sans cesse le besoin d'être avec l'autre.

J'étais amoureuse pour la première fois de ma vie et cela me rendait heureuse.

Dans quatre jours nous devions nous rendre au Capitole durant une semaine afin de participer aux commémorations de la guerre. Nous avions insistés auprès de Paylor pour lui dire que si nous venions elle devrait appeler cela des commémorations et non des festivités ou je ne sais trop quel autre mot absurde).

Nous étions tous tombés d'accord que nous le ferions uniquement cette fois ci et après nous en aurions fini avec le Capitole.

Je n'étais pas spécialement nerveuse car je savais que Peeta serait avec moi. Ma mère avait également prévue de nous rejoindre une fois là bas. Et il est inutile de dire qu'Eiffie nous attendait de pied ferme.

Je l'avais déjà prévenue qu'il était hors de question que je passe mes journées à me faire torturer par ses équipes de préparateurs, mais je pense que quoiqu'il arrive j'aurais droit au minimum réglementaire selon Eiffie.

Peeta semblait plus angoissé à l'idée de se rendre au Capitole. Depuis quelques jours ses nuits étaient plus agitées et il avait eu quelques épisodes mais qu'il avait réussi à maitriser relativement rapidement. J'arrivais un peu mieux à les anticiper maintenant ce qui me permettait de l'aider.

Nous devions nous rendre au Capitole en train, un train privatisé pour nous. Nous devions simplement récupérer Johanna dans le sept, ma mère et Annie dans le quatre, Beetee dans le trois Enaboria dans le deux. Et, nous l'avions apprit il y a deux semaines, nous devions également récuperer Gale.

La réaction de Peeta ne s'était pas faite attendre. Il avait immédiatement eu un épisode après l'appel d'Eiffie.

J'avais beau le rassurer en lui disant que je ne comptais pas m'enfuir avec lui, je savais que sa partie consciente me croyait, mais que son inconscient lui en décidait autrement.

Il pris l'initiative d'appeler le Dr Aurélius pour lui demander conseil. Celui ci le rassura en lui disant que malgré tout il restait encore fragile et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il se mette de pression par rapport à cela. Mais il lui recommanda de reprendre une médication légère au moins jusqu'à note retour du Capitole, ne serait ce que pour le soulager lui même et lui proposa de le voir en consultation lors de notre séjour, ce que Peeta accepta.

A cause de cela il lui arrivait de se montrer distant et je savais qu'il estimait me protéger en faisant cela, mais cela me frustrait. Plus nous apprenions à nous découvrir l'un l'autre, plus je ressentais le besoin que l'on soit ensemble et cela semblait pareil pour lui jusqu'à ce qu'il sache pour Gale qui ferait parti du voyage.

Nous n'avions pas encore franchit le dernier cap de notre découverte intime, et j'avais peur que cela ne fasse qu'ajouter à ses angoisses concernant Gale. Mais il m'assurait que ce n'était pas le cas et il insistait pour que j'attende d'être vraiment prête avant de franchir cette étape et qu'il attendrait le temps nécessaire.

Le fait est que depuis plusieurs jours j'ai très envie de vivre ce moment avec Peeta mais il est tellement perturbé par notre prochain départ pour le Capitole que nous n'avions plus rien fait depuis deux semaines et je dois dire que cela me manquait plus que je ne l'aurais cru.

Aussi proposais je à Peeta, ou plutôt j'usais d'arguments imparables sur lui, pour le convaincre de délaisser son chantier le temps d'une journée afin que nous puissions la passer ensemble et en profiter pour aller se poser au bord du lac. Pour mon plus grand plaisir il accepta sans difficultés.

Ces dernières semaines avaient été relativement pluvieuses et même Buttercup n'avait pas mit le nez dehors et nous étions heureux de pouvoir de nouveau profiter d'un peu de chaleur avant l'arrivée de l'automne.

Tandis que nous marchions, je sentais Peeta plus détendu aujourd'hui et cela me fit plaisir.

Une fois arrivés, nous prenions le temps de dévorer des yeux ce paysage si beau, bien que nous l'avions déjà vu des dizaines de fois, certainement plus pour moi, c'était comme si je re découvrais cet endroit de paix à chaque fois.

Malgré le beau temps nous ne nous baignâmes pas. Nous restâmes simplement là, allongés dans les bras l'un de l'autre à écouter les bruits de la nature au soleil.

Je sentais un poids sur ma poitrine, et je savais que le moment était venu de m'en débarrasser et je ce que je devais faire pour me libérer. Je me relevais sur un coude pour regarder Peeta. Il me fixait avec tendresse d'un bleu intense.

\- Ca va ? me dit il

\- Je t'aime dis je simplement à Peeta

Et les derniers verrous de mon cœur finirent de sauter et je remettais implicitement les clefs à Peeta. Il était maintenant en son pouvoir de me briser le cœur à tout jamais mais je n'avais plus peur.

Il se redressa et sans rompre le contact visuel avec moi. Il pris mon visage entre ses mains et très tendrement il m'embrassa comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le faisait.

\- Je t'aime aussi me dit il. Tellement fort.

Je l'attrapais alors par le cou pour l'attirer vers moi et je l'embrassai moi aussi avec force.

Je sentais ses mains sur mes hanches, m'attirer vers lui. De nouveau ces sensations qui m'avaient tant manqué commencèrent doucement à m'envahir.

Puis je commença déboutonner la chemine de Peeta tout en embrassant son cou puis son torse à mesure que je le libérait de son vêtement.

Une fois torse nu je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'admirer son corps, qui à mes yeux, semblait parfait et de le caresser du bout des doigts. Peeta me laissait faire ne me quittant pas du regard. Il se mit à caresser mes cheveux, mon visage. J'étais si bien là avec lui. Nous étions seuls au monde dans une bulle qui n'appartenait qu'à nous. Le moment n'aurait pas pu être pu parfait

Alors comme au ralenti, je m'approchais de son oreille pour lui murmurer ce que j'avais tellement envie de partager avec lui :

\- J'ai envie de plus avec toi Peeta, je…j'ai envie de faire l'amour avec toi.

Nous restâmes en silence tous les deux durant quelques instant, perdus dans le regard de l'autre simplement à assimiler ce que je venais de dire et ce qui allait se passer entre nous.

Puis il se mit à m'embrasser de nouveau. J'aimais toujours autant si ce n'est plus le contact de sa langue avec la mienne. Il embrassait tellement bien.

Je sentais dans ses gestes qu'il voulait prendre son temps, profiter de chaque moment. Il se montrait tellement tendre et attentionné.

Nous nous retrouvâmes de nouveau nus l'un contre l'autre et dans ces moments là c'est comme si j'étais hors du temps. Cette proximité avec lui m'est devenue indispensable. Ce sont des moments tellement forts où il n'y a que lui et moi qui comptons. Je n'étais plus autant gênée qu'il me voit comme cela aussi vulnérable car ce que je pouvais lire dans ses yeux me faisait presque oublier toutes ses marques sur mon corps et je me sentais presque jolie et j'asseyais du mieux possible de lui faire ressentir la même chose.

Nous laissions une fois encore aller nos mains sur le corps de l'autre, nous donnant toujours plus de tendresse et de plaisir, ne faisant qu'augmenter le désire de l'autre à mesure que les caresses prodiguées se faisaient plus intenses.

Puis je ressentie ce besoin de plus, qui s'était déjà manifesté à deux reprises lors de nos derniers moments intimes. Je n'avais pas immédiatement su comment l'interpréter pensant en premier lieu que j'étais en train de devenir insatiable et obsédée. Mais j'avais fini par comprendre que ce n'était que la manifestation silencieuse de ce besoin presque viscéral de le sentir vraiment en moi et de me rapprocher encore plus de lui si cela était possible.

Je lui fis comprendre et il marqua un temps d'arrêt, surement pour s'assurer que j'étais bien certaine de ma décision et il recommença à m'embrasser avant de s'arrêter de nouveau.

\- Je n'ai pas de protection me dit il soudain l'air très embêté.

\- Ce n'est pas grave lui dis je, j'ai…j'ai ce qu'il faut pour éviter tout accident.

Lors d'un échange téléphonique avec ma mère il y a trois semaines, celle ci au détour d'une conversation m'avais donné le nom d'une plante connue pour ses vertus contraceptives et dont elle se servait elle même étant jeune. Cette plante était relativement facile à trouver dans la foret, aussi en avais je déjà un bon stock à la maison et je savais que je ne risquais donc rien.

Peeta paru un instant surpris par ma réponse mais je ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de pousser plus loin ses réflexions et le ramenait promptement à la réalité de la situation et à mon grand plaisir les choses reprirent leur cours de plus belle.

Peeta me couvrait de baiser plus doux les uns que les autres et m'entourait la tête de ses bras protecteurs, me caressant le visage, les cheveux tandis qu'il commençai très lentement à entrer en moi. Je ressentie rapidement une douleur vive et relativement désagréable et il dut le comprendre car il ne bougea plus, attendant que je lui donne l'autorisation de continuer. Il ne cessait pas de m'embrasser avec une infinie tendresse et pour ma part j'avais mes ongles plantés dans son dos.

Au bout de quelques instants alors que la douleur était un peu moins vive a l'aide de ma jambe je l'encourageais à continuer et très doucement il poursuivi son avancée.

De nouveau il ne bougeât plus durant quelques instants. Puis toujours très lentement il commença à bouger, je le sentais à l'affut de la moindre réaction de ma part, prêt à s'arrêter s'il sentait que ça n'allait pas.

Au début ce n'était pas très agréable. Cette sensation d'étirement et cette petite douleur vive et lancinante étaient gênantes.

Puis d'un coup elles cessèrent, laissant place à de nouvelles sensations. Fortes, puissantes à mesure que Peeta faisait des vas et viens, au début très lents, puis lorsqu'il du me sentir plus détendue il osa accélérer un peu.

A présent je ne pouvais plus retenir mes gémissements. C'était fou cette impression de ne faire qu'un avec l'autre. Cette fusion ce déferlement de sentiments ce partage tellement intime.

Je commençais moi aussi à bouger aux rythmes des mouvements de Peeta.

Celui ci réussi également à passer une de ses mains entre nous lui permettant dans le même temps de stimuler ma zone sensible.

Il n'y avait plus de mots assez fort pour décrire ce que j'étais en train de ressentir. Je crois qu'à cet instant Peeta voulait ma peau.

Puis survint une explosion en moi, d'une puissance folle m'arrachant un cri primaire, tous mes membres se crispèrent brutalement puis se relâchèrent aussitôt me laissant complétement vidée de toute énergie.

Peeta m'accompagna dans mon extase en poussant un grognement animal quasiment en même temps et s'écroula sur moi épuisé cherchant lui aussi à reprendre son souffle. Nous n'arrivions pas à nous détacher l'un de l'autre et je crois que nous n'en avions pas envie. Nous aurions pu rester comme cela toute la vie si cela avait été possible.

Je compris vraiment le sens de l'expression faire l'amour. Et cela ne fit que confirmer que depuis le début cela ne pouvait être que Peeta je pense que je n'aurais jamais pu me laisser aller avec un autre que lui.

Tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle, je lui caressais le dos et je lui murmurai de nouveau :

\- Je t'aime

Il releva la tête pour trouver mes yeux

\- Je t'aime aussi me dit il avec un sourire radieux


	23. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21 :**

Le jour du départ pour le Capitole arriva tellement vite que nous préparions nos valises en catastrophe.

Peeta montrait toujours des signes de stress qu'il tentait de dissimuler mais je le connaissais trop bien et je le surveillais comme le lait sur le feu, ce qui avait parfois tendance à le contrarier.

Mais depuis notre escapade dans la foret, il y avait une nouvelle étincelle qui brillait dans ses yeux.

Nous étions tous les deux dans une bulle et il semblait parfois compliqué de nous en sortir, du moins c'est ce que Haymitch nous avait fait remarqué à sa manière.

Nous arrivions à la gare juste à temps pour prendre le train.

C'était ce même train qui nous avait emmené au Capitole lors des jeux et lors de la tournée. Rien ne semblait avoir bougé.

Nous devions récupérer Johanna dans le sept quatre heures plus tard et nous comme nous n'avions rien de mieux à faire en attendant nous déjeunâmes tous les trois après quoi Haymitch décida d'aller faire une sieste et nous laissa Peeta et moi en tête à tête.

Je savais que tout comme moi Peeta se remémorait le temps passé dans ce train. Essayer de convaincre Haymitch de jouer son rôle de mentor, à le nettoyer après qu'il se soit vomi dessus, les longs discours d'Eiffie, nos premières nuits ensemble à chasser les mauvais rêves de l'autre,

Nous décidions finalement de rejoindre notre cabine afin de profiter d'un moment de calme tous les deux avant de se retrouver pris dans le tourbillon infernal du Capitole.

Nous retrouver de nouveau dans cette cabine avec Peeta, me fit prendre conscience du temps passé et des débuts maladroits et faussés de notre relation.

Il avait suffit qu'il avoue son amour pour moi à tout Panem pour que le cours de ma vie s'en retrouve à jamais changé.

S'il n'avait pas fait cela, l'un de nous serait sans doute mort à l'heure qu'il est car bien que j'avais eu du mal à le croire sur le moment, s'il n'avait pas déclaré cela je ne l'aurais prit que comme un adversaire de plus.

Peeta me fit sortir de mes pensées en venant m'enlacer.

\- Tu sais que dans un sens mon plus gros regret c'est de n'avoir jamais tenté de t'embrasser durant toutes ces nuits passés ensemble dans cette chambre me dit il avec un large sourire et des yeux pétillants.

\- Tu sais qu'il n'ai jamais trop tard lui répondis je en souriant également

Je savais alors qu'un simple baiser ne nous suffirait pas l'instant même où ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes et j'en fus ravie.

Nous fûmes réveillés par le conducteur du train dont la voix qui s'échappait des hauts parleurs annonçait notre arrivée dans le sept.

Cela faisait plaisir de retrouver Johanna. Elle semblait en grande forme et presque excitée à l'idée de se retrouver au Capitole. Elle nous expliquait ce qu'elle avait prévue de faire de son temps libre durant la semaine que durerait notre séjour là bas, et cela se résumait principalement à « prendre du bon temps ».

Haymitch avait terminé sa sieste s'était douché et semblait frais comme un gardon et je savais bien pourquoi. Dans un sens si cela n'avait pas été parce qu'il attendait de voir ma mère j'aurais trouvé ça attendrissant, mais la situation m'irritait un peu. Il semblait aussi impatient qu'un gosse attendant le Père Noël.

Quelques heures plus tard nous fûmes rejoints par Annie, Finn et ma mère.

Il se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre mais ne firent rien de plus certainement pour ne pas risquer de me mettre mal à l'aise et je les en remercia secrètement.

De son côté Peeta semblait se tendre de plus en plus sachant que le moment de nos retrouvailles avec Gale ne tarderait plus.

Haymitch le compris et lui proposa de boire un verre et j'incita Peeta à accepter en prenant un moi même.

J'essayais de me montrer plus proche et affectueuse qu'à l'accoutumée avec Peeta, du moins en public et cela sembla l'apaiser quelque peu.

Nos regards se croisèrent et je tentais de lui faire comprendre à quel point il comptait pour moi.

Nous passâmes les heures suivantes à parler, rire, manger et boire tous ensemble. Nous formions vraiment une fine équipe tous réunis.

Nous étions tous des écorchés vifs que les malheurs de la vie avaient rapprochés et nous tentions de nous soigner les uns les autres en nous soutenant.

Il aurait sans doute été compliqué pour quelqu'un d'extérieur de tenter d'entrer dans cette petite communauté que nous formions, cette nouvelle famille en quelque sorte.

Peu de temps avant que nous arrivions au trois pour récupérer Beetee, je prenais Peeta à part

\- Comment tu te sens ? lui dis je

\- Ca va ne t'inquiète pas me dit il en me regardant avec tendresse

\- Je vais faire comme si je te croyais répondis je. Mais je veux que tu n'oublie pas quand il sera là, que je t'aime, toi, et pas lui. Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit et que tu vas me dire que tu le sais mais je préfère prévenir que guérir.

\- Je serais sage comme une image me dit il avec un sourire au coin de la bouche. Et se rapprochant de mon oreille il murmura : mais si il tente quoique ce soit de déplacé, Je serais obligé de m'en mêler.

\- Peeta s'il tente quoique que ce soit de déplacé, sa sera ma main dans sa figure avant même que tu ai eu le temps de lever le petit doigt.

Il rigola mais n'ajouta rien. Il me connaissait si bien lui aussi qu'il savait que je ne plaisantais pas et que j'en étais parfaitement capable.

Je laissa Peeta rejoindre les autres pour me rendre dans ma cabine attraper un pull. Alors que je trifouillais dans ma valise faite à la hâte, Johanna me rejoignit. Il fallait s'y attendre. J'étais même surprise qu'elle ne l'ai pas fait plus tôt.

\- Katniss ma vielle, quelque chose chez toi a changé ! Dit elle en me fixant

\- Je ne me suis pas attaché les cheveux je sais ça fait bizarre mais Peeta aime bien quand ils sont comme ça. Lui dis je avec un sourire ironique.

\- Non non non c'est autre chose…Oh ! c'est pas vrai ! Ca y'est enfin vous l'avez fait ! hurla elle

\- Ca serait trop te demander de baisser d'un ton ? Je te signale que ma mère n'est pas loin et j'aimerais que ma vie privée le reste s'il te plait lui dis je en me renfrognant.

\- Oups désolée dit elle, l'euphorie du moment. Alors ! Comment c'était ?

\- Johanna non ! je ne te raconterais pas ! c'est …c'est trop personnel.

\- Pfff à d'autres ! avec tout ce qu'on s'est dit toi et moi ? Ouais ok je rectifie…tout ce que je te dis moi. Mais bon maintenant que tu as une vie sexuelle digne de ce nom tu pourrais partager avec les copines quand même !

Sachant qu'elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau si facilement je décidai de lui donner de quoi ronger son os pour les quelques prochaines heures

\- Bon très bien si tu y tiens….C'était bien la première fois, et encore mieux la seconde. Je ne te dirais rien d'autre et ce n'est pas la peine d'insister.

Ah et autre chose. Quand Gale sera là, évite, par pitié de faire la moindre allusion à ma vie intime avec Peata. Dis je en la menaçant un doigt en l'air

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je sais me tenir quand même. Dit elle prenant un air faussement vexé.

Alors qu'on s'apprêtait à ressortir de ma cabine, ma mère entra.

\- Johanna, j'aurais voulu parler avec Katniss en tête à tête si ça ne te dérange pas. Dit elle avec un air que je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer.

\- Oh mais avec joie Lize, j'ai préparé Katniss elle est sur le point de se mettre à table dit elle en rigolant et quittant la pièce.

Ma mère referma la porte.

\- Tu vas bien ma chérie ? demanda t'elle

\- Oui pourquoi ? dis je un peu surprise par sa question, car il ne m'avait pas semblé donner l'impression du contraire.

\- Je ne sais pas quelque chose semble différent chez toi. Dit elle en m'observant

\- Mais c'est un complot ! dis je. Johanna vient de me dire la même chose.

Je vais très bien et tout va pour le mieux ajoutais je un peu agacée

\- Oh ! dit elle en se mettant la main sur la bouche

\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a demandais je perplexe

\- Toi et Peeta…Ma fille… dit elle en venant me prendre dans ses bras.

Vous vous êtes protégés au moins ? Me demanda t'elle très sérieusement

\- Maman je t'en prie ! je ne veux pas discuter de sa avec toi. Ne t'inquiète pas je vais très bien, Mais ce n'est pas possible à la fin qu'est ce que vous avez toutes les deux aujourd'hui !

\- Mais rien mais cela fait simplement partie des grandes étapes de la vie d'une femme et je suis ta mère, et même si je n'ai pas toujours assuré mon rôle comme tu l'aurais souhaité…je veux juste que tu saches que tu peux m'en parler si tu veux ou si tu as des questions. Je suis heureuse pour vous. Tu es une femme maintenant Katniss, et ça me fait quelque chose en tant que mère c'est tout.

\- Je vais bien maman ne t'en fait pas. Lui dis je plus calmement.

Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ?

\- Oui, je sais que tu ne veux rien savoir, mais c'était simplement pour être honnête avec toi. Dit elle l'air subitement inquiète, semblant craindre ma réaction

\- Je suppose que ça concerne Haymitch demandais je en soupirant ?

\- Oui…je voulais simplement t'informer que nous allons partager la même cabine. Dit elle en baissant les yeux.

\- Ok. Répondis je simplement sans savoir quoi lui dire d'autre et ne sachant pas comment réagir à cette information.

Bon on retourner avec les autres ?

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre et je quittais les lieux ne sachant pas si elle me suivait ou non.

Haymitch me vit revenir et nos regards se croisèrent. Il semblait lui aussi guetter ma réaction mais je détournais les yeux l'ignorant presque pour retourner m'installer à côté de Peeta.

Une demie heure après nous étions rejoins par Beetee.

Celui ci était égal à lui même, parlant de ses nouvelles inventions technologiques que le nouveau gouvernement lui avait demandé de mettre en place.

Cela semblait tellement clair pour lui alors que nous nous contentions d'acquiescer à chacune de ses phrases, mais à la vérité nous ne comprenions pas grand chose.

Nous savions cependant que le gouvernement lui avait demandé d'étendre les technologies à l'ensemble des districts de manière à ce que ceux ci puissent être sur un pied d'égalité.

Je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne chose ou non, car j'aimais le côté simple et quelque peu rustique de mon district.

Quand le conducteur du train annonça notre arrivée imminente dans le deux, je fus partagée par un sentiment d'excitation et aussitôt suivi par celui de l'appréhension.

Cela faisait un an que je n'avais ni vu ni parlé à Gale. Je ne savais pas quel serait son état d'esprit ni si nous allions pouvoir discuter.

Peeta semblait à présent résigné, ce qui me soulagea dans un sens me disant que nous ne risquions plus d'avoir à gérer un éventuel épisode.

Je ne l'avais pas lâché d'une semelle depuis notre petit moment intime des heures plus tôt, essayant à ma manière de le couvrir d'attention et d'affection.

Le train s'arrêta et les deux derniers passagers montèrent à bord pour nous rejoindre.


	24. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22 :**

Un barbe ! Voilà ma première impression en voyant Gale. Il avait maintenant une barbe. Ca ne lui allait pas trop mal. Mais cela le vieillissait.

Il saluât tout le monde. Ma mère le pris dans ses bras. Je sais qu'elle a toujours eu beaucoup d'affection pour lui. Elle l'avait vu grandir, elle l'avait soigné et elle lui serait toujours reconnaissante d'avoir pris soin d'elle …et de Prim.

C'était cette conclusion à laquelle j'étais arrivée. Gale avait toujours pris soin de ma famille et de moi. Jamais il n'aurait souhaité sa mort. Je le savais au fond de moi mais c'était encore une fois tellement facile d'être en colère après lui. Comme si à ce moment là cela légitimait encore plus le fait d'avoir choisi Peeta. Cela m'éviter d'avouer à Gale que je ne l'aimais pas comme il l'entendait. Au lieu de cela je le mettais à distance sous couvert de ma colère.

J'avais toujours été lâche quand il s'agissait de sentiments ou d'émotions.

Puis Gale s'approcha de Peeta et moi. Ils se saluèrent et se serrèrent la main n'échangeant aucun mot mais se fixant l'un et l'autre. Puis il se tourna vers moi.

\- Bonjour Catnip. Me dit il avec un très léger sourire.

\- Bonjour Gale lui répondis je de ma même manière.

Il se pencha alors vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras et je ne le repoussai pas. Ce fut une étreinte brève mais je sentais qu'elle disait : tu m'as manqué et je suis heureux de te voir.

Il m'éloigna de lui pour me regarder

\- Tu as l'air d'aller bien.

\- C'est le cas. Et toi tu as l'air…vieux

Il rigola en passant sa main sur sa barbe.

\- Ouais je sais, mais je m'y suis fait maintenant et je l'aime bien me dit il.

Je sentais que tous les regards étaient braqués sur nous et cela me mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Bon il nous reste encore six heures avant d'arriver au Capitole il est tard on pourrait peut être aller nous coucher suggéra ma mère. Permettant ainsi de détourner l'attention des autres.

Nous allâmes chacun dans nos cabines. Arrivés dans la notre à Peeta et moi je le pris dans mes bras et le regarda droit dans les yeux

\- Peeta…commençais je

\- Vas y. Je vais essayer de t'attendre avant de m'endormir. Ne sois pas trop longue. D'accord ? me dit il en m'embrassant.

\- Promis lui dis je.

Je n'avais pas eu besoin de lui dire ce que je voulais faire. Il savait que j'avais besoin de parler à Gale en tête à tête.

Je frappai à la porte de Gale et il ne mit pas longtemps avant de m'ouvrir.

\- On peut discuter ? demandais je.

Il s'écarta et me fit signe d'entrer et referma la porte.

Nous restâmes quelques minutes à nous fixer sans dire quoique ce soit. Puis Gale prit la parole :

\- Je suis désolée Catnip. Pour tout. Pour Prim, pour mon silence, pour nous.

\- Je le suis moi aussi dis je.

\- Vraiment ? dit il l'air surpris

\- Oui. Répondis je. Je sais que tu n'aurais jamais voulu qu'il arrive malheur à Prim. Mais une partie de moi t'en voudra toujours d'avoir eu cette idée débile de bombe.

\- Je sais et crois moi, que de part mes nouvelles fonctions, j'essais de me racheter et de voir les choses différemment.

\- Gale, je voulais aussi te dire, que même s'il n'y avait pas eu ça, cela n'aurait rien changé entre toi et moi. Je veux dire, on serait toujours juste des amis.

\- Je ne pense pas Catnip dit il se rapprochant de moi. Ce qu'on avait toi et moi était tellement spécial.

\- Oui c'était une amitié, fraternelle, forte.

\- Non il y avait plus que ça entre nous. Je t'aime toujours Katniss dit il en caressant mon visage.

Il me fixait avec intensité. Mais contrairement aux autres fois où nous avions eu des moments ambigus, cette fois ci je ne ressentais rien. Du moins pas pour lui. Au contraire, je ne pensais juste qu'à une chose…Peeta.

\- Je suis avec Peeta, Gale. Nous sommes ensemble maintenant, je veux dire, pour de vrai.

Il retira sa main et se recula et fini par s'assoir sur le lit en mettant sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Je sais. Ta mère l'a dit à la mienne. Mais je me disais que si on avait l'occasion de se revoir…J'en sais rien. Dit il en soupirant.

\- Gale... dis je en m'asseyant à côté de lui. Toi comme moi on sais que ça n'aurait pas marché entre nous. Je…ça a toujours été lui. Mais tu me connais j'avais peur.

\- Et plus maintenant ? demanda t'il en tournant la tête vers moi

\- Non. Répondis je.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas fait signe toi non plus durant tout se temps ?

\- Parce que c'était plus simple pour moi de t'en vouloir pour pouvoir avancer.

Gale, tu crois qu'on pourrais essayer de re devenir amis ? Je sais qu'on ne peut pas effacer ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais on peut essayer de repartir sur des bases plus saines. J'ai toujours besoin de toi dans ma vie, mais pas de la même manière.

\- Je ne sais pas Catnip. Dit il. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de te voir avec lui, même si je t'ai vu des millions de fois à la télévision, mais je savais que c'était faux alors…

\- Et moi je ne sais pas si je supporterais de te voir avec une autre fille non plus tu sais.

\- Est ce qu'un jour tu arrêteras d'être égoïste et de ne pas seulement penser à ce qui est bon pour toi ? me dit il calmement

\- Probablement que non. Mais j'essayes de m'améliorer, lui répondis je. Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai dis ça que je n'ai pas envie de te voir heureux. J'ai quand même des limites.

\- Ecoutes, je suis fatigué. On pourra en reparler ? me dit il.

\- Oui quand tu voudras.

Sans se dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, je me levais pour quitter sa cabine, mais il m'attrapa par le bras et m'attira à lui avec force. Et le temps que je comprennes ce qu'il avait en tête je sentis ses lèvres s'écraser sur les miennes.

Mais cette fois ci mon corps réagit instinctivement et sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je giflais Gale de toutes mes forces.

\- Qu'est ce que tu n'as pas compris quand je t'ai dit que j'étais avec Peeta ? Lui demandais je furieuse.

\- Ah ça va ! me répondit il avec hargne. Toi et tes contradictions permanentes !

\- Gale je te le dit une dernière fois. C'est ton amitié que je souhaite et rien de plus. Si tu n'es pas capable de te maitriser alors il vaut mieux que tu continues à rester à l'écart de moi et réciproquement.

\- Tu as couché avec lui me dit il ? le regard plein de douleur.

\- Bonne nuit Gale. Dis je en sortant de sa cabine et claquant la porte.

Cependant je n'avais pas envie d'aller rejoindre Peeta de suite. J'allai donc dans le compartiment au fond du train pour m'isoler.

Je regardais par la fenêtre les lumières défilées dans la nuit et j'entendis une porte s'ouvrir. Je ne me retournai pas

\- Si tu viens pour t'excuser je ne suis pas d'humeur. Dis je sèchement.

\- M'excuser de quoi ? dit Peeta.

Je me retourna et le vit qui m'observait.

\- J'ai entendus crier et une porte claquer me dit il. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je savais que je te trouverais là.

Que s'est il passé ? Me demanda Peeta en venant s'asseoir à côté de moi.

Je me blottis dans ses bras. Je ne savais pas si je devais lui en parler. Pas que j'estimais comme à l'époque, ne pas avoir à me justifier devant lui, bien que j'estimais ne rien avoir fait de mal. Mais je ne voulais pas risquer qu'il s'énerve vu qu'il avait redouté ce qui avait finalement fini par se produire. Etais je naïve à ce point pour que lui, ai su, des semaines plus tôt, ce qui risquait de se produire si je revoyais Gale au point que moi non ?

Je restais là sans rien dire dans les bras de Peeta. Je n'entendis pas la porte du compartiment s'ouvrir.

\- Désolé je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Dit Gale.

Je voulais simplement m'excuser dit il.

\- De quoi ? demanda Peeta. De l'avoir embrassé ? demanda t'il calmement me tenant toujours dans ses bras et fixant Gale.

\- Je n'aurais pas du répondit il. Et j'ai pu constaté qu'elle n'avait rien perdu de sa force dit il en se massant la joue.

\- Ce n'est pas auprès de moi que tu dois t'excuser Gale. Dit Peeta la voix plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée. A moins que Katniss ai délibérément fait quelque chose pour t'inciter à le faire ?

Peeta me serrais de plus en plus fort. Et je commençais à me dire que nous n'allions pas tarder à nous trouver dans une situation délicate.

\- Non elle n'a rien fait pour m'inciter. Répondit Gale.

On se serait cru dans un western. Ils se fixaient l'un et l'autre de manière intense. J'essayais délicatement de me libérer de l'emprise de Peeta, mais je sentais que cela ne ferait que mettre en marche une machine infernale.

\- Bien. Répondit simplement Peeta. Je vais être clair avec toi Gale. Si tu recommences encore une fois à l'embrasser sans son autorisation, je risquerais d'être beaucoup moins courtois.

Gale semblait réfléchir aux paroles de Peeta ne sachant pas s'il devait ou non le prendre au sérieux. Peeta était un poids plume par rapport à Gale, mais ce dernier l'avait vu faire dans ses moments de crises et savait de quoi il était capable.

\- Et moi je te conseille d'éviter de lui faire du mal. Moralement ou physiquement, sinon je peux t'assurer que tu regretteras de ne pas avoir mis fin à tes jours pendant l'assaut du Capitole. Dit Gale sur un ton menaçant.

\- Ca suffit tous les deux intervenais je en m'écartant brusquement de Peeta, Je n'ai besoin ni de l'un ni de l'autre pour me protéger je sais très bien le faire toute seule.

Gale pour la dernière fois, je suis avec lui maintenant et il n'y aura jamais rien de plus entre nous.

Je t'offre mon amitié. Si tu n'en veux pas, je te l'ai dit, on restera à l'écart l'un de l'autre à vivre nos vies chacun chez soi. Encore une fois c'est tout ce que j'ai à t'offrir.

Puis je me tournais vers Peeta dont le regard était plein de colère et je pensa subitement qu'il devait faire un énorme effort à cet instant même pour se maitriser.

\- Gale, laisses nous. Maintenant ! criais je presque sans le regarder.

Je fixais les yeux de Peeta et mettais mes mains de part et d'autre de son visage pour le forcer à se concentrer sur ce que j'aillais lui dire. Je ne savais pas si Gale était ou non sorti du compartiment et je m'en fichais.

\- Peeta, il m'a embrassé, je ne voulais pas. Je suis avec toi. Toi et moi, toujours tu le sais, n'en doute jamais lui dis je. Fais moi confiance je ne vais pas partir, je ne vais pas te laisser.

Peeta fermait les yeux pour se concentrer. Ses mains agrippaient les coussins de la banquette la jointure de ses phalanges était blanche.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit de suite. Tu voulais me mentir, me faire mal ?

\- Parce que je ne voulais pas déclencher un épisode, pas ici pas maintenant. Tu as tellement redouté mes retrouvailles avec Gale, alors te dire maintenant ce qu'il avait fait…Le résultat est là pourtant…Non je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Jamais je n'ai cherché à te faire du mal ça c'est réel Peeta.

\- Tu es sure que tu n'as rien fait pour qu'il crois qu'il avait encore une chance avec toi ? dit il en déglutissant difficilement.

\- Non absolument rien. Il m'a prise par surprise au moment où j'allais le laisser. Peeta, fais moi confiance. On est ensemble toi et moi et c'est réel, très réel.

Je ne le laissais pas réfléchir et je l'embrassais. Avec toute la force que je pouvais trouver en moi.

Au début il resta de marbre. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, je senti ses membres se relâcher et ses mains lâchèrent progressivement la banquette.

\- Je suis désolée qu'il se soit cru le droit de faire ça. Lui dis je mon visage appuyé contre le sien, maintenant sa tête contre la mienne avec ma main. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Me dit il. J'ai tellement de mal à croire que tu veuilles de moi même encore maintenant. Dit il d'un air d'une tristesse folle.

\- Et qu'est ce que je pourrais bien faire pour que tu arrêtes d'en douter ? demandais je.

\- Je ne sais pas. Dit il. Je pense que j'aurais toujours peur que tu partes.

\- Alors écoute moi. Je te jure, que je n'irais plus nulle part sans toi. Jamais. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. TU m'as appris à ouvrir mon cœur et tu sais que c'était loin d'être gagné et pourtant tu es le seul à y être parvenu. Alors crois moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre ça, ni de te perdre toi. Et arrêtes de m'obliger à te faire des déclarations comme ça parce que je ne suis absolument pas douée pour ce genre de choses.

Il ne répondit rien, mais m'embrassa simplement avec passion. Et je sentis de nouveau en moi monter ce désire, ce besoin intense de proximité physique avec lui. Je ne savais pas si le moment était bien choisi compte tenu de l'état de Peeta quelques minutes plus tôt mais il me fit comprendre très explicitement qu'il avait très envie de se fondre en moi. Pour oublier ? Pour se rassurer ? Pour se soigner ? Je n'eu pas envie d'y réfléchir plus que ça et le laissa s'échapper de mes bras quelques instants pour aller verrouiller la porte, nous assurant alors l'intimité dont nous avions besoin l'un comme l'autre à cet instant.


	25. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23 :**

Nous ne dormîmes pas Peeta et moi cette nuit là et regardions se lever le jour à travers les vitres du train.

Nous serions au Capitole dans moins d'une heure et décidions de quitter notre cocon improvisé pour aller regagner discrètement notre cabine afin de prendre une douche et de nous préparer.

Je savais que la route serait encore longue pour que Peeta et moi soyons vraiment en paix dans notre relation. Quel duo nous formions lui et moi avec nos bagages psychologiques pesants ! Mais j'étais persuadée que lui et moi pouvions nous soigner l'un l'autre et que cela ne faisait qu'alimenter cette connexion particulière qu'il y avait entre nous.

Et je m'étais fait la promesse d'apprendre à apprécier vraiment qui ressortirait de notre relation et de m'impliquer encore plus dans la construction celle ci. Comment ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée mais j'avais en tout cas la certitude que quoique nous réserve encore la vie comme lots de surprises, nous les affronterions ensemble comme nous le faisions depuis le début.

Nous rejoignîmes rapidement les autres qui prenaient leur petit déjeuner. Nous profitions de ces quelques instants de calme avant de se retrouver dans la tumulte du Capitole.

J'échangeais un bref bonjour avec Gale mais garda mes distances. Quoi qu'il décide j'estimais qu'après les récents évènements je laisserais de l'espace entre nous jusqu'à ce que j'en décide autrement.

Le train entra en gare et je fus surprise par l'absence de monde sur le quai.

En descendant du train seule Eiffie et quelques personnes nous attendaient. Il s'agissait essentiellement de personnel dédié à décharger nos bagages et assurer notre sécurité.

Eiffie comme à son habitude et avec l'exubérance qui la caractérise nous salua et nous embrassa bruyamment. Quand arriva mon tour nous nous prîmes dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

J'avais fini par éprouver beaucoup de tendresse à l'égard d'Eiffie. Sous ses aires de poupées de porcelaine pouvant sembler superficielle, j'avais eu l'occasion de découvrir quelqu'un de sensible, d'intelligent et ayant beaucoup d'empathie. Elle avait, à son niveau, contribué à nous aider toutes les fois où cela avait pu s'avérer nécessaire. Et elle était d'un soutien indéfectible, acquise corps et âme à ma cause. Pas que cela me plaise d'être « idolâtrée » de la sorte, mais c'est surtout d'avoir eu cette personne venant de cet univers profondément malsain, qui avait, tout comme Cina, cru en moi, alors que personne n'aurait misé un centime sur un tribut du douze auparavant.

Elle nous expliqua, en nous emmenant à une voiture, que Paylor avait voulu tenir secrète notre arrivée afin que nous ne soyons pas assaillis. Je lui en fus très reconnaissante et me dis qu'il y avait au moins une personne humaine dans ce gouvernement ce qui me rassura encore plus.

Il avait été décidé de nous loger dans un hôtel du centre ville à quelques blocs du palais Présidentiel. J'avais un temps cru qu'ils oseraient nous loger dans le bâtiment qui servait, avant la guerre, à héberger les tributs, ou pire encore dans le palais lui même. Mais là encore une attention particulière avait été apportée au choix de notre hébergement pour la semaine à venir.

Pour ce premier jour et après que nous ayons posé nos bagages, il était convenu que nous allions rencontrer Paylor afin de faire le point sur le programme de la semaine, et, chose surprenante, décider des dernier détails ensemble.

Ma mère, qui pour la première fois de sa vie mettait les pieds au Capitole ne semblait pas écouter grand chose tant elle était émerveillée par la ville.

On ne voyait quasiment plus les traces de la guerre. C'est comme si, selon certains endroits par où nous passions, celle ci n'avait jamais eu lieu.

L'hôtel était, chose rare au Capitole, relativement modeste. Il disposait évidemment de tout le confort haut de gamme dont ne peuvent se passer les habitants, mais il semblait moins exubérant, moins tape à l'œil. Il avait un certain charme et il y avait beaucoup de bois, mais du bois brut et il régnait une bonne odeur dans le hall. Il n'était pas très grand, et disposait donc de peu de chambres. Une vingtaine tout au plus.

Il avait été entièrement privatisé pour nous, pour la durée de notre séjour.

Nos chambres étaient tout de même spacieuses et celle de Peeta et moi donnait sur un jardin privé très arboré.

La décoration était sobre, épurée et très naturelle. On ressentait la nature et c'était très agréable et relaxant. Je me disais que cela permettrait de passer une semaine sans doute moins éprouvante que d'avoir cet endroit qui me rappelait un petit peu la maison.

Nous rangeâmes donc le contenu de nos valises et nous rejoignîmes tous dans le hall. Je pensais que nous allions être conduis au palais Présidentiel, mais on nous invita à nous rendre dans le jardin où une grande table avait été dressée sous les arbres.

Paylor nous attendait et nous salua un par un très chaleureusement. Après avoir pris un rafraichissement elle nous invita à prendre place autour de la table.

\- J'ai pensé que nous serions mieux dans cet environnement. Dit elle. J'espère que cela vous convient ?

Nous acquiesçâmes tous avec enthousiasme. Ce qui était certain ce qu'elle semblait animée de bonnes intentions et que de mon point de vue jusque là c'était un sans faute.

Peeta semblait à l'aise lui aussi et j'étais contente de le voir plus détendu après ces dernières semaines où je m'étais inquiétée pour lui.

\- Je vous remercie encore une fois tous et toutes d'avoir acceptés mon invitation.

Je sais qu'il n'est pas évident pour vous de revenir ici.

Comme vous avez pu le constater, j'ai fait en sorte de tenir votre arrivée secrète afin de vous assurer un minimum de paix avant le début des commémorations.

Avec votre accord, je vous propose d'officialiser votre participation après demain, soit la veille des quatre jours que dureront les diverses cérémonies.

Cela vous laissera le temps de profiter des charmes de cet endroit, et également, durant les deux jours à venir, je souhaiterais m'entretenir quelques heures avec chacun et chacune d'entre vous en privé.

\- Madame la Présidente, dit Haymitch balayant la table des yeux, je pense que nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que toutes vos délicates attentions sont appréciées et que nous sommes d'accord avec votre proposition. Dit il.

\- Je vous remercie Haymitch. Répondit Paylor.

\- Concernant les commémorations, voici le programme qui a été concocté par mes équipes et moi même et que je voulais soumettre à votre approbation.

Paylor parlait avec calme et douceur et nous l'écoutions religieusement.

\- Le premier jour, nous allons inaugurer et nous recueillir devant le monument aux morts qui a été édifié au niveau du grand cirque, qui fut le théâtre de ce massacre final, qui, nous le savons désormais, a été orchestrée par Coin elle même dans le but de finir de discrédité et d'achever Snow.

A l'évocation de cela je ne pu m'empêcher de me raidir dans mon fauteuil. Et instinctivement je pris la main de ma mère- qui était assise à ma droite - dans la mienne.

\- La cérémonie durera environ deux heures, car elle sera ponctuée d'un moment de recueillement dans le silence, d'un discours et surtout de la lecture de chaque nom des personnes disparues au cours de cette attaque.

Elle marqua une pose.

\- Ce que je souhaiterais, mais cela ne sera qu'avec votre accord, c'est que vous soyez ceux et celles qui liront les noms des défunts.

Nous restâmes dans le silence quelques instants et nous nous regardâmes les uns les autres, pour nous sonder.

Il paraissait évident pour moi que nous devions le faire, mais pour autant, je ne souhaitais pas impliquer ma mère et je me refusais à ce que Gale le fasse. Dans mon esprit cette tâche ne devait incomber qu'aux vainqueurs survivants.

\- Si je peux me permettre de donner mon avis… commençais je, tandis que tous me regardaient.

\- Je vous en prie Katniss dit Paylor m'invitant à poursuivre d'un geste courtois de la main, vous savez que votre avis compte beaucoup pour nous.

\- Hum, oui, Je pense, en tout cas pour ma part, que nous devons le faire, en tous cas moi je veux le faire. Mais je pense que cela doit revenir aux anciens vainqueurs.

Je tournais ma tête vers ma mère qui acquiesçait, et vers Gale avec un regard plus froid. Il ne chercha pas à répliquer il savait pourquoi je disais cela et valida silencieusement ma proposition lui aussi.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Katniss dit Annie.

Johanna la suivit ainsi que tous les autres.

\- Je vous remercie beaucoup dit Paylor. Et je suis également tout à fait d'accord avec la proposition de Katniss.

Sachez également que dans chaque District un monument aux morts sera également édifié d'ici deux mois. Chaque monument sera à l'image du district et portera le nom de chaque personne ayant hélas perdu la vie au cours de la guerre.

Le but dans tous les cas, n'est pas de faire de ces lieux de recueillement uniquement des lieux de tristesse. Mais également des lieux de paix et d'espoir. En tous cas c'est ce sur quoi nous travaillons. Dit elle.

Le second jour, j'ai personnellement choisie que nous procédions à la destruction symbolique et simultanée de nombreux lieux à travers tout Panem. Nous allons détruire le Palais Présidentiel dit elle.

Nous fûmes tous soufflés par cette annonce et restâmes sans voix.

\- Ce palais est le symbole d'années de dictature, de corruption, de tortures. Je n'y travaille pour ainsi dire jamais. Il y règne une atmosphère lugubre.

A la place il sera construit simplement un parc avec un étang.

Les membres du gouvernement et moi même, avons élu domicile dans des bâtiments en centre ville pour être au cœur du peuple et non en marge.

Votre participation à cet événement serait simplement de détruire une partie de l'entrée du bâtiment à l'aide de bonnes vielles masses, avec moi.

C'est surtout pour les caméras je dois bien l'avouer, car dès que nous aurons terminé de nous donner en spectacle les bulldozers entrerons en action dit elle en rigolant ce qui nous fit rire également.

Seriez vous partant pour cela ?

D'une voix unanime nous répondîmes tous un oui franc et massif.

\- Je vous ai parlé de destructions de bâtiments symboliques à travers tout le pays. Je vais vous en dire plus. L'émission sera retransmise dans chaque District. Elle commencera donc à 9h avec nous et à la suite les artificiers déclencheront la destruction de la tour qui servait d'hébergement et de centre d'entrainement pour les tribut lors des jeux, et nous allons également détruire le centre de contrôle des Hunger Games, ainsi que tout ce qui reste des anciennes arènes qui servaient jusqu'alors de lieux touristiques.

Dans chaque District, seront abattu les colonnes et les inscriptions devant chaque entrée des « villages des vainqueurs ». Par la suite un aménagement sera fait afin que chaque village soit pleinement rattaché à la ville principale de chaque District donc ils sont mitoyens.

Les dernières frontières entre les districts, qu'elles soient faites de murs, de grillages ou autres seront également détruites

Pour finir, la grande avenue et la place qui servaient à la présentation des tributs et aux exécutions publique seront rasées en dernier.

Elles seront remplacées par une foret qui marquera le point de départ de la nouvelle vie de Panem.

Plus cela allait plus je ressentais l'irrépressible besoin de prendre Paylor dans mes bras à mesure qu'elle énonçait ce qu'elle avait prévu. Je n'en fis rien évidemment.

Les gens pouvaient voir dans ses explications une vision utopique de ce qu'allait être Panem à l'avenir, mais je savais que Paylor, tout comme nous, s'était battue pour libérer le pays, et qu'elle voulait plus que tout donner un vrai sens à cela. Et il semblait qu'elle ne se laisserait pas corrompre par la politique ou les affres du pouvoir.

\- Cela vous convient toujours ? demanda t'elle regardant chacun d'entre nous

Evidement, aucun de nous n'aurions dit que ce n'était pas le cas. Nous étions tous ravis de ces décisions et finalement, moi qui redoutais que ces commémorations ne soient qu'un prétexte à une nouvelle médiatisation, je devais avouer que j'étais heureuse de pouvoir participer à cela. Prim aurait adorée elle aussi.

\- Bien. Je suis contente que nous soyons sur la même longueur d'onde.

Pour le troisième jour. J'ai pensé qu'il serait bien malgré vos objections, d'organiser plusieurs évènements : un concert géant dont l'intégralité des recettes seraient reversées aux orphelinats du pays. Une vente aux enchères, dont l'intégralité des recettes seraient reversées aux veuves ayant des enfants à charge et le tout se ferait sur la fin de la journée et sur la soirée pour s'achever par un feu d'artifice particulier puisque ce feu d'artifice sera tiré dans chacun des districts en simultané afin de célébrer notre unité.

Votre rôle là dedans serait que chacun, et je parle uniquement aux anciens vainqueurs, propose quelque chose qui serait mit aux enchères. Cela peut être un ou plusieurs objets, un moment à partager avec vous, n'importe quoi tant que ça vienne de vous et que vous le présentiez sur scène. Cela sera donc un moment à la fois un peu people, et à la fois caritatif.

Qu'en pensez vous ? Questionna t'elle

\- L'idée me plait beaucoup dit Peeta. Ce n'est que mon point de vue évidemment mais je suis tout à fait d'accord pour y participer. Dit il.

Bien que personnellement je n'aimais pas me donner en spectacle, ou être sur le devant de la scène et que je pensais être incapable de trouver une idée intéressante de lot à proposer, je dois avouer que l'objectif visé me parlait et me plaisait. Et devant l'enthousiasme d'Annie, d'Eneboria et des autres, je ne pu que me ranger de leur côté.

\- Je suis ravie, et rassurée je dois bien l'avouer, de votre réponse dit Paylor. Je vous demanderais d'ici deux jours de me faire part de vos idées de lot à mettre aux enchères.

Bien ! dit elle. Enfin et pour terminer, et je sais que cela risque d'en froisser certains, aussi je vous demanderais de me laisser terminer avant de réagir, je voudrais vous parler de ce que j'ai imaginé pour le quatrième jour.

Je suis persuadée qu'il est important d'entretenir la mémoire. Je pense que cela est même un devoir.

Vous savez que comme vous je me suis battue pour libérer ce pays. Et je pense qu'il est important dans un sens de ne pas oublier. Il y a un temps pour pleurer nos morts, c'est ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire cette semaine, mais je pense qu'il y a aussi un temps pour fêter les victoires quelle qu'elles soient et même si elle ont été obtenues au prix de dizaines de milliers de morts.

Aussi je souhaite instaurer un jour de fête nationale, qui perdurera à travers les générations futures et qui nous rappellera à la fois que nous avons perdu énormément mais que nous avons gagné notre liberté.

Je ferais un discours retransmis dans tout le pays pour expliquer cela et je souhaiterais pouvoir dire aux citoyens de Panem que vous soutenez cette idée, car vous êtes des survivants, des symboles et que votre opinion compte pour des millions de gens.

Je souhaiterais aussi que chaque année, cette journée de fête nationale, soit organisée par un district, cela tournera tous les ans, afin de donner une identité aux diverses manifestations qui seront organisées ce jour là et également pour apprendre les uns des autres et partager.

Cette journée sera partagée toujours de la même manière. Le matin dans tous le pays des cérémonies d'hommage aux disparus seront organisées, dirigées par les responsables de chaque district, au sain de chaque district. L'hymne de chaque district sera joué, après quoi un moment de recueillement sera respecté.

Le reste de la journée sera consacrée à des défilés sur le thème qu'aura choisi le district en charge de l'organisation, à des concerts, à tout ce que les gens pourront imaginer car cette journée appartiendra au peuple.

Voilà pour les grandes lignes, les détails restent à peaufiner et votre avis et le bienvenu. Peut être consulterons nous aussi les citoyens sous forme de référendum afin d'avoir l'avis de tous.

\- Que nous comprenions bien, commença Haymitch, vous êtes en train de nous dire que tous les ans nous devrons venir faire les pinpins au Capitole pour votre fête ? Demanda t'il avec un air un peu bourru.

\- Oh non absolument pas ! Répondit immédiatement Paylor. Je n'attendrais jamais de vous de faire cela chaque année et je le comprend parfaitement.

\- En tous cas tous les ans, cette journée de sera faite que pour me rappeler que ma sœur est morte dans les bombardements du Capitole dis je avec rancœur.

Je comprends ce que vous dites et pourquoi vous voulez faire cela. Mais pour ma part je sais que j'aurais toujours du mal à faire la fête ce jour là.

\- Katniss je respecte parfaitement votre opinion. Votre chagrin est encore fort. Je vous souhaite, non pas d'oublier ce qu'il s'est passé, mais que la peine que vous ressentez actuellement, et qui est légitime, s'estompe au fil des ans. Et peut être un jour, serez vous prêtes à célébrer la vie et la liberté si durement acquise. Cela voudra dire que vous aurez vous même trouvé la paix et c'est tout le mal que je vous souhaite.

On n'oublie pas les morts, mais en continuant de vivre on fait vivre leurs souvenirs et à travers nous, nos actes, nous devons nous faire fort de vivre pour eux.

Les paroles de Paylor me firent réfléchir. Effectivement, il n'y avait rien de bon à cultiver la colère, la haine et la rancœur. En ça, ma relation avec Peeta m'avait permise de m'apaiser. Mais je savais qu'il me faudrait encore du temps. Et je savais que je ne pouvais pas empêcher les gens de fêter ce qu'ils avaient tant attendu. Surement que Prim aurait adoré cette idée de fête Nationale. Et puisqu'elle n'était plus là, je me devais aussi de faire en sorte que ce qu'elle était survive en participant à cela.

Nous semblâmes réfléchir tous dans notre coin, puis finalement nous décidâmes de valider la proposition de Paylor, car nous comprenions le fond de sa démarche et que nous respections cette femme et ses idées.


	26. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24 :**

J'avais beau me creuser les méninges, je n'arrivais pas à trouver ce que j'allais bien pouvoir proposer pour les enchères.

Peeta lui avait décidé d'offrir un an de pâtisserie de sa conception, ainsi qu'une invitation pour deux pour l'inauguration de son futur commerce.

Haymitch de son côté proposerait une caisse de vielles bouteilles de whisky de vingt ans d'âge qu'il gardait dans sa réserve et qu'il se chargerait d'envoyer par coursier au futur acquéreur dès notre retour.

Johanna, avait choisie de se mettre elle même en « vente » car elle estimait que cela pourrait lui permettre de faire une heureuse rencontre.

Eneboria, quand à elle proposerait deux jour de coaching sportif dans le deux.

Beetee pour sa part, avait opté pour la conception d'un objet de haute technologie dont le choix reviendrait à la personne qui remporterait l'enchère.

Et pour finir Annie, choisissait d'offre une semaine de vacance pour deux dans une petite maison sur la plage dans le district quatre dont elle et Finnick avaient fait l'acquisition avant les jeux de l'expiation.

Quand à moi je séchais lamentablement…que pouvais je bien avoir à offrir d'intéressant ? A mon sens rien. Je ne me voyais pas mettre un objet m'appartenant en vente, tout simplement car n'étant pas une personne matérialiste je ne possédais pas grand chose. Je n'imaginais pas non plus me servir de ma maison pour proposer des vacances dans le douze à de parfaits inconnus…passer du temps en ma compagnie…pourquoi faire ? Non vraiment c'était un casse tête.

Je n'eu pas l'occasion de me pencher plus sur la question car Paylor m'avait conviée à notre entretien en tête à tête l'après midi même et qu'il était l'heure de m'y rendre.

J'embrassa Peeta et fus escortée jusqu'à une voiture qui me conduisit dans le centre du Capitole vers les bureaux occupés par le gouvernement.

On me guida jusqu'au bureau de Paylor qui était très sobre. Et je si je n'avais pas su que Paylor était la Présidente, en découvrant celui ci je n'aurais jamais pu m'en douter.

\- Katniss, asseyez vous je vous en prie. Dit Paylor. Merci de m'accorder un peu de temps.

\- Avec plaisir. Répondis je.

\- Je vais aller droit au but si vous me le permettez, je pense que vous préférez cela à de grands discours de politicienne.

\- En effet. Dis je.

\- Avez vous eu l'occasion de réfléchir à votre avenir Katniss ? Je sais que vous vous remettez sans doute encore à peine de la guerre et de ses conséquences, mais avez vous pu ou eu envie de penser à ce que vous ferez demain ?

\- Oui et je dois avouer que je ne sais pas bien ce que je vais pouvoir faire de moi. Je veux dire, je n'ai pas terminé mes études, j'ai simplement apprit à me battre et à survivre…alors c'est assez difficile de me projeter.

Et je pense aussi que l'avenir me fait peur. Mais je gardai cette pensée pour moi même.

\- Voulez vous savoir ce que je vois en vous ? Demanda Paylor

\- Je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui aime qu'on parle d'elle vous savez. Cela me met mal à l'aise. Mais bon j'ai apprit depuis ces dernières années que les gens voyaient bien trop de choses en moi sans que moi même je sois consciente de ces choses.

Ma réponse amusa Paylor.

\- C'est ce qui me plait chez vous. Vous ne vous servez pas de votre statu ou renommée, appelez cela comme vous voudrez, pour en mettre plein la vue aux autre. Vous êtes naturelle et spontanée. Trop dirons certains, mais moi j'aime ce côté brut chez vous. Attention quand je dis brut c'est un compliment, ce que j'insinue c'est que malgré ce que vous avez traversé, vous restez vous même avec vos convictions et votre franchise et cela n'a pas diminué malgré tout.

\- Merci murmurais je en baissant les yeux et virant au rouge.

\- Relevez la tête Katniss. Vous êtes une femme forte, vous n'avez pas à avoir honte de quoi que ce soit et vous devez apprendre à accepter les compliments, surtout quand ils sont gratuits. Dit elle en me souriant.

\- J'ai bien pensé à une chose, dis je pour dévier cette conversation qui me mettait malgré tout mal à l'aise.

Voilà, je me disais que je pourrais peut être pouvoir terminer mes études pour pouvoir après voir ce que je pourrais être capable de faire.

\- C'est courageux de votre part. Dit Paylor. Et si j'avais quelque chose à vous proposer qui vous empêcherait de reprendre vos études ? Demanda t'elle de manière énigmatique.

\- Et bien je vous dirais que tout dépend de ce que vous avez à proposer, mais qu'en même temps je ne pense pas être qualifiée pour quoique ce soit à par peut être chasser mais ce n'est pas un métier.

\- Katniss, voilà ce que je vois en vous, une personne inspirante à bien des égards. Et je voudrais que vous mettiez ce dont au service de ceux qui pourraient y être très réceptifs.

Vous savez parler, de manière juste, ferme et pondérée. Vous savez galvaniser les gens. Vous savez donner de la force aux gens. Vous savez soutenir les autres avant de penser à vous même.

Toutes ces qualités sont nécessaires pour la mission que j'aimerais vous confier.

Il vous faudrait de nouveau vous battre, mais sans armes.

J'aimerais vous demander de diriger l'école de votre District. Celle ci est toujours à l'heure où nous parlons en cours de re construction. La plupart des professeurs sont morts dans le bombardement du douze, le directeur également.

Et malgré les temps de paix que nous traversons et qui je le souhaite plus que tout perdurerons, il y a des milliers d'enfants traumatisés comme vous par la guerre, des orphelins, des victimes blessées, pour certains handicapés à vie. Mais il y a aussi les enfants de demain qui pour certains auront une vie de famille compliquée, subiront des violences diverses, des gamins qui seront peut être timides, renfermés ou douteront d'eux ou de leur potentiel.

Ces enfants sont l'avenir de Panem et l'on doit mettre toutes les chances de leur côté pour les aider à construire leur avenir.

Je mettais quelques minutes à assimiler ce que Paylor me proposait. Je ne savais pas si elle était tout simplement folle. Je commençais à réfléchir au moyen de sortir rapidement de cette pièce.

Mais une fois le choc passé les morceaux du puzzle se mettaient doucement à s'assembler dans mon cerveau.

La façon dont elle présentait cela, oui cela me parlait. Je connaissais la détresse de faire partie des pauvres et de se sentir en marge. Je savais ce que cela faisait de perdre un parent et d'être une enfant avec une famille banquale.

Je ne sais pas si j'aurais accepté de l'aide à l'école à ce moment là. En même temps la question ne s'était jamais vraiment posée puisque personne ne m'avait proposé son aide.

C'était comme ça l'école dans le douze. La vie était dure et elle pouvait l'être encore plus pour le voisin mais c'était comme ça on faisait avec et les professeurs auraient passé leur temps à jouer les assistantes sociales s'ils avaient du s'occuper de ce genre de cas, car il n'y avait que ça.

Mais c'était avant. Maintenant et avec ce que le gouvernement mettait en place pour supprimer les disparités dans les districts et les aides apportées, il devenait plus envisageable de vivre une vie normale dans ce district.

Mais Paylor avait raison, il y en aurait toujours à aider.

Et aider oui ça je savais faire, à m'en oublier moi même. Aider, élever, soutenir, comme je l'avais fait avec Prim. Comme je l'avais fait avec ma famille, avec Peeta ou même Haymitch.

Oui ça je savais faire et je le faisais sans me forcer.

Paylor me fit sortir de mes songes.

\- Katniss, si jamais vous voulez vous enfuir, la porte n'est pas verrouillée me dit Paylor en souriant.

\- Non je…excusez moi, c'est juste que…

\- Je vous rassure Katniss je suis saine d'esprit et je prend la plus part de mes décisions seules sans l'aide de personne.

\- L'école doit ré ouvrir quand exactement ? demandais je

\- Voyons, pour la rentrée prochaine donc dans un peu moins d'un an. Ce qui vous laisserait le temps d'avoir une formation adaptée, chez vous, je tiens à vous rassurer sur ce point vous n'aurez pas à quitter le district. Le but n'est pas de vous lâcher dans la nature comme cela mais de vous accompagner.

\- Ah, oui c'est une bonne chose. Dis je encore un peu assommée par sa proposition.

\- Katniss j'ai retourné la questions des centaines de fois dans ma tête et je ne vois que vous pour faire cela.

Je tien également à vous préciser que pendant le temps qu'il reste avant la ré ouverture, et si vous acceptez vous aurez à prendre des décisions importantes, telles que le choix des professeurs, mais là dessus vous ne serez pas seule à choisir, le responsable de votre district vous accompagnerai dans cette tâche. Il y aurait aussi à choisir les cours que vous souhaitez dispenser au sein de votre école, le mode d'évaluation. Bien évidemment vous devrez vous conformer à une certaine norme qui sera en vigueur au niveau de l'éducation dans tout le Pays, mais cela laisse aussi la liberté d'adapter l'éducation au district.

De plus cela sera une école avec un grand E. Les élèves seraient admis à compter de leurs cinq ans jusqu'à leurs dix huit ans. Age auquel ils pourront s'ils le souhaitent poursuivre des études supérieurs dans d'autres structures et d'autres districts. Nous comptons favoriser les études supérieures pour mieux former nos jeunes et favoriser les échanges avec les districts.

Vous ne serez pas obligée d'assurer des fonctions de professeur si vous ne le désirez pas mais vous pouvez aussi choisir l'inverse.

Bref, cela fait beaucoup d'informations à emmagasiner et je ne veux pas vous assommer d'avantage.

\- Merci dis je en rigolant.

\- Voilà ce que je vous propose. Ne me répondez pas encore. Laissez passer la semaine. Rentrez chez vous, prenez le temps de réfléchir et on peut se donner rendez vous par téléphone disons, à la fin de mois pour en re parler ? cela vous laisse environ trois semaines de paix. Dit elle en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

\- Ca me va. Dis je simplement.

Puis j'ajoutais :

\- Vous êtes certaine que j'en serais capable ? demandais je.

\- Nous n'aurions pas cette conversation si je n'en étais pas intimement persuadée. Me répondit elle avec conviction et calme.


	27. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25 :**

La journée touchait à sa fin tandis que je rejoignais Peeta dans notre chambre. Il était allongé sur notre lit et regardait la télévision.

Cela me faisait du bien de me retrouver seule avec lui. Je le rejoignis et me lovai dans ses bras.

\- Tu as passé l'après midi là ? lui demandais je

\- Non ça doit faire une vingtaine de minutes que je suis remonté. Nous avons passé le reste de l'après midi à discuter dehors et à se promener dans le jardin de l'hôtel. Me dit il en se penchant vers moi pour m'embrasser.

Tu m'as manqué. C'était bien ton rendez vous ?

\- En fait je ne sais pas. Répondis je. Je crois que oui.

\- Tu veux m'en parler ? Demanda Peeta.

\- Non pas pour le moment. Mais ne t'inquiète pas il n'y a rien de grave, je voudrais simplement débrancher mon cerveau quelques minutes.

\- Aucun problème. Dit il. Il me connaissait par cœur et il savait que quand je me le sentirai je lui raconterai. J'aimais ça chez Peeta cette façon qu'il avait d'instinctivement sentir les moments où il pouvait essayer de me pousser à parler ou non.

Ca te dirait de prendre un bain avec moi avant qu'on aille rejoindre les autres ? Je penses qu'on doit avoir au moins deux bonnes heures devant nous avant le diner et la baignoire doit faire la taille d'une piscine ça m'intrigue.

\- Ah la baignoire t'intrigue ? et bien loin de moi l'idée de t'empêcher de résoudre ce mystère passionnant. Lui dis je en rigolant.

\- Moques toi ! Déjà que celle de la maison n'a pas une taille standard, attends un peu avant de voir celle là. Ca doit être la seule chose excentrique de l'hôtel…si tu ne comptes pas Johanna bien sûr ! Dit il en se redressant et en se penchant au dessus de moi avec un regard tendre.

\- Tu devrais arrêter de me regarder comme ça. lui dis je en détournant mon regard. Quand tu fais ça je n'ai envie que d'une seule chose. Lui dis je. Et on ne peut quand même pas passer notre temps à ça dès qu'on se retrouve tous les deux.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Il n'y a aucun mal à ça. Dit il. En tous cas moi ça ne me fait pas de mal et j'ai l'impression que toi non plus. Rajouta t'il avec un sourire en coin et ramenant mon visage vers lui.

\- Et modeste en plus ? dis je avec un brin de sarcasme dans la voix. Aller viens espèce de pervers, on va aller rendre visite à ta baignoire de tous les fantasmes. Pas sur que ça te calme mais bon. Dis en rigolant.

C'était comme ça maintenant. Il avait ouvert une boite en moi qui ne voulait plus se refermer. Une boite plein de désir et ce désir avait un besoin constant d'être alimenté.

Je ne savais pas toujours comment jongler avec ces émotions et ces sensations car dans un sens cela me rendait vulnérable et dépendante et je n'en avais pas l'habitude. Mais en même temps j'avais accepté l'idée que je n'avais rien à craindre de mal avec Peeta. Et parfois ça faisait aussi du bien de ne plus contrôler tout et de se laisser aller.

En entrant dans la salle de bain, je dus bien admettre que cette baignoire était d'une taille tout à fait déraisonnable. Elle devait faire au moins quatre fois la notre, qui était déjà deux fois plus grande que les baignoires classiques du douze, pour ceux qui avait eu la chance d'en posséder une.

\- Alors ? me dit il fière de lui. Tu vois, je n'ai pas exagéré !

\- En effet non, admettais je.

La fenêtre de la salle de bain offrait une vue imprenable sur les arbres. Le mur était en fait une immense baie vitrée.

Le petit plus était que de l'extérieur on ne pouvait rien voir, ce qui évidemment permettait de préserver l'intimité.

Peeta mit l'eau à couler et je passais en revue les flacons de produits sur le rebord, les ouvrant pour en sentir le parfum.

J'en trouvai un senteur « un air de printemps » et demanda à Peeta si cela ne le dérangeait pas que j'en verse dans l'eau.

Il me dit que non en me prenant le flacon des mains pour en déverser quasiment la moitié dans la baignoire…la piscine…la baiscine…je ne savais pas comment appeler cette chose.

L'eau était à parfaite température et nous nous laissâmes glisser avec délice dedans.

\- Ca a été avec Gale ? demandais je à Peeta.

\- Tant qu'on s'ignore tout va bien. Me dit il. Et puis il était assez occupé avec Johanna qui a tenté des approches aussi subtiles qu'un mammouth en période de reproduction. Et en disant cela il éclata de rire.

\- Tu es vache quand même ! Dis je faussement outrée, mais sachant parfaitement de quoi Johanna était capable.

\- Et ma mère et Haymitch ? demandais je craignant instantanément sa réponse.

\- Si tu veux tout savoir, ils sont plus détendus quand tu n'es pas là, osa t'il dire.

\- Tu sous entend quoi par là ? que je les mets mal à l'aise ? Dis je un peu piquée par sa remarque.

\- Je veux juste dire qu'ils sont mignons tous les deux. Ca fait vraiment du bien de voir Haymitch heureux, et ta mère aussi d'ailleurs. Ils ont le regard moins triste. C'est un peu comme nous dans un sens. On se fait du bien mutuellement. Dit Peeta très calmement.

Je ne répondis rien, sachant qu'il avait raison. Et finalement cela me contrariait plus d'admettre que Peeta disait juste, plutôt que de savoir ma mère et Haymitch ensemble. D'habitude j'occultais ce fait, mais au fond une partie de moi était sincèrement contente pour eux. J'arriverais peut être à le leurs dire un jour et à être moins égoïste et faire en sorte qu'ils se sentent libres de se comporter normalement même en ma présence.

Peeta me fit sortir de mes songes en se glissant vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. C'était toujours un mystère pour moi que de comprendre comment ce garçon avec toutes les horreurs qu'il avait subit était capable de tant de douceur et de gentillesse.

Je me disais aussi que parfois je ne lui rendais pas assez cette douceur. Mais il ne s'en formalisait pas il me prenait comme j'étais comme il disait.

Et une fois de plus mon corps réagi instantanément au rapprochement de Peeta. Nous étions nus dans cette baignoire. Elle ressemblait peut être à une mini piscine, mais ce n'était quand même pas pour cela qu'on se serait mis en maillot.

Peeta commença à m'embrasser dans le cou et à laisser ses mains se promener un peu partout sur moi et je savais qu'il serait compliqué de lui résister…et en même temps je n'en avais pas la moindre envie.

Faire l'amour avec Peeta, voilà une activité que je n'aurais jamais envisagé il y a encore un an. J'aurais été bien bête de passer à côté de cela si je m'étais obstinée à rester bloquée sur mes peurs. Mais en matière d'obstination j'avais trouvé un adversaire redoutable. Si l'on pouvait considérer que nous avions tous quelqu'un quelque part fait pour nous et avec qui il y aurait une osmose pareille, alors je crois pouvoir dire que, chance pour moi, le premier à qui je permettais de m'approcher et à qui j'avais décidé, non sans mal, d'ouvrir mon cœur, était le bon.

Et de nouveau ça me reprenait. J'avais une irrésistible envie de lui, de laisser des mots sortir de ma bouche tels que :

\- Je t'aime tellement.

Il était toujours surprit quand je me laissais aller de la sorte, mais je voyais aussi à quel point ça lui faisait plaisir que je le lui dise. Et parfois je m'en voulais de ne pas le faire assez. Mais je considérais que de trop le dire pouvait gâcher le sens profond de ce mot qui revêt une signification forte et particulière pour moi.

\- Je t'aime tellement aussi tu sais. Répondit il aussi en m'embrassant de telle sorte que je ressentais tout cet amour.

Tu me rend heureux dit il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- C'est vrai ? non parce que je sais que je suis parfois compliquée à gérer au quotidien. Dis je.

\- Ces derniers temps je pense que c'est moi qui n'était pas simple à gérer comme tu dis. J'en suis désolé.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. On est là l'un pour l'autre, on prend soin de l'autre, toujours. Dis en caressant son visage.

\- Toujours. Dit il en fondant sur mes lèvres.

Et je lui rendis son baiser avec tendresse et envie, l'invitant une fois de plus à poursuivre ses explorations, et ensemble nous cherchions encore et toujours à se sentir encore plus proche l'un de l'autre si cela était possible.

A mesure que nous partagions de plus en plus de ces moments d'une intimité folle, nous arrivions de mieux en mieux à comprendre le fonctionnement de l'autre, à appréhender ses réactions à savoir quel endroit était le plus réceptif. Ces moments d'érotisme et de tendresse pures avec Peeta me rendaient folle et cela semblait être la même chose pour lui.

Il se risquait cette fois ci à un peu plus de bestialité dans ses mouvements, mais sans être brutal pour autant, c'était plus dans sa manière de s'emparer de mon corps de le toucher, de se mouvoir et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire au contraire.

J'aimais sa douceur, mais je crois que par moment j'aimais encore plus ou même j'avais besoin de se lâché prise sur ces limites imaginaires et respectueuses bâties sans doute pour ne pas me bousculer.

Et de le sentir s'abandonner, me permettait également de le faire car je me sentais en sécurité.

Nous sentir jouir l'un après l'autre, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, criant parfois nos noms, me fascinait toujours autant et pour rien au monde je ne souhaiterais vivre ça avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Au bout d'un temps il fallut tout de même quitter cette baignoire, lieu de pêché charnel. Mais à peine sortis, étant tous les deux dans notre bulle que nous aimions temps, nos regards se croisèrent et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, nous recommencions notre exploration mutuelle.

Mais qu'avait il fait de moi ? Et puis tant pis. Au diable les pensées parasites. La vie ! La vie ensemble c'est tout. En quoi cela pouvait il être mal ? Je décidais de manière définitive et absolue : En rien !


	28. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26 :**

Les deux jours passèrent très rapidement, je n'avais toujours pas trouvé ce que j'allais bien pouvoir proposer pour la vente aux enchères et cela commençait à me rendre de plus en plus nerveuse.

Demain nous allions débuter les quatre jours de commémorations et j'avais encore deux heures devant moi pour indiquer mon choix au commissaire priseur.

J'en avais évidemment discuté avec Peeta mais qui pour une fois n'avait pas été d'un grand secours. Idem pour tous les autres.

J'avais refusé catégoriquement une suggestion faite par Johanna qui consistait à mettre en vente une des robes créée par Cina, enfin officieusement, puisque outre celles qu'il m'avait faite pour mes présentations publiques, il y avait aussi celles que j'étais censée avoir conçue pour montrer mon soit disant talent. J'estimais que je n'avais aucun droit de me servir du fruit de son travail de cette manière.

J'avais également écarté avec virulence l'idée de proposer de vendre mon arc car il était à mon sens hors de question de vendre un objet représentant la violence et la mort. Une idée saugrenue venue d'Eneboria.

Enfin j'avais dit non au fait de proposer un diner en tête à tête avec moi. Une idée ridicule venue d'Haymitch. Je n'avais pas su s'il était sérieux en proposant cela car il rigolait. Il me connaissait il savait que cela ne me ressemblait pas du tout.

Je ne voulais rien qui rappel la guerre, je n'avais pas de possession particulière, je ne m'estimais pas être suffisamment intéressante pour me vendre moi ou un concept m'incluant. J'étais vraiment dans une impasse.

Ce n'est pas que la cause pour laquelle les gens allaient payer ne m'intéressait pas, au contraire.

Je décidais alors que j'improviserais sur le moment et tant pis si ma réponse ne satisferait pas Paylor.

L'annonce de notre présence avait été faite et désormais certains curieux commençaient à roder autour de l'hôtel.

Nous essayâmes de ne pas y prêter attention. Nous avions également été prévenus des risques de la potentielle présence d'individus mal intentionnés qui pourraient se trouver à partir de demain parmi la foule, mais on nous rassura en nous assurant que les services du renseignement travaillaient d'arrache pied pour garantir la sécurité de tous lors des commémorations.

Je dormis mal cette nuit là. Je rêvais de Prim. Demain son nom comme celui de tant d'autre allait être lu devant des millions de personnes et j'étais à la foi triste et en colère. Cela n'aurait jamais du se produire et je ressentais de nouveau cette sensation de culpabilité envers elle.

Peeta resta contre moi toute la nuit me prenant dans ses bras dès qu'il me sentait m'agiter. Mais dans un sens je me sentais seule emprisonnée dans mes pensées et mes tourments.

Je savais que cette étape serait aussi douloureuse que nécessaire pour boucler la boucle comme on dit et tourner la page. Non pas sur ma sœur, cela je ne le pourrais jamais, mais sur la guerre.

Ma mère avait eu le regard dans le vide toute la soirée et je voyais bien qu'Haymitch faisait des efforts considérables pour tenter à sa manière quelque peu maladroite de l'apaiser.

Je savais qu'elle avait elle aussi besoin d'être là, même si je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle serait pour une fois capable d'affronter la situation. Je pense que c'était sans doute une sorte de thérapie pour elle.

Quand on vint frapper à notre porte pour nous réveiller, j'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi et je me sentais épuisée et abattue mais tel un robot je me leva et me prépara murée dans le silence.

Je m'en voulais un peu en pensant à Peeta qui devait sans doute raser les murs pour éviter surement de perturber mon besoin de me replier sur moi même, mais j'étais incapable de communiquer avec lui pour l'instant.

Nous déjeunâmes tous ensemble mais en silence. Il régnait une atmosphère lugubre chacun re pensant surement à un être cher perdu au cours de la guerre ou à cause de la dictature de Snow.

Puis il fut temps de monter dans les voitures qui nous emmèneraient au grand cirque.

Le ciel était gris, mais il ne pleuvait pas. Il ne faisait pas froid.

Nous arrivâmes derrière une grande scène montée pour l'occasion ce qui nous permettait de rester à l'écart des nombreuses personnes venues assister à la cérémonie.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que certains n'avaient du venir que pour nous voir nous et satisfaire leur soif de curiosité et cela me mettait en colère. Mais j'essayais de faire abstraction et de focaliser mes pensées sur la raison de notre présence. Rendre hommage aux morts, et pour ma part rendre hommage à Prim.

Serais je là si elle n'avait pas été tuée ? N'aurais je pas préféré rester anonyme dans le douze à l'abris de tout ceci, à l'abris des médias ?

Ces deux jours passés au Capitole avaient été confortables car nous étions restés isolés du monde dans ce petit hôtel protecteur. Et d'un coup, sans préavis nous nous retrouvions balancés devant la foule devant ces gens ces inconnus.

Je pris une grande respiration avant de monter les marches de la scène.

J'étais complètement fermée sur moi même depuis mon réveil et je me sentais étrangement seule et je délaissais complétement Peeta.

Sans doute un vieux reflexe comme pendant la période qui précédait les jeux où nous devions jouer un rôle, un rôle comme le font les acteurs car notre vie en dépendait. Et les gens aimaient voir cela, le personnage que nous devions interpréter et ils n'avaient aucune idée des tourments qui pouvaient nous assaillir, de cette peur viscérale de mourir. Eux, tout ce qui leur plaisait c'était les badinages des adolescents que nous étions, ce qui leur plaisait c'était de faire du voyeurisme voilà tout. Et je n'avais aucune envie de leur montrer la vérité de notre relation car j'estimais qu'elle n'appartenait qu'à nous et que pour une fois je ne leur devais rien. De plus je savais que maintenant que Peeta n'avais plus non plus à jouer le jeu de l'amoureux transit pour me faire passer pour une jeune fille fleur bleue les choses devraient être plus simples à gérer pour moi.

J'estimais être là pour moi et pour les victimes et pour rien d'autre et surtout pas pour me donner en spectacle.

On m'expliqua brièvement que j'entrerais en scène en dernière. Lorsque mon nom résonna dans les hauts parleurs installés j'avançais machinalement et alla me mettre à côté de Peeta qui me lança un regard tendre mais ne fit rien de plus.

Parmi la foule, une partie applaudie à mon entrée mais je fus surprise de voir la majorité simplement rester en silence et lever trois doigts, le symbole de la rébellion. Je leur rendis la pareille et nous restèrent ainsi au moins une bonne minute dans une sorte de communion. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela mais ça me rassura un peu sur le fait que malgré tout ces gens étaient eux aussi venus pour la même raison que nous.

Je ne fis pas attention aux discours prononcés, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Quand arriva le moment de la lecture des noms on vint nous remettre à chacun un rouleau de papier contenant les noms qu'à tour de rôle nous allions lire.

Le monument au mort fut alors dévoilé et il n'y eu pas d'acclamations, cela aurait été inapproprié.

La sculpture était très sobre chose surprenante pour le Capitole mais je ne fus pas surprise par la forme de celle ci.

Il s'agissait d'un Geai moqueur grandeur nature déployant ses ailes protectrices au dessus d'enfants de gens.

Même si je n'étais pas surprise cela ne fit que raviver un peu plus encore la douleur dans mon cœur. Celle justement de n'avoir pas sur protéger ma sœur.

Un signal discret fut donné et nous commençâmes à tour de rôle à lire les noms des disparus sur les rouleaux qui nous avaient été distribués. Il y en avait tellement.

Puis le moment arriva, le nom de Prim. Je cherchai ma mère des yeux. Elle était restée sur le côté. Nos regards se croisèrent et ce fut un échange intense et plein de douleur entre elle et moi.

Quand je prononça son nom je ressentis une sensation étrange en moi. Comme si je venais de libérer son esprit, comme si je la laissais partir. Un mélange sentiments contraires affluait en moi. La sensation de me libérer d'un poids mêlée à la peur, celle de l'oublier.

Il régnait un silence total parmi la foule et de nouveau ils firent ce geste avec leurs doigts et je sentis une larme rouler sur ma joue. Je ne prononçai aucun mot de plus à voix haute mais intérieurement je dis à Prim que j'étais tellement désolée de ne pas avoir pu la sauver.

Cela ne dura que quelques secondes puis nous reprîmes la lecture des noms.

Au bout de d'un heure de lecture la cérémonie fut conclue par une chorale qui entonna un chant, un chant triste parlant des personnes aimées qui nous avaient quittées mais qui continuaient à veiller sur nous.

Après quoi on nous invita simplement à quitter la scène. Je me sentais épuisée et je demandais à regagner l'hôtel. J'avais besoin de me retrouver de nouveau dans ce cocon à l'abri des regards. Je m'éclipsa dans ma chambre seule et m'écroulais sur le lit sombrant dans un profond sommeil sans rêve.

Je fus réveillée par Peeta qui déposait quelques baisers tendres sur mon visage.

\- J'ai dormie longtemps ? demandais je en m'étirant

\- Au moins quatre heures. Me dit Peeta. J'ai hésité à venir te réveiller mais je dois t'avouer que tu me manquais

\- Excuses moi pour..

\- Shhh. Dit Peeta en mettant un doigt sur ma bouche. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

Tu veux rejoindre les autres où rester là ce soir ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Je pense que je ne vais pas me cacher éternellement dans cette chambre maintenant que le plus dur est passé

\- Bon alors tu dois savoir qu'un petit tournois de poker va être organisé entre nous ce soir dit il en rigolant.

\- Ah, et comment vais je faire moi qui, d'après certaines personnes, ne sais pas bluffer ? dis je en souriant.

\- Et bien, je pourrais peut être te donner quelques conseils, mais pas trop non plus car je ne voudrais pas que tu finisses par devenir meilleure que moi. Dit il avec un air taquin.

\- Macho ! dis je en le repoussant ce qui le fit rire.

Comment va ma mère ? Demandais je

\- Ca a l'air d'aller. Elle semble soulagée dans un sens.

\- Bon je vais aller prendre une douche dis je. Je te rejoins dans quelques minutes.

\- Tu veux que je reste avec toi ? Demanda Peeta en caressant mon visage.

\- Si tu restes avec moi nous savons tous les deux que nous ne sortirons pas de cette chambre ce soir.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles dit il en prenant un air faussement vexé.

Je l'embrassa rapidement et me rendit à la salle de bain.

Après la journée pesante que nous venions tous de passer, nous avions besoin de décompresser. Nous passâmes donc la soirée à jouer au poker tous ensemble. Nous rigolions les uns avec les autres. Je fus surprise de constater que je n'étais pas si nulle que ça en fin de compte. Gale fut l'un des premiers à perdre et Johanna ne se priva pas pour se moquer ouvertement de lui.

Il semblait plus détendu et moi aussi dans un sens.

Nous étions bien tous ensemble notre petit groupe se suffisait à lui même. Ma mère semblait en effet moins triste, plus sereine, elle s'autorisait même de temps à autre à poser sa tête sur l'épaule d'Haymitch qui semblait tellement heureux.

Ce fut Beetee qui remporta la partie. Nous n'avions pas joué de l'argent évidemment, pas entre nous. Celui ci récoltât cependant une montagne de bonbons et il regardait son butin avec des yeux d'enfant débordant de gourmandise.

Johanna avait passé la soirée à asticoter Gale, qui petit à petit cessait de lancer des regards apeurés à ses voisins de tables et semblait rigoler de plus en plus avec elle.

Cela semblait plaire à Johanna que quelqu'un lui résiste elle ne devait pas en avoir l'habitude.

Je me surprenais à trouver cela amusant de les voir faire tous les deux.

Je connaissais bien Gale et je voyais que malgré le fait qu'une partie de lui semblait se montrer hermétique aux piques de Jo, une autre partie semblait au contraire curieuse de découvrir une personne habitée par un peu de folie positive.

A un moment Johanna je vis Johanna s'éclipser pour se rendre aux toilettes et j'en profitai pour lui emboiter le pas.

\- Alors Jo, je vois que tu rencontres de la résistance. Lui dis je d'un petit air moqueur.

\- Oh ne crois pas ça ! Dit elle. Il essaye simplement de gagner du temps ton « cousin » mais en réalité il est déjà pris au piège dans mes filets.

\- Jo tu sais bien que Gale n'est pas mon cousin. Lui dis je

\- Evidement, mais ça m'amuse de l'appeler comme ça. D'ailleurs au fait, entre nous, ça ne te dérange pas que…

\- Oh non au contraire. Et puis je préfère le savoir avec toi qu'avec n'importe quelle greluche du deux ou du Capitole. Dis je sincèrement.

\- bon bon tant mieux parce que je n'aurais pas voulu qu'il y ait de mal entendu entre nous Kat.

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai mis les choses au claire avec Gale récemment et j'espère pour lui qu'il va passer à autre chose, moi en tous cas je l'ai fait.

\- Oh ça tout le monde l'a bien compris oui ! Dis Jo en me faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Jo !

\- Oh non Kat, ne joue pas les offusquée avec moi. Et puis tu n'as qu'à dire à Peeta d'être un peu moins doué ou alors de te bâillonner quand vous faites des cochonneries.

Je manquai de m'étrangler.

\- Mais je ne fais pas autant de bruit que ça ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi.

\- T'as qu'à demander à ta mère si je raconte n'importe quoi…Fille du feu ou plutôt fille en feu. Dit elle en rigolant tandis que je piquais un fard.

\- Tu m'énerves. Lui dis je en quittant la pièce.

\- Moi aussi je t'adore dit elle en rigolant.

Il commençait à se faire tard et nous devions nous lever tôt le lendemain.

Je dis à Peeta que j'allais aller me coucher et il décida de me suivre. Nous nous embrassâmes les uns les autres pour nous souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Je pris Gale dans mes bras et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Jo est quelqu'un de bien.

Puis je l'écarta de moi et nous échangeâmes un regard appuyé mais plein de signification. De mon côté je lui faisais comprendre que je lui pardonnais et du sien il me fit comprendre qu'il allait essayer de tourner la page.

Après quoi Peeta et lui se serrèrent la main. C'était leur façon de faire la paix dans un sens.

Cette soirée m'avait fait le plus grand bien et je savais que d'une certaine manière, même si ma famille avait volé en éclat, la vie m'en avait en quelque sorte donné une nouvelle et j'en étais heureuse.

En montant Peeta pris ma main.

\- Tu es très fatiguée ? me demanda Peeta d'un ton que je commençais à connaître et qui signifiait qu'il avait envie de moi.

\- Non pas vraiment mais nous allons rester sage toi et moi tant que nous ne serons pas de retour chez nous ! lui dis je de manière un peu abrupte

\- Ah…bon d'accord, heu, comme tu veux. Dit il d'un air déçu.

Mais heu, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal demanda t'il avec une petite voix ?

\- On peut dire ça oui ! lui dis je. Vois tu, tu semble me faire tellement de bien dans ses moments là que tout le monde peu l'entendre d'après Johanna ! Tu aurais quand même pu faire attention à ne pas me laisser faire ! lui dis je avec un brin de reproche dans la voix.

\- Oh ! mais je..je n'ai pas fait attention que c'était à ce point dit il. Et puis moi j'aime bien, t'entendre justement….Et puis tu sais très bien que Jo aime t'embêter avec ça. Dit il

\- Peut être mais. Mais quand même je préférerais que ces moments nous appartiennent et que nous ne nous donnions pas en spectacle tu comprends ?

Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa.

\- Oui je comprends, mais si je te promets de faire attention à tes vocalises, tu changerais d'avis ? Dit il avec un regard plein d'envie.

Il était particulièrement difficile de lui résister quand il me regardait comme ça.

Je pris une profonde respiration et l'embrassa avec tendresse.

\- Bonne nuit. Lui dis je en me tournant et me blottissant dans ses bras un sourire en coin.

\- Bonne nuit à toi aussi dit il un peu triste mais me serrant fort contre lui.

Il m'avait fallut prendre sur moi mais dans un sens cela m'amusait et provoquait en moi une certaine excitation de me faire désirer de la sorte.


	29. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27 :**

La nuit avait été moins agitée que la précédente et l'ambiance lors du petit déjeuné moins pesante que la veille.

En un sens je me sentais en forme aujourd'hui. Et je savais pourquoi. L'idée même de ce que nous allions faire, même si c'était pour faire des images destinées aux médias, l'idée même de participer à la destruction de ce maudit palais présidentiel, ce symbole du pouvoir et de la tyrannie de Snow me rendait heureuse et je débordais d'énergie et je ne semblais pas être la seule à ressentir cela.

Pour Peeta c'était un jour important. Il avait subit tellement de choses horribles dans ce lieu. Notre maigre participation à la destruction de ce lieu serait une forme d'exutoire pour lui.

Nous étions tous prêts de bonne heure et nous semblions impatients de nous rendre sur les lieux.

Quand les voitures arrivèrent pour nous emmener nous montâmes tous avec hâte.

La distance n'était pas très longue, mais le trajet le fut à cause de la densité de la foule présente.

Paylor nous attendait déjà. Nous descendîmes des voitures et allâmes à sa rencontre. Elle nous invita à prendre des gans, des lunettes de protection et enfin les masses qui nous serviraient à amorcer la destruction.

Puis un agent du renseignement se joignit à nous et donna quelques consignes de sécurité.

En effet le palais comme bon nombre de bâtiments du Capitole, ainsi que nous avions pu le constater lors de notre assaut final, disposait de pièges destinés à assurer la protection de Snow. Ceux ci avaient été tous désactivés afin de nous permettre d'agir en sécurité.

Il nous indiqua ensuite les endroits auxquels nous pourrions nous attaquer.

Il nous restait encore une demie heure avant le début de la diffusion. Nous nous regardions avec amusement, déguisés avec nos grosses lunettes et nos gants, nous moquant les uns des autres. Nous étions détendus et impatients.

Les barrières délimitant le périmètre d'entrée du palais avaient été ouvertes afin de laisser entrer un public trié sur le volet.

Tout le monde commençait à se mettre en place.

Paylor pris place derrière un micro et attendit le signal pour commencer son discours. A neuf heures pile on lui fit signe qu'elle était en direct et qu'elle pouvait commencer à s'exprimer.

\- Citoyens de Panem. Nous voici réunis de nouveau en ce second jour des commémorations.

Vous reconnaîtrez sans doute où nous nous trouvons. Ceci est l'ancien palais de la Présidence. Ce lieu était le siège du pouvoir de l'ancien régime. Il servait de résidence à l'ancien Président Snow, il servait occasionnellement de lieu de réception, il a faillit servir de lieu de refuge aux derniers habitants de Panem avant que ceux ci ne soient attaqué lâchement par des bombes mettant un coup d'arrêt définitif à la guerre ainsi qu'au pouvoir de Snow, mais dans le même temps faisant tant de victimes innocentes. Mais ce que vous ignorez peut être c'est que ce lieu a aussi servi à de nombreuses et sordides tortures infligées à ceux et celle que Snow considérait comme des ennemis, ou simplement pour son propre plaisir.

Moi même et le nouveau gouvernement ne pouvons nous résigner à continuer de faire vivre ce lieu comme tous ceux qui représentent l'ancien régime et toutes les douleurs et les souffrances qu'ils ont pu engendrer.

Aussi ce jour, et avec la participation des anciens vainqueurs des jeux, nous allons une fois de plus écrire l'histoire de notre avenir. Pas pour le spectacle, pas pour les médias, mais pour éliminer une fois pour toute tout ce qui a conduit notre pays pendant des décennies à la souffrance, la corruption, l'injustice et à la mort.

Aujourd'hui, ici et dans tout Panem, tous ensemble décidons que ce jour sera celui où les derniers vestiges de la dictature de Snow, les barrières nous séparant et les souvenirs douloureux disparaissent pour laisser place à un nouveau Panem, qui sera le votre avant tout et qui sera tourné vers la paix, le partage, l'égalité et la cohésion.

Aujourd'hui créons ensemble notre futur et celui de nos enfants.

Les gens l'applaudirent avec enthousiasme et frénésie. Paylor de par ses mots était capable déclencher ferveur et solidarité.

Elle nous fit signe de nous avancer pour nous placer à côté d'elle.

\- J'ai choisi de leur demander de participer à cette destruction car eux comme beaucoup d'entre vous, ont payé un lourd tribut. Ils ont tout comme vous perdus des proches, parfois leur famille entière, ils ont perdus parfois la raison, ils ont perdus leur maison, ils ont même pu perdre espoir. Ils sont une partie de vous, ils sont comme vous et aujourd'hui il est temps que nous leur permettions de prendre leur revanche de la meilleure manière possible.

Qu'il y a t'il de plus fort que de détruire un symbole ?

Dans chaque district, vous aussi vous pouvez participer à cette journée. Prenez vos masses, vos haches, vos tronçonneuses et aidez nos ingénieurs, agents, artisans à détruire les frontières qui sont encore debout, détruisez les édifices symboliques représentant l'ancien pouvoir.

Et d'ici quelques mois toute trace de leur présence sera effacée par des parcs, des forêts, des lacs des lieux qui je l'espère favoriseront l'apaisement et la sérénité pour chacun et chacune d'entre nous.

Je veux que nous puissions tous aller où nous le souhaitons dans ce pays et que nous soyons tous et toutes libres à tous les niveaux.

Aujourd'hui Citoyens de Panem libérons nous du passé, mais n'oublions pas ceux qui ont donné leur vie pour faire de ceci une réalité.

Paylor tendit alors sa main à Beettee qui se trouvait à sa droite puis à Annie qui se trouvait à sa gauche et tous ensemble nous nous primes par la main comme lors de l'émission de présentation des jeux de l'expiation pour montrer notre unité.

Après quoi nous nous retournâmes vers le palais et nous nous postâmes chacun à un endroit.

Ma mère restait à côté de Paylor avec Gale. Je vis discrètement Jo lui adresser un clin d'œil et il lui fit un timide sourire ce qui m'amusât.

On nous donna le signal pour commencer à frapper et ma masse s'abattit avec force sur le mur. Je sentais cette rage en moi encore bien présente, me donner une force bestiale et je frappai encore et encore et encore. Je m'arrêtais quelques instants pour reprendre mon souffle et je pouvais voir que Peeta aussi semblait se défouler avec force sur sa partie, en réalité, tous, même la frêle Annie, se laissaient aller et lâchaient prise et libéraient leurs émotions en frappant de toutes leurs forces sur le bâtiment.

Alors que je posais de nouveau mes yeux sur Peeta qui lui aussi reprenait son souffle et m'adressa un sourire, une grosse détonation se fit entendre et je fut projetée violement à quelques mètres de là et perdis connaissance.


	30. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28 :**

Je me réveillais dans une chambre d'hôpital. Je tenta de me relever et sentie une vive douleur mon épaule droite.

A mesure que je reprenais mes esprits je fus prise de panique. Peeta, ma mère et tous les autres, où étaient ils ? Que leur était il arrivé ?

J'essayais de me lever mais j'avais la tête qui tournait.

Une infirmière entra dans la pièce suivie par ma mère qui avait les yeux rougis.

\- Détendez vous Mademoiselle Everdeen. Dit l'infirmière, vous avez subit un choc, votre épaule s'est déboitée, je vais vous donner des calmants.

\- Maman où son les autres ? où est Peeta ?

\- Peeta va bien ma chérie dit elle en s'approchant de moi. Mais je voyais qu'elle avait pleuré.

\- Où est il ? demandais je avec urgence et me redressant encore

\- Mademoiselle Everdeen, s'il vous plait vous devez rester allongée pour l'instant dit elle avec calme mais m'obligeant à lui obéir.

\- Il est en train de passer une radio mais il va bien, il a probablement un poignet cassé. Dit ma mère.

\- Et les autres ? Que s'est il passé ?

\- D'après les gens du renseignement, quelqu'un aurait réactivé un des pièges avant notre arrivée ce matin. Et un coup de masse l'a déclenché.

\- Qui ? lequel de nous a déclenché l'explosion ? demandais je de plus en plus inquiète

\- Ma chérie…

\- Non maman tu dois me dire ! hurlais je presque

\- C'est Haymitch. dit elle en s'effondrant en sanglot

Je fus prise de nausée et la tête me tourna.

\- Où est il ? Maman où est il ? Dis je en essayant de me contenir.

\- Il est encore au bloc. Cela fait trois heures qu'ils l'opèrent. Dit elle en pleurant de plus belle.

\- Et les autres ? demandais je

\- Eneboria qui était la plus proche a été assez gravement blessée elle aussi, mais elle est aux soins intensifs et son état semble se stabiliser. Cependant il est probable qu'elle ne retrouve jamais l'usage de son bras droit.

Je portais ma main à la bouche sous le choc.

\- Les autres ont subit le souffle eux aussi et ont de légères contusions et des belles éraflures. Gale, Eiffie Paylor et moi étions suffisamment éloignés et nous n'avons rien.

D'après ce que j'ai entendu, nous avons eu de la chance car le piège n'a pas fonctionné à son maximum.

Je vais aller voir où en est Peeta et lui dire que tu es réveillée. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour toi.

Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. Comment cela avait il pu se produire ? Qui avait bien pu trafiquer ce piège alors que l'endroit était surveillé ?

\- Maman tu peux demander à Gale de venir ?

\- Je ne sais pas s'il va pouvoir ma chérie, il est avec Paylor à la cellule de crise. Je lui ferais envoyer un message. Reposes toi je vais chercher Peeta.

Haymitch. Mes pensées étaient focalisées vers lui. Cela ne pouvais pas encore se reproduire. Pas lui pas maintenant.

L'infirmière était sortie en même temps que ma mère.

Je décidai de ne pas tenir compte de mon état et d'aller rejoindre Haymitch, même si je savais bien que je ne pourrais pas entrer dans le bloc.

Je me levais en grimaçant mais du attendre quelques minutes car la tête me tournait. J'ajustais l'écharpe qui me maintenait le bras pour éviter de me faire mal à l'épaule et commençais péniblement à me trainer vers la porte.

Je vérifiais que personne n'était dans les parages et sortais discrètement. Je chercha sur les panneaux, l'étage des blocs opératoires et pris l'ascenseur pour descendre au sous sol numéro deux.

Je me dirigeais dans le couloir, passant devant les blocs un à un et fini par trouver celui dans lequel Haymitch était opéré. Cela n'avait pas été trop difficile car il y avait des vitres qui permettaient de voir à l'intérieur des blocs.

Je restais plantée devant celui d'Haymitch. Les médecins travaillaient dans le silence j'examinais chacun de leurs gestes, chacune de leurs attitudes. Je gardais un œil sur le moniteur cardiaque. J'étais tellement concentrée que je n'entendis pas Peeta s'approcher de moi.

\- Je savais que je te trouverais là dit il, lui aussi le bras en écharpe. Il avait également une plaie au niveau de l'arcade sourcilière.

Je me jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec force à plusieurs reprises et il me serrait fort contre lui.

\- Tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir ? Demandais je à Peeta

\- J'en suis sure ! dit il avec conviction. Les médecins ont fait un bilan il y a une heure pour nous tenir au courant et ils estimaient qu'ils avaient évité le pire. Il avait beaucoup de fractures du à la violence du choc et il a fait une petite hémorragie. Apparemment ils ont du lui enlever un morceau de poumon car l'une de ses côtes l'avait perforé. La rééducation va être longue mais on veillera sur lui dit il d'un ton rassurant.

\- Tu as pu voir les autres ? demandais je

\- Oui, enfin sauf Eneboria. Johanna a pas mal de plaies plus ou moins profondes à causes de morceaux de pierres qui l'ont frappées et elle est dans un état de rage certain, tu t'en doutes. Annie et Beettee étaient les plus éloignés et ils n'ont presque rien.

\- Il faut qu'on parle à Paylor ! dis je à Peeta avec empressement, il faut qu'on sache qui a fait ça et pourquoi.

\- Shhh calmes toi, me dit il en caressant mes cheveux. Gale est avec Paylor et ils sont déjà en train de travailler là dessus, toi tu dois te reposer, je vais te raccompagner à ta chambre.

\- Non ça va ! Je ne veux pas laisser Haymitch. Dis je de manière abrupte

\- Katniss, il est entre de bonnes mains et tu ne peux rien faire de plus pour le moment dit il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Est ce que ça va s'arrêter un jour ? lui demandais je. Nous n'aurions pas du venir, c'est de ma faute, à cause de moi vous êtes toujours blessés ou tués, je vous mets en danger. Dis je en le repoussant.

\- Katniss, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas deviner ce qui allait se passait, aucun de nous ne le pouvait.

Allez viens s'il te plait, remontons.

Je finis par accepter de remonter.

Je vis le soulagement dans les yeux de ma mère lorsque j'entra dans ma chambre. Johanna, Annie qui tenait le petit Finn dans ses bras Beettee et Eiffie étaient là eux aussi. Eiffie aussi avait les yeux rougis par les larmes et elle se précipita vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je l'ai trouvé. Dit Peeta à l'attention de ma mère.

Allonges toi maintenant me dit il et je m'exécutais et Peeta vint se caler à côté de moi et je m'appuya contre lui.

En même temps j'en fus soulagée car je me sentais épuisée.

\- Vous avez des nouvelles de ce qui se passe ? Demandais je

\- J'ai pu avoir quelques informations. Dit Beettee. Après l'explosion il y a eu un mouvement de panique dans la foule. La cérémonie a été stoppée dans tout le pays et les commémorations suspendues jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Paylor était choquée mais surtout furieuse elle a immédiatement mis en place une cellule de crise et demandé à Gale de l'assister. Ils pensent que cela doit être un coup d'une poche de résistance, mais les renseignements étaient sensés les tenir à l'œil et les avoir tous identifiés. Ce qui voudrait dire que cela viendrait de l'intérieur. Soit cela vient d'un ancien partisan de Snow, ou alors d'un de Coin. Des analyses sont en cours. Mais ce qui est certain c'est que qui que ce soit il ne doit pas être content en ce moment car le piège ne s'est pas entièrement déclenché. S'il l'avait fait nous serions tous morts.

\- Et nous ? que sommes nous sensés faire ? Dis je.

\- Attendre. Dis Annie. Cela serait sans doute trop dangereux de rentrer chez nous pour l'instant. Ils vont devoir inspecter chacune de nos maisons pour vérifier qu'en notre absence il n'y ai rien eu d'anormal et puis nous serions des cibles faciles. Nous allons surement rentrer à l'hôtel dès ce soir.

\- Je vais rester ici dis ma mère. Je vais les aider, je ne peux pas rester à tourner en rond là bas à ne rien faire et puis je veux rester près d'Haymitch dit elle.

\- Je te jure que si je mets la main sur les salops qui ont fait ça je vais les massacrer dit Johanna qui fulminait.

On vint frapper à notre porte et un médecin entra. C'était un de ceux que j'avais vu dans le bloc opératoire.

\- Bonjour ou re bonjour dit il. Nous avons terminés. Il est en salle de réveil. Il est stabilisé pour l'instant mais les prochaines quarante huit heures seront décisives. S'il arrive à les passer alors il sera hors de danger. Comme je vous l'ai brièvement expliqué tout à l'heure la rééducation sera lourde. Il a une jambe cassée ainsi que les deux bras, la mâchoire, le nez les côtes. Il va souffrir beaucoup et il faudra être patients avec lui.

\- Je prendrais soin de lui. Dit ma mère au médecin.

\- Nous vous indiquerons tout le protocole de soins évidemment Madame Everdeen. Il va certainement rester au moins deux semaines à l'hôpital pour l'instant et ensuite nous verrons ce qui convient le mieux pour lui.

\- Ah, également, en l'opérant, nous avons pu constater que son foie n'était pas en très bon état. Rien d'alarmant, mais il serait très important qu'à partir de maintenant il ne consomme plus du tout d'alcool. Dit le médecin

\- Ca nous promet de journées animées ! répondis je avec un sourire ce qui fit rire les autres ainsi que ma mère.

\- Nous y veillerons docteur. Dit elle.

\- Bien je vous laisse. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, faites moi demander. Mademoiselle Everdeen, je pense que vous pouvez rentrer des ce soir si vous promettez de vous mettre au lit rapidement et de vous reposer. Je vais demander à une infirmière de faire le nécessaire pour préparer votre sortie. Et quand à votre amie Eneboria, elle ne s'est pas encore réveillée mais nous vous informerons dès que cela sera le cas. Cela sera important qu'elle ait quelqu'un auprès d'elle à ce moment là.

\- Merci pour tout docteur dit ma mère.

\- Je vais appeler Gale dit Beettee et lui demander de s'occuper de nous rapatrier à l'hôtel d'ici une petite heure.

J'étais soulagée par les informations du médecin et à l'idée de pouvoir rentrer. Je ne voulais pas que nous soyons séparés les uns des autres. Si j'avais pu j'aurais fait en sorte que l'on fasse déplacer les soins intensifs dans l'hôtel pour qu'Haymitch et Eneboria soient avec nous mais je savais que c'était impossible et ma mère resterait avec eux.

Je m'en voulais de ne pas rester avec elle mais j'avais toujours détestée les hôpitaux et j'y avais passé trop de temps ces dernières années, bien que cette fois ci, mes blessures ne soient que très légères comparées aux fois précédentes.

L'infirmière me donna des recommandations, quelques boites d'antidouleurs et je pu récupérer mes affaires pour m'habiller.

Une heure plus tard nous quittions l'hôpital. Je serai fort ma mère contre moi lui faisant promettre de m'appeler toutes les heures pour me tenir informée.

Gale nous rejoindrait plus tard dans la soirée et Paylor viendrait avec lui et resterait avec nous à l'hôtel.

Cet endroit allait devenir le lieu le plus sécurisé de tout Panem. La cellule de crise y serait installée car Paylor tenait apparemment à ce que nous soyons au cœur de l'action avec elle.

Une fois arrivés à l'hôtel chacun regagna sa chambre. Nous devions surement avoir besoin d'un peu de calme pour digérer chacun à notre manière cette journée. Mais avant de nous séparer nous nous étreignîmes tous les uns les autres.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dans ma chambre, seule avec Peeta, que je fus submergées par les émotions de la journée et je fondis en larme dans ses bras, puis au bout d'une bonne heure à pleurer de la sorte et étant épuisée, je finis par sombrer dans un profond sommeil.


	31. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 29 :**

La douleur me réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit. Peeta semblait dormir paisiblement. Je me rendis dans la salle de bain pour prendre des cachets.

Pensant ne pas réussir à me rendormir rapidement je sortis le plus silencieusement possible de la chambre et me dirigea vers le salon de l'hôtel.

Gale était là assis à une table couverte d'ordinateurs qui avaient du être installés un peut plus tôt pendant que nous dormions.

\- Hey Catnip. Me dit il. Tu ne dors pas ?

Je lui montrai d'un signe de tête mon épaule blessée et mon bras en écharpe.

\- J'avais mal et je ne pensais pas pouvoir me rendormir. Lui dis je.

\- Je suis content que tu n'aies pas été plus amochée. Me dit il avec un sourire. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à m'enlever de l'esprit cette vision de toi soufflée par l'explosion.

\- Si tu savais comme tout ça me fatigue Gale. Je me dis que ça n'en finira jamais.

\- Je sais. Me dit il en soupirant. Mais on avance. Je pense qu'on coincera rapidement ceux qui ont fait ça.

\- Qu'avez vous trouvé ? Demandais je

\- Et bien pour commencer il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes autorisées à approcher du site avant la cérémonie et les accès étaient contrôlés. Il y avait des rondes régulières. Donc nous sommes en train d'interroger toutes les personnes qui bénéficiaient de l'accès à la zone et de vérifier leurs emplois du temps. Nous avons fait un relevé des empreintes que l'on a pu trouvé sur ce qui restait du piège ainsi que sur le panneau de commandes qui permettait de les désactiver. Mais on n'a pas trouvé grand chose pour l'instant. La personne a du mettre des gants ce qui paraît logique vu que c'était un plan osé. Puis il y a les vidéos de surveillance. Mais là ça ne colle pas et Beettee est en train de travailler dessus car il y a du y avoir un piratage à distance de la vidéo et il essaye de remonter à la source. On pense de toutes manières que ce n'est pas l'acte d'une personne isolée. Cela demandait trop de préparation et d'équipement. Et de plus le programme des commémorations n'était connu de très peu de personnes.

\- Vous penchez pour des partisans de l'ancien régime ?

\- Oui. En fait, peu après votre départ hier matin un paquet contenant des roses génétiquement modifiées a été livré à l'hôtel à l'attention « du Geai Moqueur et de ses amis ». Après c'est peut être une supercherie pour nous orienter sur la mauvaise piste mais en fait nous sommes persuadés qu'il y a un groupuscule très bien organisé et qui aurait pour chef un membre de la famille de Snow mais que nous n'avons à ce jour pas encore réussi à l'identifier.

\- Mais je croyais que la famille de Snow avait été arrêtée et placée en détention ? Dis je surprise.

\- C'est le cas, mais on sait aussi que Snow avait fait en sorte, peu avant la fin de la guerre, de détruire tout ce qui pouvait donner accès à ses archives personnelles et privées. Cela fait des mois que nous essayons de réparer et restaurer les fichiers mais c'est tellement complexe que même Beetee se retrouve démuni. Ces fichiers permettraient de mettre la main sur les planques secrètes de Snow qu'il était sensé utiliser en cas d'attaque ou de tentative de renversement du régime, ou pour abriter des proches. Et ils contiendraient également l'arbre généalogique de Snow, qui est un document confidentiel qui n'a jamais été révélé à qui que ce soit. Mais encore une fois pour l'instant on a fait chou blanc.

\- Gale, si jamais vous réussissez à débusquer ces rebus de l'humanité, promets moi que tu me laisseras venir avec vous ?

\- Catnip je ne sais pas. Les choses ont changé et tu n'es plus sensée être en première ligne comme avec Coin pour galvaniser la population. Tu n'es pas entrainée pour ça et je ne voudrais pas que tu sois en danger.

\- Gale je m'en fiche ! Je veux en être c'est tout. Je veux terminer ce qu'on a commencé ensemble.

\- Tu es toujours aussi bornée. Dans un sens ça fait plaisir de voir que certaines choses ne changent pas. Dit il avec un air taquin.

\- Et tu n'en parleras pas à Peeta ou à personne d'ailleurs. Lui dis je avec un air menaçant.

\- Tu sais que les secrets dans une relation ça n'a rien de bon ? dit il.

\- Gale je ne plaisante pas. Peeta voudrait venir lui aussi et il a assez souffert comme ça et je ne veux pas le mettre en danger. Il l'est déjà suffisamment depuis que j'ai sortie ces baies dans l'arène des premiers jeux.

\- On verra, je ne te promets rien. Dit il l'air un peu refrogné.

\- Tu as vu Johanna depuis ce matin ? lui demandais je pour changer de sujet, et aussi parce que ça m'intéressait vraiment de savoir ce qu'il en était

\- Non. Elle a refusé de me voir prétextant qu'elle était défigurée et qu'elle ne voulait pas que je la vois comme ça. Dit il en remuant la tête semblant ne rien comprendre aux femmes.

\- Il se passe quoi exactement entre vous ? Me risquais je à demander

\- Oh rien. Je vois bien qu'elle essaye de me séduire, mais quand je fais mine de répondre un peu à ses avances elle fuit…je n'y comprends pas grand chose pour tout t'avouer. Je pensais qu'elle voulait juste s'amuser.

\- Gale ! Même une fille comme Johanna peut se montrer sensible et subtile. Ca ne t'ai pas venu à l'esprit que peut être elle pourrait avoir envie que ça soit toi qui aille un peu vers elle ?

\- Et depuis quand tu es devenue une experte en relations sentimentales toi ? Toi la fille qui a passé plus de deux ans à hésiter entre deux garçons ne te rendant même pas compte de tes propres sentiments ? Dit il en fronçant les sourcils

\- Ca n'a rien avoir ! dis je piquée au vif.

\- B'en tien ! Et puis je te signale que ça ne fait que quelques jours que je parle avec elle, je ne la connais pas vraiment. Et il y a encore quelques jours justement, c'est à toi que je faisais des avances, sincères en plus. Je ne vais quand même pas aller me jeter sur la première fille venue. Ca ne serait pas correct.

Il marqua un point. Et puis c'est vrai qu'au fond je ne comprenais pas vraiment moi même l'attitude de Johanna vis à vis de Gale ou du moins ce qu'il m'en disait. Elle qui semblait d'ordinaire si sure d'elle.

\- Tu as eu des nouvelles de l'hôpital ? Dis je une fois encore pour changer de sujet.

\- Oui ta mère a appelé il y a une heure. Elle a pu voir Haymitch. Il n'est pas encore réveillé et apparemment il n'est pas beau à voir mais son état semble stable, ils continuent d'attendre. Et Eneboria est toujours dans un semi coma. Ils semblent vouloir le maintenir pour atténuer la douleur.

Tu veux boire un verre ? Me demanda t'il soudainement.

Après tout, je sentais bien que je n'étais plus du tout fatiguée et c'était agréable de parler avec Gale et nous ne l'avions pas fait aussi calmement depuis tellement longtemps.

Nous discutâmes une bonne partie de la nuit. Il me parla de son nouveau travail, qui, d'après ce qu'il m'en disait lui allait comme un gant. Il me donna des nouvelles de sa mère et de ses frères et de sa sœur. Ils semblaient se plaire dans le deux et Gale était content de les avoir près de lui.

Il semblait loin le temps où nous allions chasser en secret lui et moi pour pouvoir survivre. La guerre nous avait certes apporté son lot de blessures. Plus à moi qu'à lui mais le résultat était qu'aujourd'hui nous étions libres et avions des vies que nous n'aurions jamais pu imaginer.

Et de fil en aiguille et après deux ou trois verres je révéla à Gale la proposition que m'avait faite Paylor au sujet de l'école. Celui ci sembla très enthousiaste pour moi et me dit que c'était tout à fait ce qu'il me fallait et qu'il fallait que j'accepte sans hésiter. Cela me soulagea d'en avoir parlé à quelqu'un et d'avoir eu un avis, mais je pris soudainement conscience que j'en avais parlé à Gale avant d'en parler à Peeta et je me sentie coupable car Peeta partageait ma vie et qu'il était devenu mon unique confident. J'avais peur qu'il le prenne mal que j'en ai parlé à Gale avant lui. Et cette culpabilité se fit d'autant plus forte quand Gale posa la question qui fâche :

\- Et Peeta il en pense quoi ?

\- Ah et bien en fait, je ne lui en ai pas encore parlé. Tu es le premier à qui j'en parle si tu veux tout savoir. Dis je embêtée

\- Ah ! Et ça aussi il faudra éviter de le dire à Peeta ?

\- Oui sans doute. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il s'imagine des trucs. Déjà qu'il était assez tendu comme ça avant notre départ du douze.

\- Je l'intimide à ce point ? demanda Gale avec un petit sourire victorieux

\- Arrête Gale. Non. C'est juste qu'il sait que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi et il sait ce qu'il y a pu avoir, ou ne pas avoir plutôt entre nous. Peeta a toujours douté de lui et j'en suis en partie responsable.

\- Catnip je peux te poser une question ? Demanda t'il

Je le regardai, attendant la suite.

\- J'aimerais simplement savoir et je te promets que je ne ferais aucune remarque. Pourquoi lui ?

\- Ah ! Tu es sure que ta question ce n'est pas : qu'a t'il de plus que moi ? Ou qu'est ce qu'il a que je n'ai pas ? Dis je un peu agacée

\- Non, juste pourquoi lui ?

\- Je ne sais pas Gale. Je, tu sais que ce n'est pas un sujet sur lequel je suis à l'aise.

\- Mais tu dois quand même bien savoir pourquoi tu l'aimes non ?

\- Oui sans doute, inconsciemment.

\- Sérieusement, j'aimerais savoir, j'ai besoin de comprendre. Bon je suis pas idiot je vois bien que c'est un mec bien mais je suis curieux de savoir ce qui peut faire que toi Katniss tu ai réussi à baisser ta garde et à te laisser aller à aimer un garçon.

\- Gale, vraiment ! Commençais je en m'énervant vraiment. Ecoutes je ne sais pas moi parce que c'est le garçon des pains ! parce que qu'il ne m'a jamais forcé la main, parce qu'il me comprends sans que j'ai besoin de parler, parce que je lui fait confiance, parce qu'avec lui je me sens en sécurité, parce que j'aime me voir à travers son regard il me fait me détester un peu moins, parce qu'il est patient, parce qu'il me fait rire, parce qu'il m'a appris à aimer et qu'il m'a sauvé de moi même et parce qu'il fait fuir mes cauchemars. Voilà t'es content ? Je me sens idiote maintenant !

\- Merci Catnip. Dit il avec un regard bizarre

\- De quoi ?

\- Je suis convaincu maintenant.

\- Ah parce que quand je te disais que j'étais avec Peeta ça ne t'avait pas convaincu ? Convaincu de quoi d'ailleurs.

\- J'avais besoin d'être sur que tu n'étais pas avec lui par pitié ou pour de nouveau aider un pauvre animal blessé, car tu te laissais approcher par moi quand j'étais comme ça, comme un animal blessé. Et ce pauvre Peeta on peut dire qu'il a pas mal dégusté. Dit il

\- Tu veux mon poing dans ta figure ? Dis je menaçante.

\- Non détends toi, je suis en train de te dire que c'est bon j'ai bien compris, tu es amoureuse, pour de vrai. Et c'est sans regrets dans un sens car je sais que je ne serais jamais comme lui.

\- Tu deviens perspicace maintenant ?

\- On peut tous changer tu vois ? Dit il avec un grand sourire.

\- Mais cette barbe Gale, tu as l'air si vieux avec ça !

\- Peut être mais ça plait aux filles ! Dit il d'un air goguenard.

\- En parlant de ça, essaye d'être sympa avec Jo. C'est vraiment une fille bien…un peu folle mais bien.

\- Ca on peut dire qu'elle est aux antipodes de toi. Mais après tout c'est peut être ce qu'il me faut. Dit il d'un air songeur.

\- Bon b'en réfléchis bien à ça ! Je te laisse je retourne me coucher.

\- Katniss ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je suis sincèrement content pour toi. Ca me fait encore mal de le dire mais vous êtes biens ensemble tous les deux. J'espère que Peeta se rend compte de la chance qu'il a ?

\- Crois moi, parfois le pauvre je ne le ménage pas. C'est plutôt moi qui ai de la chance de l'avoir.

\- Dis lui que je compatis. Dit il en rigolant.

\- Bonne nuit Gale.

\- Bonne nuit Catnip.

Je remonta vers ma chambre et entra aussi silencieusement que j'en étais sortie et retourna me mettre dans le lit tout contre Peeta.

\- Je t'aime me dit il

\- Tu ne dors pas ? demandais je

\- Non je me suis réveillé et tu n'étais plus la. Au fait, merci.

\- De quoi ?

\- Pour les confessions que tu as faites à Gale sur les raisons que tu as de m'aimer.

\- Tu nous écoutais ?

\- Oui désolé …c'est juste qu'avec ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois …Et en passant, je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir dit à Gale le projet que t'as proposé Paylor. C'est bien que tu lui en ai parlé et peut importe si c'est avant moi, je sais que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès. Mais je ne veux pas que tu me cache des choses parce que tu as potentiellement peur de mes réactions. On se fait confiance toi et moi et je suis capable d'entendre les choses. Et si ce n'est pas le cas dis le moi et je ferais attention c'est promis.

\- Désolée dis je.

\- Ne le sois pas. Si tu veux mon avis, qui ne sera que la pale copie de celui de Gale, c'est un super projet et je suis persuadée que tu vas t'épanouir complément là dedans. Ca me fait tellement plaisir pour toi. Je suis fière de toi tu sais.

\- Je t'aime lui dis je en l'embrassant amoureusement.

Peeta ?

\- Oui ?

\- Du coup puisqu'il faut tout se dire…J'ai demandé à Gale de l'accompagner si jamais ils arrivaient à localiser les auteurs de l'attenta d'aujourd'hui. Mais je ne veux pas que toi tu viennes, je ne veux pas avoir à me faire du soucis pour toi.

\- Tu viens de m'émasculer ! Dit il en rigolant.

\- Non pardon, je suis maladroite…Je

\- Je plaisante. Dit il. On sait bien toi comme moi que je ne suis pas d'une grande aide dans ce genre de situation. Et je fais confiance à Gale pour t'empêcher de faire des bêtises.

En tous cas, même si je ne suis pas enchanté à la perspective de te savoir dans une situation potentiellement dangereuse, je respecte ton besoin de le faire et je le comprends. Merci de me l'avoir dit en tous cas.

Il me prit comme il le pouvait dans ses bras et nos lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau. Finalement et contre toute attente, le sommeil se manifesta de nouveau et nous emporta avec lui.


	32. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 30 :**

Après une courte nuit, nous nous levâmes rapidement, et déjeunâmes en vitesse afin de nous rendre à l'hôpital pour voir Haymitch et Eneboria.

Ma mère avait appelé dans tôt ce matin pour donner des nouvelles. Haymitch avait eu une chute de tension dans la nuit mais ils avaient finalement réussi la faire remonter et son état semblait de nouveau stable. J'appréhendais de le voir. Quant à Eneboria son état était toujours le même mais ils espéraient pouvoir la réveiller progressivement d'ici demain.

Paylor nous avait fait savoir que tant qu'ils n'auraient pas mis la main sur les responsables nous ne pourrions pas poursuivre les commémorations, ce qui semblait tout à fait normal compte tenu des circonstances et elle nous avait invité à resté au Capitole où elle pensait pouvoir assurer notre sécurité plus facilement.

J'avais cependant émis l'idée de nous rapatrier tous dans le douze où nous avions largement de quoi loger tout le monde et ainsi éviter d'éparpiller des ressources humaines utiles aux quatre coins de Panem pour nous protéger mais elle avait jugé que c'était trop tôt. Elle espérait cependant que l'enquête progresserait rapidement afin de pouvoir nous « libérer » comme elle disait.

Mon épaule me faisait toujours souffrir et Peeta semblait lui aussi mal en point à cause de la douleur lancinante au niveau de son poignet, aussi mais nous ne montrions rien eu égard à l'état de nos deux amis.

Arrivés à l'hôpital nous rejoignîmes le service des soins intensifs où se trouvaient Haymitch et Eneboria que ma mère veillait.

Elle semblait épuisée et n'avait pas du fermer l'œil de la nuit.

Je fus choquée de découvrir le visage tuméfié d'Haymitch et de le voir ainsi, faible, branché de partout et relié à une machine qui l'aidait à respirer. Cependant ma mère se montra rassurante sur le fait qu'il semblait se battre et qu'elle avait bon espoir qu'il s'en sorte.

Eneboria avait le visage plus serein malgré les blessures parfois profondes sur le côté gauche de celui ci. Ils avaient réussis non sans mal à préserver son bras mais les médecins étaient très pessimistes quand au fait qu'elle puisse de nouveau s'en servir normalement. Je pensais à elle et au traumatisme que cela serait quand elle allait se réveiller et se rendre compte que sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même elle qui avait toujours été une grande sportive et une grande compétitrice. Mais nous serions là pour elle, du moins si elle le souhaitait.

Eneboria était la plus sauvage d'entre nous et la moins sociable, enfin, encore moins que moi c'est pour dire, mais petit à petit nous avions commencé à tisser des liens avec elle et il apparaissait que c'était une personne juste, dévouée et combative.

Nous restâmes une paire d'heures à leur chevet. J'avais apporté à ma mère des affaires de rechange et l'obligeât à aller se reposer le temps que nous restions.

Peeta s'était montré très tendre et protecteur vis à vis de moi sans que je ne dise quoi que ce soit. Il savait que c'était dur pour moi de voir Haymitch comme ça et que je me sentais en partie responsable. Bien sur il avait de la peine lui aussi mais il prit sur lui pour me soutenir.

En sortant de l'hôpital j'étais encore plus remontée que la veille. Une colère sourde grondait en moi et j'avais soif de vengeance.

En arrivant à l'hôtel nous fûmes invités à nous rendre dans le grand salon pour une réunion avec Paylor.

\- Katniss, Peeta, installez vous nous vous attendions. Comment vont Haymitch et Eneboria ? Demanda t'elle.

\- Il n'y a pas d'évolution particulière dis je, ils semblent stables.

\- Bon, j'espère que les choses évolueront positivement dans les prochaines heures.

Je vous ai convié car nous avons du nouveau. Beetee je vous laisse la parole.

\- Merci madame la Présidente. Dit il. Effectivement j'ai du nouveau, j'ai réussi à remonter le signal source de la transmission vidéo. Et sans vouloir me vanter cela n'a pas été facile, mes équipes et moi même y avons passé la nuit. S'ils avaient réussis leur coup et que je ne m'en était pas sorti, je ne suis pas certain que nous ayons fini par trouver, mais bon bref je m'égare.

Il apparaît donc que le signal a été émis depuis un quartier désaffecté en périphérie du Capitole. Ce quartier est abandonné depuis des années et est un lieu de planque idéal pour un groupuscule terroriste comme celui ci. Nous avons réussi à isoler une zone mais nous n'avons pas pu déterminer avec précision le bâtiment.

J'ai également réussi à récupérer la vidéo de la surveillance du palais qui avait donc été occultée par la transmission pirate. On y voit distinctement un homme d'une quarantaine d'années pénétrer à cinq heures trente le matin de l'explosion dans la partie sécurisée abritant les panneaux de contrôle des pièges du palais. Il en est ressorti six minutes plus tard. Son identification est toujours en cours hélas.

\- Merci Beetee. Dit Paylor. Compte tenu de ces informations nous avons décidé d'envoyer d'ici une heure une escouade sur place afin de fouiller en toute discrétion les lieux et d'intercepter les individus responsables. Mon premier sentiment aurait été d'attendre, mais étant donné qu'ils ont échoués dans leur tentative d'attentat, ils ne vont surement pas rester longtemps sur place, et même sont ils peut être déjà partis. Cependant tous les indices que nous pourrons trouver là bas pourraient nous être très utiles.

Katniss, Gale m'a fait part de votre souhait de les accompagner. Bien que je désapprouve ce choix, je sais que je ne pourrais pas vous en empêcher. Mais vous souffrez d'un handicap à cause de votre bras. C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé aux médecins de vous donner un traitement de choc, à titre provisoire bien sur afin de pouvoir être relativement opérationnelle, sans cela vous risqueriez de vous mettre en danger ainsi que l'équipe.

\- Merci. Lui dis je simplement.

\- Je veux en être aussi dis soudainement Johanna. Ce qui ne me surpris guère.

\- Je m'en doutais bien Mademoiselle Mason. Mais je vous préviens toutes les deux, vous serez sous les ordres de Gale et vous devrez l'écouter c'est primordial pour ne pas mettre l'équipe en péril, ainsi que votre vie. Dit Paylor très sérieusement.

Johanna et moi échangeâmes un regard et acquiesçâmes.

\- Bien, des équipements et des tenues sont à disposition. Vous avez une heure pour vous préparer avant le départ de l'escouade. Il nous faut agir vite car l'effet de surprise est notre meilleur atout.

Nous suivrons vos déplacement pas à pas et garderons un contact radio et vidéo en permanence avec vous. Vous verrez les détails avec Beetee.

Nous récupérâmes des tenues et je partis me changer dans ma chambre suivie par Peeta.

Il s'assit sur le lit tandis que je me changeais dans la salle de bain.

\- Tu me promets que tu ne feras pas de folies ? Dit il avec de l'inquiétude dans la voix.

\- Je te le promets. Et je te promets aussi qu'après ça je prendrais ma retraite de soldat lui dis je en essayant de glisser un peu d'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Tu sais je ne vous accompagne pas parce que tu me l'as demandé, mais en réalité, cela me contrarie beaucoup. Dit il. Je me sens lâche de rester là pendant que vous aller vous exposer au danger.

\- Peeta, dis je avec beaucoup de tendresse, tu es trop fragile pour nous accompagner. Souviens toi la dernière fois lors de l'assaut du Capitole tu as eu plusieurs épisodes et je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Et puis tu nous suivra et ça m'aidera que tu me parles quand je serais là bas à chasser et affronter je ne sais qui ou je ne sais quoi.

\- Je sais que tu as raison mais cela ne me soulage pas pour autant. Dit il l'air triste

Je m'approchai de lui et il me prit dans ses bras. Je me sentais si bien contre lui. Nous nous embrassâmes de longues minutes, avec beaucoup d'amour et de passion.

Puis nous re descendîmes rejoindre les autres.

Beetee s'était arrangé pour me procurer un arc ainsi que des flèches de sa propres conception que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Il nous donna à chacun un émetteur radio à glisser dans l'oreille ainsi qu'une petite caméra qui s'accrochait sur nos tenues au niveau de l'épaule.

Il me donna également des cachets pour mon épaule que j'avalai avec un grand verre d'eau.

Enfin Gale nous briefa sur le lieu où nous devions nous rendre à l'aide d'un holo comme celui que Boggs avait lors de notre mission d'infiltration dans le Capitole en guerre.

On nous fit ensuite sortir dans le jardin de l'hôtel où nous attendait un petit hovercraft qui devait nous transporter furtivement sur les lieux de l'intervention.

J'embrassai une dernière fois Peeta et tous nous souhaitèrent bonne chance.

En montrant nous fîmes connaissance avec quatre autres personnes qui composeraient le commando avec nous. Il y avait trois hommes et une femme. Gale fit les présentations.

Les trois hommes s'appelaient Flynn, Angus et Clavius quand à la femme elle s'appelait Constance. Gale semblait bien les connaître et avait du choisir lui même qui nous accompagnerai pour cette mission.

La porte arrière de l'hovercraft se referma tandis que nous finissions de nous installer dans nos fauteuils et l'appareil décolla. Le vol ne devait durer que quelques minutes mais c'était le moyen le plus sur d'atteindre notre destination sans nous faire repérer.

J'observais Johanna qui avait revêtue son masque de guerrière. Si je ne la connaissais pas elle aurait pu me faire peur, surtout avec des blessures sur le visage, cela lui donnait un air de sauvage.

Je voyais qu'elle échangeait des regards, tout sauf discrets avec Gale que je surpris à avoir le regard quelque peu enflammé. Je ne fis aucune remarque mais cela m'amusa.

Nos quatre autres compagnons avaient l'air très concentré. Clavius semblait être le plus jeune de la bande, et Constance était petite et menue pour une soldat cela semblait bizarre, mais après tout elle devait surement avoir certaines qualités non négligeables pour faire partie d'un tel commando.

Au bout de quelques minutes le pilote indiqua que nous allions nous poser sur le toit d'un immeuble un peu à l'écart de la zone sur laquelle nous étions sensés intervenir.

L'hovercraft atterri en douceur et nous descendîmes rapidement puis il reparti pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

A peine descendus nous nous précipitions vers le bord du toit et nous allongeâmes pour ne pas risquer d'être repérer et Constance sorti des jumelles afin de faire une rapide observation des lieux.

\- RAS dit elle. Je ne vois rien bouger la voie semble dégagée.

\- Bien ! Dit Gale. Nous allons entrer dans l'immeuble par cette porte dit il en montrant l'autre côté du toit puis nous prendrons les escaliers pour rejoindre le rez de chaussez. Nous sortirons et nous dirigerons vers le côté ouest vers ce groupe d'immeubles un peu plus loin. Il faudra être aussi silencieux que possible.

Je pensa que cela ne serait pas trop dur tant j'avais passé des années à rendre mes pas aussi discrets que possible en forêt.

\- Allez on bouge dit Gale. Clavius, Flynn vous passez devant avec moi. Katniss et Johanna vous nous suivez et Constance et Angus vous fermez la marche.

Nous nous levâmes tout en restant à moitié courbés et nous précipitâmes vers la porte. Clavius sorti un petit outils de sa ceinture et l'introduisit dans la serrure et après quelques tours la porte s'ouvra et nous nous engouffrâmes dans l'immeuble.

Nous atteignîmes rapidement la cage d'escalier et commençâmes à descendre. C'était un immeuble de vingt étages et il nous fallut plusieurs minutes pour arriver en bas.

Une fois devant la porte du bas de la cage d'escalier Flynn l'entrouvrit et observa quelques secondes puis nous dit que la zone était dégagée et nous poursuivîmes notre avancée.

Arrivés dans le hall de l'immeuble, Gale nous fit signe de nous mettre derrière le comptoir de l'accueil et Constance sorti de nouveau ses jumelles pour aller se poster discrètement sur le côté de la baie vitrée et balaya la zone afin de vérifier que tout était dégagé.

\- Escouade leader à base vous me recevez ? dit Gale

\- On vous reçoit leader, à vous ! Dit Beetee

\- Nous nous apprêtons à sortir de l'immeuble, la zone est dégagée. A vous.

\- Compris Leader.

\- Bien en sortant nous allons longer les immeubles un par un en restant au maximum à couvert. Vous êtes prêtes ? Nous demanda Gale

\- Je commençais à m'ennuyer dit Johanna.

\- Ok, on y va. Dit il en essayant de garder son sérieux.

Nous sortîmes de l'immeuble en restant groupés et dans le même ordre que précédemment annoncé par Gale et nous poursuivâmes notre avancée.

Le quartier était à l'image de l'immeuble que nous venions de traverser, fantomatique. Tout semblait abandonné, figé, comme si d'un coup le temps s'était arrêté et que tout avait été laissé sur place. J'étais surprise de trouver ce genre de quartier au Capitole.

Gale avait sorti le holo qui n'indiquait pas de pièges sur la voie que nous empruntions mais il était tout de même important de s'assurer que notre progression se faisait dans une relative sécurité.

Après avoir passé trois immeubles, nous stoppâmes et nous nous cachâmes derrière une barricade de sécurité.

Constance une fois encore sorti ses jumelles et sembla se concentrer sur un point, jouant avec la profondeur de visée de l'appareil.

\- Je vois du mouvement. Dit elle.

Vers la droite sur l'entrée de l'immeuble du fond. Il y a une voiture garée devant et deux, non trois personnes qui chargent des caisses dedans.

\- tu vois des armes ? Demanda Gale

\- Négatif, ils n'ont pas l'air d'être armé. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils n'en ont pas quelque par pour autant.

\- Tu penses que c'est dans cet immeuble là qu'ils ont leur base ? Demanda Angus

\- Je ne sais pas. Apparemment ils viennent de finir de charger et la voiture s'en va. Ils rentrent de nouveau dans l'immeuble et ils ferment la porte avec des plaques. On aurait sans doute eu du mal à trouver, ça semble complétement abandonné.

\- Bien, Clavius, Flynn, vous allez aller en reconnaissance et vous approcher le plus possible et vérifier si on peut poursuivre l'avancée. Dès que vous nous donnerez le signal on vous rejoindra pour entrer. Il faudrait peut être essayer de voir s'il n'y a pas une autre entrée pour éviter de tomber nez à nez avec eux comme ça. Dit Gale.

\- On va voir ça. Répondit Flynn.

\- Bonne chance les gars. Dit Gale.

Et ils partirent en continuant de longer l'immeuble près duquel nous nous trouvions.

\- Escouade Leader à base vous me recevez ? Dit de nouveau Gale

\- On vous reçoit leader, à vous ! Répondit de nouveau Beetee.

\- Je ne sais pas si vous voyez sur les images, mais il semble que l'on a identifié l'immeuble cible.

J'ai envoyé Clavius et Flynn en reconnaissance, dès qu'on aura le signal on ira les rejoindre.

Vous avez le moyen de voir autour de cette zone si il y a une autre entrée et surtout une porte de sortie pour une éventuelle extraction ?

\- On regarde ça leader.

Constance était scotchée à ses jumelles pour suivre l'avancée de ses deux comparses. Au bout de quelques minutes elle dit :

\- Ils nous font signe, la voie est libre on peut les rejoindre. Flynn semble indiquer qu'il y a peut être une autre entrée sur la droite de l'immeuble.

\- Escouade leader à base

\- Parlez Leader

\- Mes gars semblent indiquer une entrée secondaire sur la droite de l'immeuble vous confirmez ?

\- On confirme. Dit Beetee. En fait ça ressemble à une entrée de garage mais je ne suis pas en mesure d'en voir plus.

\- Ok base on vous rappel dit Gale.

\- Ok Kat et Jo, vous restez bien derrière Constance et moi. Angus tu fermes la marche.

Nous fîmes tous un signe de tête et nous mîmes en marche. Nous rejoignîmes rapidement Flynn et Clavius et nous bifurquâmes vers l'entrée du garage.

\- A partir de maintenant c'est arme au poing. Dit Gale.

On ne se sépare pas sauf avis express de ma part dit il en chuchotant. On ne sait pas combien ils sont ni si ils sont armés. On essaye de les prendre par surprise. On a des gaz soporifiques et l'idée serait de jeter les grenades dans la pièce où ils sont et d'attendre que ça fasse effet puis de les extraire. On ne tire pas sauf en cas d'extrême nécessité.

Ah et également, on embarque tout le matériel qu'on peut trouver pour le ramener à la base pour analyse. C'est ok pour tout le monde ?

Nous acquiesçâmes tous. Je sortis une flèche de mon carquois et l'encochât dans mon arc mais sans le bander pour autant, simplement pour me tenir prête.

Johanna avait enlevé la housse de protection de sa hache et semblait prête à en découdre elle aussi.

Nous entrâmes dans le parking de l'immeuble où là encore il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Il y avait des cameras de sécurité mais elles semblaient éteintes.

\- Escouade leader à base.

\- Parlez Leader.

\- Vous confirmez que les caméras de l'immeuble sont HS ?

\- Affirmatif Leader

Il faisait sombre dans le parking et nous nous équipâmes alors de nos lunettes à vision nocturne pour poursuivre notre avancée.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le fond du parking en direction de la porte qui donnait accès à la cage d'escalier.

Arrivés à la porte, celle ci n'était pas verrouillée et il y avait de la lumière de l'autre côté. Nous ôtâmes nos lunettes. Flynn inspecta par l'entrebâillement de la porte et nous fit signe avec les mains qu'ils percevaient des bruits qui venaient du sous sol.

Avec ses mains également Gale nous fit signe de continuer. Nous avançâmes très doucement jusqu'à arriver à une autre porte. Gale leva le poing pour nous faire signe de nous arrêter.

Clavius sorti de sa ceinture un petit boitier avec un écran et un long filament. Il se baissa et glissa le filament sous la porte. C'était une caméra à fibre optique. Il alluma l'écran et fit pivoter de la droite vers la gauche et inversement le petit câble afin de pouvoir balayer la zone de l'autre côté de la porte pour observer ce qui s'y passait. Gale se pencha au dessus de son épaule pour regarder.

Il nous fit signe toujours avec ses mains qu'il n'y avait qu'une personne de l'autre côté qui faisait des allers retours dans le couloir. Il s'agissait certainement d'une sentinelle en faction pour surveiller qu'aucun intrus n'essaye d'entrer.

Il nous faudrait agir vite et discrètement pour le neutraliser.

Flynn inspecta la serrure de la porte pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas verrouillée afin de pouvoir l'ouvrir sans contrainte et rapidement.

Gale sorti un petit pistolet et y inséra une capsule de tranquillisant et se posta devant la porte en attendant le signal de Clavius qui surveillait les allées et venues de la sentinelle.

Puis tout se passa très vite Flynn ouvrit la porte et Gale entra en partie et tira sur la personne qui se trouvait de l'autre côté qui s'écroula sans un bruit. Flynn se précipita alors dans le couloir et sorti des liens en plastique et du gros scotch et s'assura que s'il venait à se réveiller l'homme ne pourrait en tous cas pas s'enfuir.

Une fois qu'il fut mit à l'écart, on nous autorisa à entrer dans le couloir. Il semblait que ce couloir, débouchait sur un autre couloir, qui lui même bifurquait vers la gauche et ainsi de suite. Nous nous trouvions dans un vrai labyrinthe et pour couronner le tout il y avait quantité de portes de part et d'autre, et derrière chacune de ces portes pouvait se trouver n'importe quoi.

Nous étions face à un dilemme. Cette configuration peu rassurante des lieux ajoutée au fait que nous n'étions qu'un petit groupe de sept personnes face à un nombre inconnu d'ennemis potentiels ne semblait pas nous donner l'avantage.

Gale nous fit signe de rebrousser un peu chemin au niveau de l'entrée du couloir afin de nous assurer un minimum de discrétion.

\- Escouade Leader à base vous me recevez ?

\- Parlez Leader.

\- Vous avez vu les images sur vos moniteurs ? la configuration n'est pas très engageante. Attendons vos consignes.

\- Bien reçu Leader. En effet nous ne nous attendions pas à cela. Et il semble qu'on vous capte un peu moins bien dans ces sous sols. Pensez vous qu'ils soient nombreux où qu'ils aient une possibilité de sortie de l'immeuble ?

\- Négatif ! Je pense que nous sommes dans les caves de l'immeuble d'après ce que montre le holo. Quand au nombre, c'est l'inconnu. On en a neutralisé un facilement mais les autres, nous ne savons pas où ils sont.

\- Bien reçu Leader. C'est à vous de prendre la décision. Dit Beetee.

Gale se tourna vers nous.

\- Je veux votre avis à tous. Si on s'engage là dedans je ne sais pas vers quoi nous allons. Nous n'avons qu'une unique porte de sortie et c'est celle ci. Dans tous les cas il nous faut absolument éviter de nous séparer.

\- Je veux qu'on en finisse dis je alors spontanément. Qu'on les débusque une fois pour toute et qu'on les neutralise.

\- Et pour vous autres ?

\- Je suis de l'avis de Kat dit Johanna.

\- Nous sommes partant aussi dit Angus et les autres furent d'accord avec lui.

\- Ok, mais à la moindre alerte on se repli. Dit Gale en me lançant un regard entendu.

On se remet en formation. On va pendre vers la gauche pour commencer. On fera toutes les portes une à une s'il le faut.

Et nous entrâmes de nouveau dans le couloir et bifurquâmes vers la gauche à pas de loups.

Nous avions fait quelques mètre quand tout d'un coup les lumières s'éteignirent, on entendit une porte claquer et une alarme assourdissante se déclencher.

\- Repliez vous ! Hurla Gale. Mettez vos lunettes à visée nocturne pour vous repérer.

Une montée d'adrénaline me submergeât et j'enfilai mes lunettes. Et nous nous précipitâmes vers la porte.

Celle ci était verrouillée et une lumière rouge clignotait à présent au niveau de la poignée. Quant à l'homme que nous avions neutralisé il n'était plus là non plus.

L'alarme cessa alors de résonner.

\- Reculez vous dit Gale. Je vais la faire sauter.

\- Si j'étais vous je ne ferais pas cela dit une voix que je ne connaissais pas et qui résonnait dans le couloir.

Nous levâmes tous la tête et regardions de tous les côtés pour chercher d'où pouvait provenir le son.

\- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue. Dit de nouveau la voix. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je vous attendais.


	33. Info

Bonjour à tous et à toutes.

Cela fait quelques jours que je n'ai pas publié. En effet ayant un rythme de travail intense et partant aux Etats Unis à la fin de la semaine je pense qu'il va m'être difficile de publier la suite avant mon retour.

Je vous donne donc RDV fin juillet pour la suite des aventures.

N'hésitez pas en attendant à laisser vos commentaires et à vous abonner de cette manière vous serez immédiatement avertis de la mise en ligne du nouveau chapitre.

Je ne compte pas abandonner l'histoire ne vous inquiétez pas.

Je vous dit à très vite et merci encore à vous de suivre cette nouvelle.


End file.
